Death's Duty
by AngelAbigail
Summary: Teenage Raven is part of an ancient human bloodline. She was fine and living a normal life until she was captured by demons and taken from Earth. After being rescued by the Charred Council, they send her out again with Death to find out just why she was captured. And in search of the truth she will find an ability that could even match the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.
1. A Walk with Death

**This story is not of the events of the real Darksiders story. It takes place in some of the locations as Darksiders 2 and The Abomination Vault but the premature apocalypse has not yet happened in the events of this story. **

**For Fanfiction only! I do not own Darksiders!  
**

Raven-

Well, here I was walking through the forest clumsily playing follow the leader in some unknown land. Of course I had been complaining and of course I was making him mad. Him as in, Death. Yes, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the Reaper of souls. Believable? I could care less. I had been dragged into this against my will and taken away from my life because of some stupid demons disturbing "the Balance".

I often thought back to a time when I was unsure if angels, demons, and even the almighty Creator was real. And after all this, I was still stumped and confused. Indeed angels and demons were real, and even many other races and planets. Worlds you would think of only in your imagination and worlds that humanity will soon be a part of.

The Creator however, hadn't even been spoken of. Still a mystery to me. But figuring that out was not my biggest worry at the time. Either way I still prayed silently in my head for this all to be over with and for me to be back home safe. Though I doubted seriously that I would live through this. If they weren't planning on killing me anyways after they find out what the demons wanted to kidnap a human for.

Of course I already knew but I wasn't about to tell them. When the time came I would act as surprised as they were. Or... so I hoped I could.

Back on subject. I thought I had tripped over every rock and root there was by the time we got to our destination. He would surprisingly stop and wait when I started to fall behind, but I knew he hated his duty and as of that moment, he hated me.

He was very irritated with my horrible coordination. At one point I thought he might have just picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. Which would have been fine with me because as soon as my feet hit the solid concrete of our destination I collapsed with exhaustion (or perhaps laziness) to the ground.

Death turned to look down at me through his mask and rolled his glowing orange eyes. "Get up. Alya's right there," he pointed with his bone figured gloves and clawed fingers to a stone gazebo-like structure, "Then as I speak to her you may rest." His tone was hard but not as scary as it had been earlier. Whether it be him getting tired of trying to use it or my getting use to his voice, I might never know.

Though at this point I might have tried to argue with him he scared me enough to submit me into doing it. I hoped that my fear of him would soon go away.

I pushed myself up to my knees then fully upright and I gave him an _'Alright then, let's go jerk'_ kind of look and walked beside him. It was easier to keep up with him on this flat terrain but I still somehow managed to trip over my own feet on the way.

The building we were headed for was strange and obsolete looking . Of course ever since I was taken from Earth everything looked obsolete. From foul smelling demonic catacombs stacked with lost soul's bodies and bones, to this Maker's castle. I suppose while these people study magics and are stuck in the stone age, humans are more into science and development and think magic is only science fiction. So basically we evolve our buildings. They evolve their magics.

We reached the steps and I went up first using my last reserves of energy to reach the top and I practically threw myself against the side of the wall and put my arm over my eyes to block out the sun and that hideous back of his out of my view. I never went to sleep but I felt I was somewhat rested when Death lightly tapped my foot with his. So lightly I couldn't help but think he honestly didn't know his own strength and didn't want to find out on my leg. But, it gave me confidence to know he wasn't harsh enough to try. Or at least not in front of other people.

The woman he called Alya was huge. Not in weight -even though she was very muscular- but in height. Much taller than Death and I. She was covered in armor with long red hair. And a more weighted man, (her brother I was guessing) was also covered in armor. They surprised me at how human they looked, despite their size. If these people were what humans call aliens then I think there is some serious photo-shopping going on on Earth.

I sat up but never got up. I was more tired than I thought. I looked up at Death and he crossed his arms. "I'd prefer getting done this year." he said while tapping his foot. I continued to look at him lazily. "Alright then." he said setting his hand on one of the twin scythes dangling off his belt.

I hopped up quickly and motioned for him to lead the way. I followed him over to another woman on the other side of the large castle-like building. This lady was strange and gave me unusual-however not bad-vibes. Her eyes were covered with a blue cloth and she wore armor like the others only instead of fully covering her it ran down her body turning into a white-blue robe with runes in the design and she held a walking stick. When she was done talking to Death about something (I didn't know what because I was zoned out) she 'looked' down at me.

"A human?" she asked seeming surprised.

I looked up at Death and rolled my eyes thinking _'duh'_, glad that she couldn't see me...wait how did she know I was human?

"Yes. An annoying, lazy human in fact." He looked back and forth between us.

She kept her covered eyes somewhat pointed to me as she slightly bent over. "Not lazy," she spoke softly, "Exhausted."

She straitened up and held her arms up slightly and whispered something unintelligible. Blue sparkles started flickering off of me. I must have looked like an idiot being freaked out by this. But I was starting to feel happy and energized and my surprised look turned into a dopey smile.

"Wow!" was all I could say when the little light show had ended.

When we left there I asked Death were we were headed as I skipped along beside him joyfully. "Where are we going? Who were they? What did that woman do to me? I feel amazing!" I asked all at once.

He never made any indication of looking at me or even of hearing me. We both kept walking...and skipping along. I was just about to say "Hello!?" when he answered.

"We're going to find out what those demons did to you. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." I said recalling what the Charred Council had sent us both out to do. Death was the only one who took the job. Strife didn't care enough to do it. Fury was on another mission. And War didn't want any job dealing with something that didn't involve fighting. Either that or he just didn't like kids because so far there had been enough fighting for me. And I wasn't a kid, I was a teenager. Besides, technically they _chose_ Death as much as letting them decide for themselves. He was the oldest and the leader of the Four Horsemen and much more suited for the job.

When I first arrived at the Charred Council's domain they had transported me and several demons who were around me at the time of transportation, in a black cloud of smoke. One that even surprised the Horsemen because it was apparently a hard magic to do. I was on the demon's lab table one second and the next we were in front of the Council. Or so I heard, I was unconscious at the time for the demons had been doing several 'tests' on me.

"And those people?" I asked in present time.

Death looked over at me, "They were helping us find someone who might know. That woman used a magic to give you energy to answer your other question. And right now we are headed to see Vulgrim. Perhaps he should know, he specializes in very unusual things."

"Where will we meet him at?" I asked more calmly this time.

"Somewhere in a cave in these woods." he answered waving in the direction of it with his hands.

The trees around us as we walked downhill were tall and a beautiful green. Rays of light came down from the canopy and sparkled with dust. Every one that we passed I would put my palm up to it and let it soak my hand in sunlight. Death passed under them without acknowledging their presence. I wondered if he even had a soul to recognize beauty anymore.

After a while of walking we eventually reached the cave. It was wide and gaping, formed from a tall wall of rock. Grass and bushes grew on top of the wall and I wondered what it looked like up there.

We walked into the cave going from soft grass to hard solid rock that thudded under out feet. It was round at the mouth of the cave with a flat surface much like a stage. It had two tunnels going deeper into the cave that were lit with a dim ominous glow. In the far right corner of the circular "stage" was a large metal square, very much out of place. Inside the square was some kind of rune.

Death walked up to it as I followed and out of the rune on the ground blue smoke formed and who I guessed was Vulgrim appeared out of the smoke.

"Welcome!" he said with enthusiasm. He had two large horns coming out from atop his head and two bulky wings wrapped with some sort of gauze hanging behind him. He didn't seem to have legs, instead in their place only more blue smoke under some sort of tunic with scrolls rolling off of it. He had blue skin which in this light looked very much like Death's. And also like Death he wore no shirt, revealing everything above his belly button.

"Care to browse my-" Vulgrim began but Death cut him off in a harsh tone.

"Were not here to shop, demon. I need help on something. Information."

"You know the requirement Horseman." Vulgrim looked down at me and smiled.

Death stepped in front of me as he spoke, "I have the souls for you."

"Hmmm," Vulgrim grumbled but accepted. I couldn't help but think he wanted _my_ soul instead.

"I need her. She's the reason I'm here." Death said confirming my thought.

"I like young ones much better." Vulgrim grinned at me then looked at Death, the smile all but disappearing from his demonic face, "But I'll accept, What do you need?"

"I need to know about-" Death paused and looked at me and walked with Vulgrim further into the cave signaling me with his hand to stay.

Unbelievable! He won't even let me hear about my own situation!

I sat there for a few minutes and began to get bored so I walked out and back to the forest not far from the cave. I looked around for signs of wildlife or anything interesting. What I heard was running water . The thought made me remember how thirsty I was. I had water in my backpack as well as food that I had completely forgotten about. _'Eh, no need to waste it'_ I thought and I walked towards the sound of the trickling water.

Behind some thick bushes a drop off revealed large rocks, a white sand bed, and a beautiful creek with clear blue water. My eyes practically sparkled. I trotted down and jumped on the rocks to reach the water. I almost fell into it on the last jump off the rock but I recovered and reached down in the creek. The feel of the water was cold. I filled my palms with it and tasted it. Best...water...ever! I reached into my backpack and poured out my old water. Far away from the creek of course, not to mix it in with this holy water from Heaven.

I looked back up towards the cave but it was too far up to see. I didn't hear them so I shrugged my shoulders and went to fill my water bottle and drink more. I sat there staring at it for a minute when something hit me. How long had it been since I bathed? I had no idea. From the time the demons took me away to when I woke up in front of the Council and for several days after that I had been walking with Death! Yikes! _'I wonder if anyone else noticed?'_ I thought. Well he still wasn't back yet so, what the heck?

I dare not risk taking my clothes off but instead left them on. I removed my knee-high Converse shoes and then my socks and waded into the water, clothes and all. The pool was deep enough to where if I sat on my knees it would just barely cover my head with water.

I swam around for a bit rubbing my arms and face trying to get the crud off. I didn't spend too much time in the water though, just enough to get soaked and wash my long black hair out. When I was done I got out and sat in the sand. Bad idea! The sand stuck to me like white on rice.

My clothes were a bit tattered. Of course I had been wearing this dress since I got kidnapped. Well, I guess you could call it a dress. In reality it _was_ all one piece and came down like a skirt but it had shorts under it. It came down right above my knee.

The top part had tank top shoulders and a hood. The entire thing was tight around me everywhere except my legs (good thing, because we had done a lot of running) but it was comfortable.

I sat there still listening for Death, keeping my feet in the shallow part of the water wondering what they were talking about. Then I started to think about how silently he moved. I might never know if he left the cave. Oh well, he'd find me. After all he couldn't finish the mission without me...could he?

**Death-**

**I looked at** **Vulgrim wondering if he had truly earned his reward. "Very well," I said after a long pause of thought, "here is your souls." I raised my left arm and released them. They floated around for a second before Vulgrim sucked them up and grunted with delight. **

** "Tasty," he smirked, "Now, any items you'd like to buy?" I started to walk back to the mouth of the cave and he followed silently behind me. **

** "No, I must continue my mission and take the girl to-" I froze in my tracks. **

** "It appears she has run off." Vulgrim stated. **

** "Really?" I asked sarcastically with grinding teeth behind my mask. "Or...,"**

** I walked out of the cave and started to step silently on the leaves looking and listening for any sign of her or other beings that might be interested in a human. Though very few people knew of the human, word seems to get around quickly somehow and many people would be curious. Some might even be willing to kidnap her just to feed their curiosity. And the demons who were in on kidnapping her in the first place would certainly be aware of her and be looking for her.**

** "Good luck on finding her." Vulgrim said from the mouth of the cave. "And on your mission. Feel free to come back and trade with me. You know where I'll be."**

** I didn't answer him. I continued to look around until I heard the **_**splash **_**of water so I walked towards the sound. **

** I kept my hands resting on Harvester (my scythes) which hung on either side of my hips unsure of who it was and if I'd need them. Though I relaxed shortly after when I heard the soft hum of a girl.**

** As usual, as I'm hardly ever wrong, I pulled some brush back and there she was sitting in the sand near a spring with her hair wet and white sand covering her clothes. I jumped onto the nearest rock silently and plopped down on the sand, this time intending to make noise. She turned her head slowly towards me and looked up. And I noticed she had something in her mouth.**

** "What are you doing down here Raven? I thought I signaled for you to stay put?...And what are you eating?" **

** "Bread." She said innocently. And then she started chewing slowly and pulled it back from her mouth to make an innocent smile. She almost made me laugh. **

_**Almost.**_

** "And why is your hair wet? Surely you didn't just go for a swim without me did you?" I asked sarcastically.**

** "No," she giggled, "I...I stunk so I just washed off." she admitted. "You probably need to too. If you've ever even had a bath." She got up and brushed the sand off of her clothes.**

** "There's no time for that, smart aleck. Get ready, let's go." I commanded.**

** "Okay, okay." she said pulling on her socks and shoes. She put her bread in her bag, zipped it up, and threw it over her shoulder looking up at me. I stepped aside and signaled for her to go up first. She looked at the huge boulders in front of her for a second and then tried to climb up. She couldn't even get on the first rock. **

** But the boulders going back up **_**were**_** tall so I lifted her up and gave her boosts at times. I had forgotten how weak and unable the humans were compared to other races I had met in my time. But who is a Horseman with supernatural abilities to judge?**

**Raven-**

I expected him to yell at me but he was surprisingly calm about it. I wonder if I would have packed real slow if he would have said or done anything? But I was too scared of him to find out, even though I tried my best not to show it.

I had pulled my fresh socks on and then my shoes and packed up my book-bag slinging the one strap over my shoulder. I tried to do it with attitude but he didn't even seem to notice.

I went to look at the large rocks I had climbed down earlier and I didn't recall them being that tall. I went to get on the first one and struggled. I put my hands up there and tried to pull myself up but they were too wet and slippery (excuses, excuses). I felt a push off my feet suddenly and I landed on my chest on top of the rock.

I stood up and turned to see and he was already beside me. I looked up at him and turned to go up the next with no success. He sighed and jumped up to the next boulder like it was nothing and reaching for my arm. I hesitated for a second and then gave him my hand. He pulled me up to him, grabbed me by the waist and threw me on top of the next rock like a little kid. I couldn't help but blush a little at being weak and incapable.

I had just gotten up to brush the leaves and dirt off when Death pushed me to the ground and held my head down.

"Hey!" I yelled and he quickly put his hand over my mouth and leaned down over me. His oily black hair brushed the ground next to me and he pointed. Through the bushes there were demons scavenging around and looking at the ground, no doubt trying to find our trail.

Above them squawked Dust, Death's crow. The demons didn't seem to notice the crow or just didn't realize it was the Reaper's bird, and continued on with their search.

"Shh," he whispered to me. I nodded behind his grip and he released my mouth. I pushed up on my elbows and looked up at him. He was looking left and right searching for a way out.

"Why don't you just fight them?" I asked in the quietest voice I could manage. So quiet a cat might even have trouble hearing it, but not a Horseman.

He leaned down to my ear knowing I wouldn't be able to hear a whisper as low as the one needed to stay hidden. Since the demons have a very acute sense of hearing. "Too risky for you. If I let my guard off of you once you would have no way to defend yourself."

_'Gee thanks'_ I thought. "Your Death! You can do anything! Besides I'll wait right here. They won't even know I'm with you."

"Hardly," he said claiming he couldn't do everything and then paused for a second thinking on it and looked over at the demons who were still searching around. "Very well. Stay down! And this time don't go anywhere." He reached for his scythes.

"No way I'm missing this!" I said still whispering.

He leaped to his feet and started running swiftly towards the demons. They looked up surprised and the lead demon (I was assuming) raised his jagged axe into the air and charged. All the smaller demons followed his command like dogs in a pack and ran for Death. He zig-zagged around them all and climbed up one of the thick trees past all five of them.

He did a back-flip off the tree and landed with two scythes, one in each of two of the demons like something off of _Assassin's Creed_. The other three paused for a minute a few feet from Death. He looked up and pulled the scythes out spraying the dead leaves of the forest floor with blood.

Death charged forward at the rightmost demon. In an instant Death's scythe became a huge hammer. He swung it as if it were light as a feather and hit the demon square in the chest. The demon groaned falling to his knees, with his mouth dripping blood. Behind him Harvester had transformed back into a scythe, this time however as one whole blade. The blade's staff was taller than its wielder and had a jagged edge.

Death's body started to smoke in a purple cloud and he phased slamming Harvester into the ground slinging dirt. The dirt and dust cleared and he was in his Reaper form.

I was bewildered at what I saw. His wings of bone propelled him across the ground like a bullet. He swung Harvester and split the smaller demon in half with no delay.

Death flew to the next and last demon and released one of his hands from the staff of the scythe. He blocked an attack of the demon's axe by grabbing it. The blade shook as both of them struggled only for a second and then Death snatched it from him and tossed it across the forest. It flew in an arch until it slammed into a tree, stuck in its place. He grabbed the demon by the throat and in another cloud of smoke he became his original form.

He held his weapon at the demons throat and I guessed, since his mouth was hidden behind a mask so I couldn't tell, he had asked a question. I did not hear his voice but I heard the booming voice of the demon's.

"We only want the girl! She must die!" It growled through sharp teeth like a canine's. Another pause and the demon answered another silent question. "Go ahead! All of the demons know of her and they won't stop until she's dead." With that Harvester stabbed into the demon's chest. He made a sick blood choked laugh and went limp falling off the blade of Harvester.

I may have been smiling at first but now I was afraid. I wanted get up and run to protection from the very person the entire universe fears. How corrupted I felt. I sat up slowly looking around for any sign of danger and sat back down on my knees.

_'The demons want me. They want me dead.'_ I thought over and over again in my head. Death was right, I couldn't stop them nor protect myself. I wouldn't last a second against them. I sat there for a moment with my head in my hands trying not to ball up and cry. Why couldn't I be a normal girl who meets death when I get like 90 or something?

I uncovered my eyes and jumped back, my veins pumping with adrenaline and muscles tensing ready to run or fight to the death. But...it was _only_ Death who was on his knees in front of me, staring. _'Oh yeah, it's only Death sitting in front of me literally staring me in the face. No big deal.'_

"Quit doing that!" I yelled.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently and I knew behind that expressionless mask of his he was smiling.

"Popping up out of no where, like Bagul from _Sinister_! You look like him too! Faceless and creepy and...and...stuff." I growled.

"Who? Never mind...So, did I scare you?" He tilted his head a bit.

"No! It's just..."

"Just what?"

I paused for a long minute thinking of an excuse. But I had nothing. "What the demon said." I gave in.

"What about what the demon said?" He asked stupidly.

"Nothing just the part about him wanting some cookies!" I yelled sarcastically, "Every demon's out to kill me!" I groaned and looked away from him burying my face in my hands.

**Death-**

**I had the slightest feeling of pity for the poor girl. I was deciding on if I should really let the pity take over me and if it would affect my mission if I did. **_**'Of course it would!' **_**my conscience flung at me. But as I looked at the girl I had an urge to make a long speech to her about how the demons are out to kill their own mothers, but I was no conversationalist so I just sat there and watched her.**

** I was half waiting for her to start crying and half waiting for her punch a tree and slap me. She kept looking angry one moment and in pain and afraid the next. The look on her face continued to twist with even more emotions. Ones I wasn't even sure I had ever felt or had felt in a long time.**

** She eventually came to her senses and got up rubbing her eyes. "Hmm, it's getting dark. Let's find a place to let you rest for the night." I said trying to make it easy on her for the rest of the night. Human females can get **_**quite**_** temperamental under stress. In fact all females can. Sometimes it's like I don't even know my own sister, Fury.**

** "Okay," she grumbled slumping over sleepily. **

** I set off to find a safe spot while she dragged along. I decided I wasn't going to go through the hassle of sticking her in a tree. Then I'd really have to be on alert to make sure she didn't fall out of it. Besides I would be up all night to stand guard on the ground anyway since I didn't **_**have**_** to sleep. It was only a choice.**

** After walking around for a while with the light slowly fading I had found a good thick part of the forest to stay the night. It was near the creek if she wanted water and was surrounded by bushes that hid us from sight. **

** "Here should be fine." I told her and she dropped her bag and started moving leaves out of the way. She cleared a large area by a tree and sprawled out in the dirt, moving this way and that until she became comfortable on her side facing me. She closed her bright green eyes and after just a few moments she asked a drowsy question. "Death?"**

** "Hmm?"**

** "My parents...," and without another word her breathing slowed down to sleep.**

** I paced most of the night, unsure of anything else to do. I wasn't about to leave her by herself to let the demons come and kill her. The Council had given me hard words that if the girl was killed they would not only burn away my soul away for all eternity but my brothers' and sister's as well. And I may be Death and had done some terrible regrettable things but killing a child was not on my list and I didn't plan on putting it there. Especially a child of the third kingdom of which at no matter what age would be defenseless. **

** She wasn't as much a burden as I expected really. Questions here and there, expected of anyone who had spent their life kept from the truth, very few complaints which had mostly been my fault, but other than that she obeyed well. **

** But I feared for what the Council might do when my mission is complete and we have the answer. And even if we could find out what the demons had done or had tried to do would the Council still kill her? Surely they wouldn't let the human return to her life as if nothing had ever happen would they, expecting her to keep her mouth shut? Or perhaps they would just wipe out her memory. **_**If**_** she even survives this which I fully intended on keeping my soul so that wouldn't be a problem.**

** Oh, well. Only time will tell.**

** After a few hours of pacing around I began to get bored. Me. Death. Bored. I was loosing my mind. I looked over at her and seen her bag behind her. I walked over to it and slowly quietly unzipped it trying not to wake her, though I doubted it, it had been a long day for her so she'd be sleeping well. **

** Inside I found some water, food, and something else. It was a pendant. I held it up to my mask for a closer view. I had never seen such a symbol before. It seemed to be a wolf holding a ball in its mouth. The wolf was black with red eyes and the ball had a purple liquid inside of it. In the middle of the ball was some sort of rune. I squinted at it for a moment and then tried scratching at it but it was melted into the pendant. **

** Raven sighed and rolled over onto her other side, now facing me. So I put the pendant back and zipped the bag back up quietly, just in case. I didn't want her to see me snooping through her things and I'd ask questions later.**

** I went to the closest tree beside her and sat down, folding my legs close to my body and sat like that the rest of the night, listening for any sign or clue of the enemy.**


	2. The Angel Scribe

Raven-

I woke up on the ground completely unaware of where I was or when I'd fallen asleep. I leaned up against the tree behind me and stretched out my arms and popped my back and neck. I reached for my bag and pulled out the bread I didn't get to finish yesterday and started eating away at it. I hadn't realized how much I had not eaten the last few days. So much excitement was going on for me to even think of food.

The woods around me seemed to flutter with life unlike yesterday. Birds of many sizes flew and hopped from tree to tree. They made calls unlike the ones on Earth. A few of the calls made me jump, they were so loud and irritating.

One of the birds stood out from all the other colorful ones because he was black. Dust. He seemingly tried to fit in but whenever a bird would come close he would puff up his feathers and laughingly hop towards them aggressively. They would _squawk_ and fly away, confused.

I finished my bread and thought about what had happened yesterday. Arriving at this new place, talking to the two women, meeting Vulgrim, going to the creek, the demons fighting with Death, and me almost crying. That was about all I remembered.

Death! I looked around frantically and seen him leaning against a tree. His head was bowed down resting on his arms which were crossed over his knees in front of him. Was he asleep? Does he even sleep?

I crawled slowly on my knees to where he was sitting, "Death?" He opened his orange gleaming eyes making me jump. Of course, what doesn't make me jump these days.

"Finally up I see." He snorted and stood up. He stretched his arms out from him dully and turned around to look down on me from where I was sitting on my knees.

"Were to next?" I asked

"Hmm..."

"Oh great, you don't know."

"I didn't want to do this but I don't believe I have a choice."

"Oh God! Your gonna kill me!?" I put my hands over my cheeks in shock, but I was only joking.

"Yes, But I'm just not sure where to put your body." he played along.

"The creek seems like a nice place to rest in peace."

"No, someone might find you there." He looked down at me and his eyes were soft and playful. "And they'd know it was me."

_'Well, someone is in a good mood.'_ I thought

"I meant talking to a friend about you."

"Well haven't you already talked to others? Why do you not want to talk with this friend?"

"This is a different kind of friend. One that I can't just bridge over to. And a race that might not be happy with a human seeing them. They believe most humans aren't worthy to see them. Of course he does not think the same as the others...I guess."

"Well, who is it?"

"Azrael."

"You mean Shi no Tenshi? The Angel of Death."

"Yes, you've heard of him?"

"Yes. In Christian writing. Oh, I get to see an angel!?"

"Not as special as you'd think. Their just like you and I. Normal people except with wings. And a snooty side." He said matter-of-fact.

"Well you're not normal."

"No?...Get your stuff. Lets go."

I picked up my bag and looked over at him curiously. He was covering up my dirt bed with pine straw. Without looking at me he answered. "To cover up where we've been."

When he was done he motioned for me to follow him. We walked a ways before he stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Now, I'm going to open a portal," he spoke. "Just one that will get us to the gates."

"Gates of what? Heaven?"

He chuckled, "Not even close. Were going to ride Despair to get there. Just don't fall off and don't freak out and you'll be fine." He looked out into the woods at what seemed like nothing. I followed his eyes.

The sound of thunder became recognizable out of the call of birds and formed into hoof beats. A horse reared out of the ground where there was once nothing.

Its skin was a rotting pale green and the same color smoke came from its hooves, mouth, mane and tail, and from the tears in its skin. It wailed a sound that didn't seem anything like any horse I ever heard. I'd spent my whole life around them so I should know.

"I'm gonna ride that thing?" I spoke disgusted and the horse snorted and shook his head in complaint.

"Yes." Death answered simply.

The horse was much too big for me to get on by myself so again he lifted me up-or shall I say threw me-behind the saddle. Sure put me _behind _the saddle. Such a gentleman.

In a swift fluid movement Death was in the saddle. Dust came swooping down and landed on his shoulder, cawing loudly. Death nodded once to the bird and made one last look over his shoulder at me and with the slightest of kicks the horse surged off making me clutch the back of the saddle so I wouldn't get flung off. How embarrassing that would have been.

After a few strides the woods around us started to disappear. Or at least change. Instead of green trees and blue sky it all slowly faded and fell away to a white tunnel. It was something I couldn't explain. But as the horse moved it was soon all white, and nothing else.

I felt like I was spinning and I started to become sick and released one of my hands from the saddle to cover my mouth. All I could think was _'Please don't throw up on him. Please don't throw up on his horse. Please, please, please!'_ I closed my eyes tightly but it only made it worse. I felt a bad up thrust in my stomach and I held it back as best I could.

Death looked back at me. "You had better hold that in." he commanded. All I could do was nod behind my hand which was scrunched to my mouth.

After minutes of an absence of hoof beats and a burn in my throat, a loud thunderous _clod_ of hoof on stone eroded away the silence. We slowed to a trot and I squinted in the bright light to see huge statues of winged soldiers lined up on an enormous bridge. Up ahead were the gates to what Death had said before were _'not Heaven.'_

Behind the gate in the air were what looked like floating islands. They were shaped like mountains, just upside down. And around the islands swarmed strange creatures flying on humongous wings. They were griffins!

_'More and more creatures it seems aren't really myth.'_ I thought to myself. I was about to ask Death if all creatures that humans think are fiction are actually real but he spoke cutting me from my train of thought.

"Stay behind me. Don't let them see you. Not yet. " he spoke in a raspy whisper as we approached the gate at a slow walk and from behind the stone fortress and golden gate five angels flew up gracefully and started to fly towards us.

I straightened behind him to be hidden, as they landed with a thud in front of us. But as much as I'd like to obey I was too curious. I peeked around his shoulder to see them.

The middle most angel stepped one foot ahead of the others. "Halt." he said behind armor that encased his entire body. Save for his head which he was the only one of the angels to not wear a helmet. His wings twitched behind him, no doubt nervous in Death's presence.

"State your business Horseman." his voice was deep and gave off a dominating ring to it.

"My business is my own."

"I've heard that from a Horseman before and it didn't end well."

"I am not my brother. I only need information."

The soldier squinted at that and paused, thinking. "From whom?"

Death waited for a moment, also thinking. Dust twitched at his shoulder and Despair pawed the ground impatiently. "Azrael," he finally answered.

The angel twitched his wings once more and raised his left hand moving his fingers. The gate opened slowly and the the five angels turned simultaneously and marched towards the gate in a V shape.

Despair stepped forward without command and followed them. The wall above us as we walked under the gate was the thickest I had ever seen. Two watch towers sat above it on either side. The gate itself was a gleaming golden and as it came up I could see the most beautiful city I had ever laid eyes on. Buildings up past the sky, statues of ancient angels that towered with them and bridges that floated near the concrete roads were as far as the eye could see.

As we walked past, four more angels came down from atop the wall and floated just above us. Their wings were white with a blue tint seeming to come from the armor on the their wings. They kept their heads held high, at least most of them did. Ones gaze ran across us for only a second and he stared down.

"Who in Heaven's name are you riding with?" asked the angel. All heads turned to us and concern hit my face like a foul ball in the bleachers. _'Maybe angels aren't who we humans think they are.' _I thought as panic flooded through me.

Dust sensed the trouble and took flight to circle above us. "She's the reason I'm here," Death told them. "It's the Charred Council's orders." The angels all looked at each other for a moment. Then the angel who had stopped us at the gate approached us on foot.

He came to the right of us and looked back and forth between Death and I. I looked at Death who had his fist clenched around Harvester as a warning. My feet squeezed around Despair's hips which made him step around eagerly.

The angel looked towards the gate and nodded. A bright blinding light came over us and I felt the horse rear under us and everything went black.

**Death-**

**The light disappeared quickly. Going from white, to blue, and back to white flurrying off in a cloudy mist. I would have fought back with my own necromancy if I didn't know what was happening. We had been teleported to the building Azrael was in.**

**I knew it. The angels didn't want Raven to see their precious city. Like she wasn't worthy. What's it theirs to decide?**

**Oh, well. We made it here easier than I thought it would be. And with no fighting in front of the girl. I fear she may be scarred for the rest of her life, however long it might be. **

**So be it.**

**We were left alone in the 'lobby' of the library. Of course Azrael would be ****_here_****, never far from his books. I looked at Raven who had her hand on her head and was acting dazed and wobbly. **

**The teleportation had probably messed with her mentally. She wouldn't be able to think straight for a few minutes. Humans weren't quite ready for magics yet. **

**I thought I might need to carry her up the spiral steps to find him but there was no need. Azrael landed silently beside us with a welcoming smile. He bowed his head and I made the slightest of nods back out of pure honor. Azrael was one of the few who deserved it from a Horseman.**

**His smile disappeared as he saw Raven and he looked at me with surprise. "This is why I'm here, Azrael. You may know something."**

**"Of course, Death. What is it that you need?" He asked studying Raven who still didn't seem to have a clue in the world.**

**I spoke in a language that only he and I could possibly know, even though there seemed to be no one else around. I told him why she was here and why I needed help.**

**"Don't, don't, don't do that." Raven stuttered.**

**"Do what?" I asked.**

**"Talk...like that. Like, like...in another voice. I mean thingy...ummm, language! Yeah. Language."**

**"By the Creator, what's wrong with her?" Azrael spoke urgently and confused. **

**"They teleported us here. Apparently her body can't tolerate such magics." I spoke to him and then to her, "It's for your own good. Trust me."**

**"****_No-body _****spose' to trust Death!"**

**"You may be right. Shall we?" I signaled towards the steps.**

**"Yes, of course." He hesitantly broke his gaze from her and flapped his wings to hover just above us. I grabbed her by her upper arm and effortlessly pulled her up the steps. She stumbled behind. Half walking and half hopping up the steps. I eventually tired of it and picked her up by her stomach and carried her under my arm with Azrael leading the way farther up the steps.**

**The walls were just endless shelves of books and scrolls and papers. There were stairs cutting off from the main one that led to places unknown. I would dread getting lost here.**

**Raven was starting to act very strange and fidgety. She went from being sluggish to hyper. I looked down and she looked up happily "I sent my soul a banana from my uncle's house. Hahahaha!" **

**She was definitely out of it.**

**Azrael eventually stopped at a cutoff from the steps leading to a semicircular room with a desk in it. The desk was littered with scrolls and ancient books. And the walls were more shelves covered with yet more books. **

**Another younger scribe angel was sitting behind the desk studying one of the scrolls. He looked up shocked at the sight of the girl who was now fighting my grip around her waist.**

**"Hey! Put me down! Now!" She yelled.**

**I released her or better yet dropped her to the floor. She grumbled and got up dusting off her black dress and boots...or whatever they were. She looked up and gave me a dirty look. I could tell she was back to normal, unfortunately. **

**"Rafael, do me a favor will you?" Azrael asked. The angel stood willingly still staring at Raven. **

**These angels act as if they've never seen a human before. Which sure most of them haven't, especially a scribe, but still. It's as if they thought they were myth. **

**The angel Rafael walked to him obediently finally breaking his gaze from her. Azrael whispered something into his ear.**

**"Oh!" he said and rushed away quickly. He dropped off the spiral stairs easily and hovered back upwards quickly.**

**"I sent him for the books we will need." he explained. I nodded and looked down to look at Raven but she wasn't there. What a first. **

**I twisted around to find her looking at the shelves near the desk. "So many books," she said in awe.**

**"Indeed." the angel spoke still hovering above the floor. He eased towards her with curiosity glued to his face. **

**I wondered what was going through his mind. Was he studying how humans had evolved so far? Studying how she perceived the world, or how different she was from his own kind. **

**Well, at least it was better than him telling her that the knowledge of the angels wasn't for her, so don't touch anything you pathetic lower species. **

**She gradually walked around the room and flipped around to look at the desk. She picked up one of the scrolls carefully but disappointment came over her face and she set it back down.**

**"****_Aren't you worried about her getting knowledge from something here, when the humans were only supposed to be given the Bible to study what is past their own world?_****" I asked in the same foreign language as before so that she wouldn't understand. She glanced up at me angrily, hearing it but went back to snooping.**

**"****_Relax. All of these scrolls here are the special important ones and in a language, only angel scribes know. The information is safe. Out there however is another story. I would hate to break the Creator's law so keep her away from those books._****" He looked at me with the same welcoming smile and I just stared back.**

**At that time Rafael returned with three books in hand. We walked to the stairs to meet him. I signaled for Raven to come. **

**The young scribe handed Azrael one of the books and he quickly flipped to the pages we needed. I leaned over a bit to look. **

**"Krakish." he said and I could see Raven flinch. It was the name of the Master demon who had kidnapped her. The Council had interrogated her into telling them everything. And we-as in my brothers and sister-had heard it all. **

**She had told us they did terrible things to her. Things which the Council healed for her of course. They seemed very upset over the incident, yet surprisingly gentle towards her. No doubt their greatest rule for themselves (Or itself) was the protection of the race not ready for the outside worlds yet. **

**She had told us that she was walking in the woods when she ran into the demons. They kidnapped her and stuck her in a cage like an animal. They had knocked her unconscious and when she woke she was strapped to a table in a foul smelling room.**

**They tortured her continuously after asking her one simple question or rather statement that she continued to deny she knew, "The symbols, tell us the symbols." She continued with the same answer.**

**At one time they had brought her to a round arena and shown her several idols that they claimed meant something to the symbols and should spark a memory. Once again she answered with "I don't know." and they would give her several lashes with a whip or chain. **

**Another time they had taken her back to the tables, chained her down and forced a scorpion like bug down her throat which the demons said would bite her brain stem and force her to tell them. She became unconscious never knowing if she had told them the answer. **

**When she woke they came back to the table and injected her with a purple fluid several times. It would make her spasm and she would become aggressive and eventually unconscious. She would awaken with a horrible dream and harsh wounds.**

**The demons hopelessly tried the bug again. And again she fell to unconsciousness. This time however when she woke she was at the feet of the Council for they had used an emergency portal which brought all the demons and her in that particular lab room to the Council. The Council killed the demons and she told them her story and they healed her terrible wounds that the demons had caused. **

**Not only did she tell us the story but we seen it for ourselves. The Council wanted to ensure she wasn't lying or had been tricked into thinking it happened so they tapped into her memories and we all witnessed the horrors first hand. It was bloody and much more had happened in the memories that she told in her story. But no matter what the demons did she continued with the same answer.**

**Then after seeing this they sent me-since I was the oldest and wisest in such a situation-to do the mission. I normally wouldn't take such a task but it seemed the Council was in no mood for argument. And besides the third kingdom did interest me since they had once lived on the ashes of my race, the Nephilim. **

**They ordered me to take the girl and find out who was truly behind all this, and what the symbols were, but most importantly find out why they did it.**

**So no wonder why Raven had flinched. Azrael looked at me asking a silent question ****_'Around her?'_**** I nodded and he continued. **

**"Krakish is a demonic under-lord. He controlled and created many beasts of mayhem such as Cerberus, who guards the gates of Hell, Centaurs, and even Dragons and Griffins. Of course he fell at the hands of one of our warriors long ago."**

**"Michael." I answered**

**"Yes, or so we thought he fell." he looked at Raven, concerned. "He had quite an interest in the new race which was still being created at the time he fell. We had heard rumors that he planned to use them for testing. To use them to create more of his spawn since they were vulnerable to such power and necromancy. That is why we sent out mightiest warriors and finest soldiers to destroy him."**

**"Do you think that's what he's doing now? Testing on the humans. Trying to...," I looked at Raven, pausing. She raised her eyebrows in a ****_'Well?...'_**** look and I continued, "Uh, transform them into new creatures?" **

**Raven looked down at the ground at that. Now, truly not wanting to hear. Or perhaps...something more.**

**"Well, you see in order to change from one form to another, to transform them, there were certain magics that had to be used. Magics lost...or at least to the demons. We have the right books here in the library."**

**"So, what are these symbols they're speaking of?"**

**"It's runes. The magics had to be infused into runes...Death?"**

**I was staring at the ground. I wondered if the rune on Raven's pendant had anything to do with it. I paused for a moment. "Let's see the books then."**

**"Should I go get the book?" Rafael asked. I had forgotten he was here. He was listening to the story just as curious as I was.**

**"No, it's not far from here so we'll walk. Return to your studying." Azrael ordered with a nod and the scribe quickly walked back to his desk with wings held high in curiosity as he still looked at Raven. She looked up at me and made a retarded face and rolled her eyes. I only chuckled. Azrael turned to lead farther up the stairs. **

**We followed as I kept an eye on Raven. We'd never get this done if she were to get lost in this God-forsaken place. And I had to ensure she didn't get nosy and read anything. **

**One of the Creator's laws were that until humans joined into the balance-meaning could defend themselves from demons and magics-they were to only follow one book to tell them of the universe. The Bible. Though I had gathered most humans took no interest in it.**

**After minutes of walking in silence Azrael stopped and turned to face us. Raven was too busy looking around to realize he had stopped and ran smack into him. She fell to the floor holding her nose. **

**"Ow," she complained. Azrael looked strangely amused and confused. She stood back up and backed up a bit from him and looked at the both of us, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "Carry on." she coughed.**

**"Very well, then." he reached for one of the books and as he pulled it out dust flew from the shelf. **

**_'Hmm, not looked at in some time."_**** I thought.**

**Raven sneezed and fanned at the air. "Gee, ever heard of Swiffer Sweeper!"**

**I wasn't sure what she meant so I ignored her. Azrael turned to his side to brush the dust off away from her and again opened it to the exact spot we needed. He gave me the book for a better look. Raven popped her head out from under my arm to see. "Hey I know th-" she frowned without finishing her sentence. **

**I looked at the book. It was the same symbol as the one on her pendant. So she ****_was_**** keeping something from me.**

**"Wait, you know this symbol?" I asked but already knew the answer. **

**"No! No I don't! I just thought I did. Ha! You know some Japanese symbols kinda look the same as, you know stuff like that. He heh. Did I tell you I was adopted by Japanese people?" **

**"Your a terrible liar. Tell me! Have you seen this before!?"**

**"I, uh." she looked at the book once more and paused a long second, "No." she looked defeated, staring at the ground. I knew she was lying.**

**"Raven. Don't lie! It's in your bag. Get it out."**

**"You went through my stuff! How could you?"**

**I was getting angry and I grabbed her shoulder and shook her like a rag doll. "See! I knew you knew! Now get it out!"**

**"Death?" Azrael asked. I looked at him with fury in my eyes. He was very concerned. "Stop. You don't have to hurt her. She'll give it to you."**

**I looked back at her and pushed her back a few steps releasing my hand from gripping her shirt. "Now!" I commanded one last time.**

**She slipped the bag from her back, unzipped it, and never looking up she handed me the pendant. I snatched it from her hand and set it near the symbol in the book. Azrael slid in next to me. "An exact match."**

**I looked back at Raven while handing him the book back. "Were did you get this?" I shook the pendant in my hand. She never answered. Only shrugged her shoulders, still staring at the ground. My fists balled up in fury and Azrael placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and took a step towards her. She looked up quickly and stepped back in fear. Good.**

**"I...," she paused a moment, "I got the pendant from my adopted parents. I have no idea where the symbol came from. Honest." Her voice was very quiet and submissive.**

**"Was the rune there when your ****_adopted_**** parents gave it to you?" I said in a hard and furious tone.**

**"No, at least I don't think so. I never noticed it before."**

**I tried to calm down. This time when I spoke back to her it was much calmer. "Were did your guardians get it?"**

**She looked up at me thinking of a response. "Uhhh..." she stuttered. She tried quicker this time.**

**"I want the full truth or so help me I will gut you right here, right now."**

**"It's uh..." I took another step forward resting one of my hands on one of the halves of Harvester. "Uh," she stuttered again I pulled it off my belt and shook it once to snap it open. Azrael was to my left about to intervene when she yelled it to the Heavens. **

**"Okay, okay! I got it from my real parents! And the rune's been on the pendant the entire time! You see the demons were only choosing certain bloodlines! I was part of the bloodline. The symbol was a sign for...things. So that they would know I was part of it. My real parents were...part of an occult. I didn't know though. They just told me it was a family heirloom and that I was to wear it all the time! Twenty-four seven! They gave it to me when I turned Twelve. They said I was ready for it."**

**"An occult? So they worshiped demons. And were part of an ancient bloodline that passed down this pendant hoping that one day it would be a sign that you were ready for sacrifice. Then why are they asking for other symbols when it was on the pendant the whole time?"**

**"Because the people of the bloodline would know other symbols! The right ones! That symbol is just there only to show that I am of ****_that_**** bloodline."**

**"So you know what the real symbols are?"**

**"No! My parents died before they could tell me. That's why I have adopted parents."**

**"That's it!" I dropped the pendant on the ground and grabbed both scythes and raised them up. The look on her face told me she was lying and I wasn't going to tolerate it.**

**"Okay! Okay! I'll show you." She stepped back again and wobbled. I grabbed her shirt before she fell to the bottom floor of the library. "Uh," she started and looked to her shoulder. The scythe was digging into her skin effortlessly. I held on to her clothes letting the scythe go in deeper and I took another step forward holding her over the edge. "You better."**

**I yanked her forward and picked her up to her feet with one hand. Azrael stepped towards her and put the pendant that he picked up off the floor around her neck. He held up her wounded arm. "I can heal that with one of my potions down in the-"**

**"We don't have time for that," I cut him off. "Raven let's go."**

**"But he-"**

**"Now!"**

**She moved over to get her bag obediently and tossed it over her shoulder while I asked Azrael if he had anything else to show us in my harshest tone.**

Raven-

He was dragging me down the stairs by my forearm again roughly. I could hardly step down at his pace. And if I tripped or was too slow he would just drag me. I should have told him about all that stuff from the beginning and he would never have hurt me or my feelings. Now I felt like balling up and crying in a hole somewhere. I just hoped it wasn't in front of him or anyone else.

I couldn't keep up so I eventually gave up and let him drag me. He never stopped, slowed, or looked down at me. I looked back to see Azrael with a very pained look on his face. I wish Death would have let him heal my wound. Now he had his grimy fingers all over it, squeezing it. It hurt tremendously. It was just adding to the multiple reasons why I wanted to cry.

We eventually made it to the bottom and Death headed for the door, still dragging me. Azrael landed in front of Death who was about to push him out of the way before Azrael spoke. "At least let me transport you to your next destination. Where are you headed?"

"He doesn't even know!" I screamed my voice cracking under the tight feeling in my throat.

"Quiet!" he yelled shaking me.

"Please. The angels are just going to teleport you straight out of the city anyway. It's best to just get there completely."

"Fine. But she's right. I'm not sure where else to go. Any suggestions?" His voice was still rough and harsh. Like sandpaper on his throat.

"I...I don't know." he straightened out, unsure.

"Then kindly let me leave before I drag you out with _her_ and beat you to a pulp."

Azrael stepped out of the way hesitantly. And Death continued forward pushing through the double doors. Through the doors we stepped out into a bright sunlight making us both cover our eyes. As my eyes adjusted I saw we were surrounded by angels. Some armed with long staffs which were glowing at the ends aimed towards us. No doubt some sort of gun.

"Just get us out of the city. I don't want any trouble." he told them, his hand still covering his eyes.

"I?" I grumbled and he squeezed my arm. But I could say no more. The same light came, as blinding as the sun, and we were back to the gates. Only this time we were on the outside of them. They closed the golden gate exceptionally fast behind us and this time I was on the floor trying not to barf, once again. Death was looking back grumbling to himself in an ancient foreign language I did not know.

At a silent command Despair came out of the ground. "No!" I yelled. Trying to think of the words to say in my spinning fuzzy head. "If you," I had to pause a minute to think, "If you put me on that horse I'm gonna throw up. All...over...you!" I intensified every word and syllable. "I'm gonna throw up on you, on your horse, on your bird, even on your precious ping pong table!" I yelled my head suddenly turning from slow and fuzzy to fast and uncontrollable.

"My what?"

"Bwahaha!"

"Okay, okay. Just sit there and recover." he walked over to his mount and started messing with the saddle and petting him.

I rolled over on my back to look at the clear blue sky. My mind was racing through every memory I had. And suddenly without even thinking I started to sing the song _Bumble Bee_.

Dust came down and landed on the ground beside me. He hopped closer and pecked at my wound which as I had just noticed had left a huge stain of blood on the gray stone. "Hey! Quit that fool!" I rolled onto my belly and reached to pet the bird. He tilted his head a bit and cawed and sure as I touched him he pecked at my fingers. "Hey!" I yelled.

I rolled onto my back again but to my surprise Death was bent down beside me looking at me. "What tha?" My eyes went huge and I started laughing uncontrollably again.

"I don't know what kind of magics they used on you but they shouldn't have used them."

"Oh, look whose back in a good mood Mr. Grumpy." I said in a baby talk kind of way. "You mind explaining to me why your just going to try to gut me and throw me over the stairs and cut my arm and yank me outta there. Not exactly in that order though."

Without answering he grabbed my hurt arm and twisted it lightly, studying it. Blood trickled over his bony fingers but he didn't seem to care. He used his other hand and ran his fingers over the cut. "Ouch!" I tried to pull my arm back but he didn't let go.

"Sit still." he said sounding bored. From out of nowhere he pulled out a bandage wrap that looked like it was from the eighteen hundreds. He wrapped it around my arm several times and pulled the bandage string tight to keep it from coming loose. Instantly the dirty white bandage turned red.

"You should've just let him fix it." I said almost whispering trying not to upset him again. I think I was starting to go back to my normal self.

Again he didn't answer but continued to mess with my bleeding wound. He was holding it tight trying to stop the bleeding. "Are you even hearing me?" I asked.

"I can see your feeling better so can we go now?" He asked me.

"I guess so." I said as I paid close attention to my thoughts, ensuring they were now functional.

"Alright then." he sighed as he got up. He made one last look towards the gate. No doubt they were watching and wondering why we hadn't left yet.

I got up from the ground and brushed off the chalky gray dust from my clothes and then gave a very dirty look towards Dust.

Death this time-most likely apologizing, though he would never admit it-instead of simply throwing me onto the horse, held out his hand. I wasn't sure what he was doing at first so I reached for it with my hand, confused.

"Tsk, put your foot in it!" he snorted.

"Ohh," my cheeks flooded red.

I did as he asked and jumped off his foot and behind his saddle. He reached for the front of the saddle with his left hand nodding to ensure I was ready. I nodded back and he jumped up. I pulled back a little thinking his foot might come and smack me in the face, but it never did and it was much to fast a movement to tell if it ever would.

As we walked along slowly on the bridge with everything falling away to the bright white of nothingness which would take us to wherever Death intended I realized that maybe I didn't have the worst of enemies in this situation.

The Horseman was actually who I should've been fearing. His movements unpredictable and fast. His wisdom greatly exceeding my own would have me at a major disadvantage. And his powers and magics could end me with one quick and silent command. Even his strength without testing could harm me. If he so much as wanted to push me aside playfully that alone could shatter my bones.

And the demons quite frankly were predictable and slow. They choose bronze over brains and if I did know any kind of defense or attack strategy I could probably take one of the smaller ones down if I never took a blow myself.

But I didn't. I knew nothing of what my guardian did and I wasn't about to ask him to teach me. For a while there I thought he was okay. But after that incident, I didn't quite think of him the same way. He was tricky and coning and could get someone to tell him anything just by having them fear him. Like in my case. But then again he still wrapped my wound. He could have just let it get infected.

He was too confusing.

Soon my thoughts became blurry again from the swirling of the portal. I felt sort of like being in one of those fun houses that have all those optical illusion things, only it was worse than that.

We arrived finally in a large sand pit. Red clay and dirt flung from under the horses feet as we came to a stop. I hopped off the back of the horse quickly and ran behind the nearest bush. My body couldn't take it anymore. Something in my stomach had to go.

Well, there went the bread I ate.

I heard the thud of Death's feet hitting the sand and he walked towards me.

"Don't come over here! Leave me alone!" I yelled trying to sound angry but my voice cracked. He paused in his tracks and waited. I sat down for a moment from bending over and tried to breathe.

I had to get this taste out of my mouth. I pulled my book-bag around trying not to look at him and pulled out my water.

I had to waterfall it because I wasn't about to get up-chuck in my fresh water. The water was thankfully cold but it no longer tasted like Heaven since I had just heaped up Hell.

I put the water back trying not to drink it all, since who knows when I'll find another creek, and got up. I covered up my mess with some of the red clay and turned around. He was leaning up against the horse with his arms crossed and his hair in his face. I wiped my mouth and looked around.

We were in some sort of bowl-looking pit. There was a steep ten foot wall of rock and clay to the right of me. It looked much like the sand pits you would see on Earth on the side of the road. To my left there were trees scattered like a light forest and in the distance I could see a grassy plain.

I tossed my bag to the side and passed him going to a nice sandy spot. I snapped a pine limb off of one of the smaller trees and plopped to the ground and crossed my legs. Death came around to sit like me and watched me as I carved into the sand.

I didn't plan on showing him all the runes, after all these are family secrets and if I did show him everything there could be consequences to pay. But I traced down the less important ones and their meanings. He watched and studied with curiosity at my work.

When I was done drawing the runes I wrote the word of their meaning under them. I tried to do it in Japanese hoping he wouldn't be able to read it. I had learned Japanese from my adopted parents.

"Nin wo kuu. (Man eater) Daitan futekina. (Fearless) Ikenie. (Sacrifice) Akuma. (Devil) Dorei. (Slave) Fushi. (Immortality)"

Unfortunately, he knew. Great...

"And these runes give qualities to the creature they would create." he said unquestioningly.

"Hai."

"And your parents...your real parents taught you these."

"Hai." I continued to answer yes while looking at my drawings.

He chuckled a dark laugh, "Now, where's the rest?"

"What?"

"The rest of the runes. I want to see all of them."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I inhaled deeply and tried again. "I...I can't."

"I think you can."

"No."

"Tell me now."

"No." I said and he stood up aggressively.

"I will-"

"Will what?" I asked and paused for a second, "I endured torture for days from those demons. I was living in Hell but I always gave them the same answer because I knew my pain and death were nothing compared to what would happen if I gave them the answer." I stood up looking straight into his eyes which were about a foot above mine, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you."

We locked eyes for the longest minute of my life. The white in his eye were more clearly shown than his orange irises and mine...well I had no clue how I looked but I wasn't afraid. I knew what I said. I _would_ take all the torture again to stop this from happening and he knew it too. Well he didn't quite fully know what would happen if I did and I didn't believe much of it either but I would try my best to stop it since the demons and even the Charred Council seemed serene over it.

He looked away and I could see his jaw was clenched at the edges of his mask. He exhaled and the muscled in his jaw loosened and his shoulders slumped.

**Death-**

**Fury and adrenaline ran through my veins. I wanted to hit something so bad. I knew now there was no way I'd get those symbols. I clenched my teeth hard hoping they wouldn't break.**

**She was serious. And I admired her for it. Taking all the torture from those demons but never giving them the answer. She was tough.**

**Actually, in a way she reminded me of myself. Like when the Abomination Weapons were in danger of being taken but I wouldn't give the location of them to the Charred Council or even my brothers and sister. So I understood how she felt and I wouldn't judge her for it.**

**"Alright." I said finally, looking back at her.**

**She seemed only slightly surprised at that. "What?... So that's it, right?"**

**"I'm not going to force you to give me the answer. And I think it's a good thing that you won't tell me and keep your secret, even after being hurt so bad." I put my hand on her shoulder really meaning what I said.**

**"Get your hand off me! I know what you're doing! You're trying to comfort me, be my friend just so I'll eventually wind up trusting you and giving you what you want!" She shrugged off my hand but I said nothing. She was right not to trust me even though I wasn't trying to get the symbols anymore. She stomped away to the other side of the sand pit. **

**At that moment I knew scare tactics weren't going to be helpful on her anymore. She wasn't afraid of me now that she accepted and understood in herself that not all the torture in the world could make her give up those symbols. And I accepted that as well. I wasn't her boss anymore. This wasn't a fight for dominance anymore. It was a partnership.**

**I wasn't quite sure of the objective of this mission anymore either. We knew what they wanted and knew the people they wanted. I wasn't going to get anything more from Raven. The only thing to do now was to stop them.**

**I wasn't sure it be the best idea to take Raven with me for this. She could easily get killed, which would make the entire mission worthless or she would either just be a burden. But there was no way I was going to take her back to the Council before I was not in need of her anymore. I couldn't just go back and forth. Then they would question by ability and that was the last thing I needed.**

**I bent down to take another look at what she had drawn down and then wiped it away with my hand. Didn't want anyone else getting hold of them. Even if these were useless.**

**I got back up and turned around. She was looking at the ground with her back facing me. Dust was sitting on the pommel of the saddle looking back and forth between us curiously and Despair pawed at the ground impatiently, leaving a rut.**

**I walked over to the saddle shooing away Dust. He flew off sulkily. He'd get over it. I hurled myself into the saddle and looked over at her and she turned her head towards me slightly. Probably wondering if I'm going to leave her.**

**"Let's go." I tried to sound non dominating and make my voice softer. She turned around and grabbed her bag walking around to the back of the horse.**

**"Where are you going?" I asked.**

**"I'm getting on the horse."**

**"Come get in the front."**

**"Your...serious?"**

**I only tilted my head in a nod.**

**"Okay." she said a little happier now.**

**I slid back in the saddle with plenty of room left and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. She got situated and put her hands on either side of the pommel. I reached around her to grab the chain reins and gave Despair a slight kick.**


	3. Seperation

Death-

**We traveled along the tall straw colored grass that reached our feet at a walk. There was someone here who may-though I doubted-know something about the location of the demon, Krakish.**

**We had left all trees for cover behind and now there was nothing around for miles. There was only a forest line in the distance that shown that this landscape had more than just dirt and grass.**

**I let the reins fall onto Despair's neck and gave him his head. He knew exactly where we were going because this was his old home. It was after I had just became a Horseman. My brothers and sister came, throwing down our weapons for the horses couldn't be conquered with blade or steel. **

**I was the first to earn my horse.**

**Suddenly Despair jumped from under my feet. I grabbed the reins quickly and pulled Raven back up from almost being slung off. "Despair, what is it?" I asked and he wailed a warning and ran in place as I held him back.**

**I looked around us and turned to look at my back. Behind us on the next hill were five demonic mounts and their riders galloping at full speed towards us. I loosened the reins immediately and Despair shot forward. He was very unlike War's horse Ruin who was always ready for a fight. Besides, I was almost sure I wouldn't be able to take them on with her in my way. ****_Almost_**** sure.**

**We easily outran them, mostly because we had a good head start. But as usually things never go as they should. Because as sure as I looked back to see the mounts rising towards us on the hill Despair came to a quick and complete stop. I head butted Raven from the sudden jolt which hurt my head so I knew it hurt her's. She made a short involuntary shout in pain and held her head which was now bleeding.**

**Ahead of us opened a portal that seemed to flow in mix of blue and black liquid. It shined white only for a second as a figure came out of it. Then two more. And then many more which quickly surrounded us. Counting the five knights behind us there were at least thirty of them. I just knew I couldn't take them all. Especially the knights. They had always caused problems and were hard to kill because of their powerful mounts and thick armor. **

**I had to get out of here. I summoned Harvester and it fell into my hand as one whole weapon. Despair reared and bolted towards the thinnest line of demons. I swung the scythe and Despair bucked and jumped. I suppose it was a good thing Raven sat up front this time. I had to hold onto her waist with the hand not in use so she wouldn't fall off and she was clutching the pommel for dear life. Thankfully I hadn't let the reins go of Despair for he was out of control even for me.**

**We were almost out of the horde when one of them grabbed my leg. They pulled me and Raven both down to the ground. This was it. The fight they wanted is a fight they'd get.**

**I pushed her around to the back of me and summoned my ghouls to take out as many as they could. They came out of the ground in a flash, as if they had been buried in this very spot, and swarmed around the demons pushing them back. **

**I swung Harvester with only one hand, keeping my other hand on Raven who was leaned against my back. The scythe cut straight through the bone on one of the larger demons who had horns curved around his skull like a mountain goat. His head went flying in the air leaving a comet trail of blood the same color as his skin and most of the other demons here, save for the Knights whose skin was paler, even than mine.**

**The ghouls had been killed off by the time I had taken down three more of the reckless demons but they had taken down at least ten. Thankfully the demons who clawed at Raven's feet, who she either kicked away or I moved her around to push them back, were blocking the knights from the fight. Their horses circled around them bucking and rearing, eager to join in the fight. **

**I kicked, shoved, and smashed the demons back dragging Raven wherever I went. Despair joined in and trampled the smaller demons under his feet. But it wasn't enough. The demons were still overwhelming us. My body fed and strengthened at the death around me but I quickly used it away by summoning the ghouls or a storm that circled in a black cloud with shatters of bone that only cut away at the armored demons, without causing any mortal wounds.**

**We were going to lose this fight if I didn't think of something fast. I had to use Reaper form which made me release Raven but I swung in circular movement with improved power and chopped away all surrounding demons. But I didn't have enough power to stay in that form for long. I landed in a crouch on the ground from being carried by wings and jumped onto the demon nearest to her. I used double scythes to cut into the leather skin of the demon and it fell to the ground twitching and grasping for air.**

**Now only seven demons remained scattered in a disorganized circle. Not good. Few of the knights were able to shove them out of the way. One swung a long glaive which cut into the ground right in between her legs. She was on the ground looking around frantically in fear now being over run with demons. **

**I was occupied with a demon on the outside of that circle.**

**I whistled to Despair who had thankfully taken down one of the knights somehow and was smashing the riders face into the ground. He perked his ears up and went to my silent command. **

**He turned his rear end to the nearest demon and kicked. Red liquid sprayed from the demons mouth and it fell to the ground. This surprised the demon horde for a moment making them back away. I turned back, now finishing off the largest of the demons and then ran to help him. I was cut off from them by two of the knights. They aimed their swords to me and I heard an agonizing scream.**

**"Raven!" I called but there was no answer. I backed up from the knights and split my weapon. I met both of their blades calmly and slowly putting pressure on them. They did the same in a test of strength. The blades trembled and I made a surprise attack. I leaped into the air swinging straight for both of their heads. The left one's head came right off but the right had other intentions. He blocked my attack easily and knocked me to the ground. **

**This time I aimed for his horse who was fighting his masters command. The horse was covered in armor too. Only one place wasn't covered. Its legs. I joined the weapon as one once again and swung for its back legs. It took a bit of hacking and dodging the riders attacks and the horses kicks but I eventually did it. The horse collapsed to the ground squirming. His master was caught under him. Good, I'd finish him later. I ran towards the demons or shall I say demon now that Despair knocked the second to last one unconscious.**

**The last one was staring at me and was grinning. He lifted his arm up. He was holding Raven around her waist and she was grunting in pain. She pushed and punched at his hand with all her might but it didn't even phase him. I made a defensive stance ready to charge towards him but there was no need. He had full attention on me and not on the huge hooves about to come to the back of his head. **

**_Smack!_**** It made a bone crunching sound that rang in my ears as I ran to the collapsing body. I rolled him over and Raven took a huge gasp of air. She was covered in blood but not all of it was the demons. Her leg had a cut so deep that you could clearly see the white bone which had been dug into. She grasped it with tears rolling down her face. Blood ran from the wound like a river and she gripped the grass in agony.**

**I wasn't sure what to do. Then again I didn't have time to think because I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked down to find the glaive of a knight sticking through my chest. I was lifted from the ground and flung off the blade. ****_'Should have killed him.'_**

**"Hmm, I thought you'd be heavier." he laughed.**

**I got up, my dripping wound already starting to close back up and the knight clenched his glaive in disgust. He growled and lifted the massive sword charging for me. **

**I dodged out of the way easily and grabbed his left arm. I face planted him to the ground and shoved Harvester into his back. It only dented the armor so I tried it again this time it made a satisfying crunch.**

**I pulled the weapon out and turned around. In front of me about a hundred feet away opened another portal which now became flooded with even more demons than before. ****_'Impossible! Only Hell could spawn so many creatures.'_**

**These were even more menacing than the last. I couldn't do it. I was too weak from my wound. I sprinted to Raven and picked her up holding her under her legs and supporting her neck. I ran as fast as I could letting Despair run beside me.**

**"Hahaha! Death is a coward!" They all screamed as they ran after me. It might take a while to get my reputation back after this. I inched closer to Despair but as I did a flaming gunshot came an inch from Raven's head. I pulled back and looked behind us. It was the knights, and this time they had pistols. **

**A shot hit Despair in the head and he fell into the ground dissipating into a green smoke only to pop back up on the opposite side of me.**

**"Death!" Raven screamed.**

**I immediately heard the staccato of hooves behind us. I jumped landing in the saddle of Despair only to crash to the ground again in a loud fire of the pistol. We rolled a good long ways down the hill landing in the side of a forest. ****_'We've come this far!?' _**

**I landed on her as she screamed again in pain. I quickly recovered and got up. I picked Raven back up and ran for the woods never stopping. They easily followed us in these thin woods. Another fire rang and I came to a stop landing on one knee. Raven tumbled out of my arms and tried to sit up. She winced only for a moment and stood. **

**"Run." I told her.**

**"I can't!" she yelled.**

**"Yes you can, now run!" I yelled back at her. She teetered in her spot for a moment and limped away as fast as she could. **

**I had been hit in the shoulder blade. It hurt only for a minute and I got back up to face the knights. There were only two of them. The other demons couldn't keep up with the rest of us most likely. I hoped they didn't just open another portal in this location. **

**One of the knights shot a round which I dodged easily, jumping and landing on a tree limb above them. The limb creaked under the pressure and bent down. I looked for the other knight. He was about to head after Raven! I leapt from the tree and landed on the back of his horse. I grabbed his blade holding it on either side of him and brought it to his throat. He fell to the ground limply and and I brought his own sword down on his horse who was bucking wildly at his master's death.**

**I then charged for the other who was looking around for the girl. I swung with the glaive and this time with a surprisingly sharper weapon than my own cut through all four of the beast's legs with one swing. The rider I crushed with the opposite end of the blade. His small head smashed in under the pressure without a scream.**

**I searched around for anymore demons and then for the girl. There were no sign of the demons and the trail of blood Raven had left disappeared after a few feet. Great.**

Raven-

I didn't stop. I followed his order and kept limping away. I had heard a few rustles and battle cries in the area I left but hadn't heard anything else for a long time. I wondered if I should stop. 'No. Don't be stupid and get yourself killed Raven.' I thought to myself.

I limped until I started to feel a little strange. I had just noticed the throbbing pain in the back of my head. I touched the greasy spot on my skull where Death's head had rammed into it. It was matted with hair and blood. I stopped then knowing now that it could be something serious and I should slow down, not that I was going that fast anyways. I hobbled over to the nearest tree and leaned against it for support.

My leg was still bleeding vigorously. To my shock and panic you could see the bone! I gasped deeply and covered my mouth. _'How am I still walking!?'_ I shouted in my head.

The more I sat still the more throbbing pain in both wounds continued to worsen. _'Maybe I should keep walking. That seems to keep the pain away...a little.'_

And so I did. I walked and walked and didn't think about anything else. My mind was going fuzzy. I didn't think about how far away I had gotten or if Death would ever find me. I just walked.

I looked around at the trees and the ground littered with pine straw. Everything seemed to be spinning. I felt so weak, hungry, thirsty, and tired. I knew at the last minute I had lost too much blood. Then I collapsed to the ground with the world around me turning into a black tunnel.

**Death-**

**I had walked the blood trail to the end. I tried to walk straight and found only tiny clues that could have been her or an animal. Later as I searched I found another pool of blood near a tree. It was a significant amount. I saw the disturbed straw where someone had stood and that was it. It was all I had found. **

**With all the blood at this rate she could have died from loss of blood and it would have been my fault. I shouldn't have fought them, I should've just ran. But did I have a choice? They dragged me down from my horse. **

**I called Despair back but he returned with no sign of her. Odd. I had sent Despair to use his excellent nose but again no trail past a couple hundred feet of the last pool of blood. Like she just disappeared.**

**Oh, I hoped the demons hadn't taken her. I would be doomed. As well as my other brothers and sister. Were the Council just bluffing? I could never know. They were unpredictable.**

**I walked around a while longer still searching. What else was I to do?**

**Until...**

**A new kind of portal opened only a few feet away from me. I pulled Harvester off my belt swiftly and held it in my hands as two halves. I waited for anything and everything to come out of it for the longest time. Nothing ever came.**

**This portal seemed familiar in a way. Instead of looking like a blue and black liquid like before this one was red and black. I then remembered whose it was.**

**It belonged to Samael.**

**Samael is the Demon Prince who will take Lucifer's throne when his reign has ended. He was a demon of great power. Even Lucifer sees him as a threat.**

**I walked through the portal knowing that Samael could be helpful if I could somehow help him. No doubt he already has what he wants in mind. That is why he's leading me here.**

**Through the portal Samael was waiting for me on his throne. His demonic upside down wings hanging on either side of his chair raised at my entrance. I walked to him slowly knowing he liked to test one's abilities in a fight.**

**As I arrived at his throne he never made a move. "What is it that you want Samael?"**

**He ignored my question and rose from his throne. He towered over me and paced around me. Studying. **

**"I've been watching your progress with the girl." he prattled. "Interesting young one isn't she?"**

**"Indeed. Very brave."**

**"Hmmm," he chimed as he stopped in front of me. "Too bad you got separated."**

**I looked up at him. "You know where she is?"**

**"Yes, I do. And I know what she is."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I'll tell you. But first...I want something."**

**"Of course you do. You only help if you get something in return."**

**"You know me all too well. But you see, I once met the demon Krakish. He created creatures and armies for me. But he was a treacherous fool who thought he could steal my throne." Samael chuckled. "He stole something from me and left like a coward. I've never seen him since. If you kill him, instead of bringing him to trial to the Charred Council, I would be happy to help you."**

**I thought for a moment. ****_'The Council would be none too pleased with that. They planned on burning away his soul, while Samael only wants him dead. No doubt he may have some sort of different plans for him in mind. But then again, Samael did enjoy revenge. He would be watching with joy as I killed him. Somehow I'd have to tell the Council it was forced on me to destroy him.'_**

**"I think I can give you a show." I finally answered.**

**"I bet you will." he said with a crooked smile. "Now, I'll need to tell you this quickly if you want to see your human friend with a soul again." he said as he paced around the throne again.**

**Then he had ****_better_**** make it fast.**

**"As you know, not many humans know necromancy. Witches and wizards is what the humans call them. But most were burned at the stake for using such magics. Of course nowadays humans know nothing. They believe it is all myth. Most of them.**

**"There were certain humans in the past that knew of this coming. They knew that powers would be lost in time and that their generations to come would turn to science instead. So they created a brotherhood. An occult. They only allowed family to know of it and only at a certain age would they reveal it to their children.**

**"They made a deal with a demon," Samael smiled. "I think you know which one."**

**"Yes, continue." I said trying to keep the rush out of my voice.**

**"Krakish gave them a special symbol and told them that they must wear it at all times so that he and his demons could tell who was part of the occult bloodline. He gave them the ability to create new runes and enable them with power.**

**"The humans however were very cunning. They created the runes and their secret abilities and only told their new generations the true meaning and rune. They wore the runes and created a new form for themselves to scare away their enemies and kill all who oppose them. But even though they kept their runes secret from the demon, they followed their word and wore the one special symbol no matter what.**

**"Generations passed and on each twelfth birthday of their children their parents would reveal their forms and show them the ways of the cult. If any children did not follow it they would sacrifice them to Krakish who would turn them into his creations all under the nose of the Charred Council and any others who would turn him in.**

**"But one day something changed," he said curiously as if he did not know why himself. "They no longer needed to wear runes anymore to change into their forms. Their bodies had become so used to the transformation that their children were born with the ability. Though unlike wearing the runes, it was much harder to control. They could lose their temper and all control only once and destroy whole villages and even oppose a whole demon army if they got the chance.**

**"Now recently I suppose Krakish, after he returned from supposedly being defeated by those weak angels, became jealous of the power and wanted the human bloodline for his own and so captured your human girl. He planned on learning the runes from her so that he could make the same evolutionary change to his pets. But Raven was apparently not so easily taken advantage of."**

**"So what do they turn into?" I asked now actually interested.**

**Samael grinned and walked towards a large circle on the wall. I followed him. **

**"Get her mad and find out for yourself." He touched the circle and it lit up instantly. At first it was a mirror and it slowly rippled like ocean waves to look like the woods I had just previously been in.**

**It shone Raven arguing with me about running away but there was no sound. I only recognized our movements. She nodded to me and turned to hobble away as quickly as she could. It skipped some time forward and showed me looking at her blood trail. And then it shown what I was waiting for. Raven had become unconscious from loosing so much blood.**

**Samael's tail twitched at his side and I waited for him to open another portal to her but the episode was not over yet. **

**Vulgrim appeared floating through the woods. He stopped to hover over her. "Well, well if it isn't Death's pet." he said as he sprinkled some sort of dust over her limp body. He waited as she woke up in a daze.**

**She pushed herself up and onto her knees and sneezed. "Vulgrim?"**

Raven-

I woke up on the ground being smothered by pine straw. I was weak and didn't feel like getting up but something told me I should. I rose up sitting on my knees and propping up.

I sneezed at the dust I had inhaled in my sleep-or should I say unconsciousness-and caught sight of a familiar blue cloud of smoke. I looked up to a floating figure that I knew was trouble.

"Vulgrim?" I asked.

"Hello, child." he grinned.

"Wha-What are you doing here? Where's Death?" I asked looking around for him.

"He left you! He said you were too much of a burden so he went to go capture Krakish alone and said that he would just let the Council take care of you. But you know...," he said coming in closer and hiding his mouth as if someone were actually watching, "The Council won't let you live! You've seen too much!" he said in a completely fake worried tone.

"Of course I know that!" I stood, luckily I didn't fall back down on the pain in my leg so I seemed much more intimidating. "I've know it since the beginning."

I really did believe that Death had left. I believed that he had left me for dead and this made my voice suddenly seem defeated. Who was I kidding? Intimidating? More like appetizing! He wanted my soul and there was no one who could stop him. But I followed along like I didn't know.

He thought of a response, "Perhaps I could help you. I could tote you around, protect you from the Council and you can be my pet. Wouldn't that be fun!? Traveling worlds and trading with me." He turned his back to me for no apparent reason which gave me time to roll my eyes and I made a finger gun and pretended to shoot myself. He turned back around tapping his long clawed fingers together.

"That's a great offer but I'm not a pet and I'm not an explorer."

He sneered at that and came in closer only inches from my face. "Perhaps I used the wrong word. You can be my partner."

"Why do you need a partner in ripping somebody off? Besides, I just said I'm not an explorer."

"Fine. Would you like to make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with demons. That's the mistake my ancestors made and it's why I'm here now."

He became angry at that but calmed quickly bringing on another smile. "I understand. Then would you like a shelter to stay in until the Council sends for you?" he asked snapping his fingers and opening a portal like the one the demon army came through.

"No, I think I'm fine here."

"Oh, but I insist," he chuckled trying to push me through.

"No!" I said trying to fight him, but he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"Come now, don't be like that. Get in the portal." He said now picking my feet up off the ground.

"Get your grimy hands off me you stupid demon!" I yelled but it was too late. He had already dragged me through into a small room.

"Oh, stop squirming you little worm! I only want your soul."

"Oh, only?...Sure no problem! Would you like a side of fries with that!?" I said sarcastically. After all this time I was use to that feeling of 'I'm about to die' so I had time to throw in a little sarcasm instead of begging for my life which would have been useless because this demon was not about to give up a good meal. He trades for thousands of souls every day. Why he wanted my one tiny soul was completely unknown by me.

He strapped me down to a table which made my body explode with adrenaline since this is exactly what Krakish and his demons did to torture me.

"Now, now It's only going to take a second. You won't feel much." he said tapping the air above my chest. "Oh wow! Your soul is just coursing with power!" he said cheerfully. "I never realized how powerful you weres' could be."

His fingers started to enlighten with some sort of magic and I could feel something being sucked out of my body. My body felt empty and cold and my mind started to go blank and my senses started to fail.

"Get your hands off of her demon!" someone yelled. I heard some sort of crash and a quick flash of blur beside my eyes. The emptiness in my body disappeared but my mind, vision, and hearing continued to stay unorthodox.

I saw a huge blur of red cross the front of me and come to my right. It hovered over me curiously and my hearing started to focus in and out.

I heard shrieks and grunts and a sudden _poof_ as if a fairy disappeared suddenly. Then I heard and angry growl and another dark blurred figure appeared to my left and mumbled something that I couldn't understand. The other red figure answered, "Coward."

The dark figure unlocked the shackles to my left wrist by my head and then reached over to undo the other. My eyes slowly tracked its movements.

I shut my eyes and listened to my breathing trying to come back into reality. My breathing was slow but loud with a comforting warmth to it but it only made me sleepy and I knew I needed to wake up because I still didn't know who these people were.

I opened my eyes slowly and everything came into focus. I looked to my left. "Death?" I asked shakily as a late chill from the ordeal ran through my body.

"Yes." he answered.

I was going to ask him if he had really left me but I remembered the red figure. I looked over to see a demon's small orange eyes watching me intently with a creepy and planning smile. I didn't jump but I was worried and I knew the expression could be seen on my face. I looked back at Death questioningly.

"He's a...," he paused looking at the tall demon, "He's helping us." he looked back down at me.

"I'm Samael." the demon said in a deep raspy voice. He had bulking wings that were oddly upside down and much too big for this tiny room. His entire left side of his body was covered in armor that seemed to be stitched into his skin. He towered above me greatly even with me laying on this tall table. "And you must be Raven." I nodded once and sat up. The demon Samael pushed me back down and Death looked up at him defensively. _'He obviously doesn't trust Samael enough to touch me. Good to know.' _

"I wouldn't do that yet," Samael said with that same devilish grin. No matter his helping words or good intentions his presence still kept me tense and alert.

"What did Vulgrim do?" I asked slowly trying to think of the right words and remember why I was here.

Death answered this time. "He tried to-" he searched for the right word, "take your soul. I attempted to kill him but he got away."

"Oh...Now I remember. So what is...," I looked at Samael,"What are you doing here?" I asked trying _not_ to sound rude.

"He just saved your life, though I'm still trying to figure out why." he threw a harsh glance at Samael who only chuckled in return.

"I only wanted to see the human in person. Interesting species. Very sinful. Like true demons. Let's go back to _my_ domain shall we?" He more commanded than asked as he turned to an empty wall and created a circular portal.

He was right. Humans were very sinful, but just the thought of being a demon sent a cruel, unforgiving chill down my spine. It made me think of all the sin I had done, and as I weakly got up from the table I asked God for forgiveness with all my heart. Hoping that I would never fall so low as to being a demon. Though at the moment I wouldn't say it out loud.

I finally set my feet on the ground and winced hard at the pain in my leg. I looked around the room for something to grab but the room was empty-save for a small table across the wall.

Something cold touched my hand and I clenched a fist around it. I looked to see Harvester's staff at my grasp. It was much taller than me and the look of its razor sharp blade scared me. I supported against it and Death helped me across the room.

Samael had already gone through. Most likely tired of waiting on a cripple. I noticed Death only tried to help me when he left. I understood that it kept up his harsh and uncaring reputation but surely one who does not care wouldn't bother waiting on him to leave the room before he helped me.

Death kept his hand on Harvester as well, which must have been the only reason it felt so light. With my "walking stick" we eventually made it through to Samael's home.

It was a humongous castle with no roof. The sky above us was blocked with clouds that had a tan tint to them. We were standing one level above the main floor with two stairs on either side of us leading to the same place. Below us was a throne that could fit two elephants in it-and maybe then some.

The floor below us was split in the middle by a river of lava. There was only one small path that would allow you to cross it. The same lava also fell in two separate waterfalls on either side of Samael's bulking throne.

I hobbled down the steps balancing on Death's scythe, my leg throbbing with pain. I wanted to cry at the pain, but something told me to keep my calm around this demon. In other words, show I was tough.

Samael waited in the middle of the first section of floor. He looked back and forth between me and my wound but I pretended not to notice. His expression was interested but not curious. I got the feeling he was planning something to do with me and the tension Death gave off beside me said the same.

We reached him finally but he simply turned and walked across the narrow path towards a lofty double door. Death and I both looked at each other and continued to follow him.

He led us across several long halls that had skulls embedded into the metal walls. They seemed to watch us as we walked and light up in the eyes when we neared them. I stayed as close to Death as I could. I'd rather be near him than anywhere else in this God-forsaken place. It ran chills up and down my spine with every new thing I saw. The smell made me want to vomit and the feel to the room kept me on edge.

Finally Death spoke, "Where are you taking us Samael?"

Samael only stopped and opened one last door that towered above even the giant demon. "We're already here." he explained.

When we walked in my stomach dropped. I couldn't help but let out a nervous exhale of a sigh. Harvester dropped to the ground with a _clatter_ for even Death had released it in surprise. The room's smell burned my nose and if the tiniest of noises had happened then I would have been on the metal chandelier that hung from the ceiling in chains.

Bloody tables, organs in jars, long dead tortured corpses laid sprawled in a pile in the corner, and torture tools lay disorganized around the room. Sure, I never gave Krakish those blasted runes no matter what he did to me, but that didn't mean I liked it. It didn't mean I wanted to take the pain all over again. This room made me realize that, and this time I accepted the fear in without a fight. There are some things you can fear. Pain is one.

Samael stomped across the room on his oddly animal like legs and grabbed a jar on the shelf. He came back and tossed it to me. It hit me and landed on the floor.

"Calm down, your not the next victim. Use that," he pointed at the jar on the floor beside Death's feet," and apply it to your wounds."

"Samael," Death said, still in shock, "Why did you bring us here if you knew what she's been through?"

"A little fear is a good dose of healing." he grinned.

"For a demon, not a human child."

"And why do you care so much about the girl?" he sneered.

Death had no answer. He bent down to get his weapon and the jar. He held it up to his mask and tapped it. Inside was a red liquid, but it wasn't blood. It was thinner than that and was more maroon in color.

Samael walked over to me, still staring at the torture victims. "Out of all Lilith's work, she's never been able to create a breed that could transform at will. Physically of course, not magically," he spoke to me and looked up at Death for a second. He returned to me and bent over back breakingly to meet me eye to eye. "You Raven, are an amazing being. Tell me. Can you transform now?"

I looked at him, broken from my stare. "I don't even believe in that!"

Samael seemed confused at this. "Then your parents lied to you?"

"I don't know! I never knew! All I know is those stupid runes and this stupid pendant! My parents died before they could tell me anything. You want to know how they died? They got their throats slit and a bullet to the head. Do you know why? Because our little secret escaped into the public and some nonbelievers thought they should be killed for what they did. Now I'm still the freak who believes she can turn into some beast. At least that's what they think. Do I believe? No! I've never become a monster and I've never killed anyone."

"Hmmm, what sharp words you have." he said, quoting _Little Red Riding Hood_. "Do I make you angry?"

"No! I'm perfectly in control of my temper!" I screamed.

"It doesn't look like it."

"Samael!" Death interrupted. "You are not helping. We're leaving."

"Fine, but beware of her. She might bite." he smiled, still trying to get me angry.

"I'll watch my back." Death said sarcastically, pushing the door open. I walked through trying to control myself. Did I really just smart off to the Demon Prince?

We left the castle after much walking and climbing steps. "You really don't know hu?"

"Of course I know. I just wasn't going to tell him."

Death looked at me in surprise and bellowed a laugh. "Your joking?"

"No, I've killed lots of people."

He squinted at me, really thinking I was joking. We both paused and I sat on the ground to rub the "stuff" whoever knows what it might be and in a matter of seconds it healed. I got back up, all pain gone and stuck the jar in my backpack. I had almost forgotten it was there.

I continued to walk again with Death and finally answered. "They all deserved it." I explained. "Well, most of them." I made an evil grin.

He said nothing but continued to stare at me.

"Aren't you going to open a portal?" I asked.

He turned back and this time a different kind of tunnel opened. It was very unlike the demons and the previous one Death used. It was black and seemed to be swirling, and it looked as though it had no end.

"What about Despair?"

"I'm letting him recover after our ordeal."

"And where are we going again?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Only God knows."


	4. Prison

Death-

**We stepped out of the portal and I instantly knew something was wrong. I looked quickly behind us and a flat blade came across my head by one of the largest sentinels I had ever seen. I staggered and my vision blurred. A powerful supernatural force tried to suck me down into unconsciousness as I collapsed to the ground and tried to fight it. I heard Raven scream beside me and I was going to rise and swing at anything and everything but everything went black.**

**I awoke, with vision still fuzzy, being dragged down a hall filled with jail cells. Raven was ahead of me being carried over the shoulder by one of the stone sentinels that had knocked me unconscious. Her clothing was torn and tattered and new blood ran from the back of her head. ****_'Poor kid.' _****I thought.**

**"Should we put them together?" asked one of the creatures behind me.**

**Another voice answered that had a strange ring to it. It almost sounded electronic. "Yes. Then maybe she'll do our dirty work for us." It chuckled.**

**We were taken to the last cell down the hall and they threw Raven to the ground and attempted to do the same with me. I stumbled a moment and turned to face the closing door. When I was too late I slashed Harvester at it but only sparks flew from the metal bars. It did not budge. I then tried necromancy on the door but my spells simply dissolved themselves away never harming the door.**

**"Don't bother." rang that same voice. It came from behind two of the bulky sentinels standing just behind the bars. He shoved them out of the way and I instantly knew who it was. Krakish.**

**He looked alot like the Watchers of the Charred Council. His arms and fingers were much too long in proportion and even his legs were long and course. His entire lower body looked like a deer standing on its hind legs, only instead of hooves he had long and jagged claws like a dinosaur's, that dug into the dirt floors. He wore some sort of torn cloth that hung down his legs in tears. His entire body was red with cloudy black spots and his skin looked smooth and hairless. **

**He had a flat smashed in face and no nose. He had the biggest grin I had ever seen. The teeth inside that grin were sharp enough to cut his own words as they came out of his mouth. His lips stretched along the pink of his gum-line and drool and blood trickled down his jaw but he never seemed to notice.**

**His eyes were huge and had no white to them. It was much like a cat or dog's eyes, where the irises covered the whole eyeball. It was a red pulsating color but on the rim around the pupil however it seemed to change colors every few seconds. The entire cycle of color would be completed and restarted in less that a minute.**

**"These walls," he explained as he grabbed the bars of the cell, "Are enforced with a magic that even your masters don't know. They are resilient to magic. And weapons? They are only flies to the metal and stone." his voice vibrated with each word. It sounded as if someone was saying the exact thing he was, only just a second short whenever he talked.**

**"Even you Death," he spit, "Cannot break through them." And with that he turned to leave and his sentinels followed him, hovering above the ground without legs.**

**I turned to Raven and rolled her over from an awkward 'rump in the air' position. I noticed her bag was missing also. They must have taken it. ****_'Great, now she doesn't have food or water.'_**

**I laid Harvester down and leaned against the wall. This was going to take a while. There was nothing I could do for now. I had to wait for a better opportunity. But now I just needed to rest from my wounds for my head still ached. For the first time in a long time I slid down the wall to the dirt floor and slept.**

**I woke by the slightest ****_scratch_**** of a noise. It was Raven. She had just woken up and was rubbing her head. I noticed there was something different about her I just couldn't put my finger on it. I watched her closely trying to figure it out. She sat on her knees, bellowed an exasperated moan, and shivered. **

**She looked around the room and met my gaze. "Well," she started but never finished.**

**"Well," I said back in the same tone as her.**

**"You met him. Charming isn't he?"**

**"Very. I see why you like him so much."**

**"I know right!" she followed my sarcasm. She was the only one that ever got it, or even followed along with it. **

**I changed the subject quickly and dramatically. It was a question I had been waiting to ask. "Raven?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"What exactly, when the Council ordered us away, did they ask or tell you?"**

**She looked at me confused with the out of the blue question. "Well, they..." she paused hesitantly. "They asked me about my parents. About what they had told me and what the bloodline was about."**

**"And did you tell them everything?"**

**She looked down in regret and guilt. "I had to."**

**"Why?" I asked quickly.**

**"They hurt me. I've never felt so much pain in my life. No injuries, but my body was on fire. My brain felt as though it were going to explode. I had to tell them. It was the only way they would stop."**

**"I know the feeling."**

**"They've done it to you too?"**

**"Yes. When I wouldn't tell them the whereabouts of my race's secret weapon vault." I laughed at the memory.**

**"Really? What race are you?"**

**I looked down at her, thinking if I should tell her. "I'll tell you on one occasion." I bargained.**

**"Oh? And what's that?"**

**I grinned behind my mask. "You must promise not to tell anyone and you must do me one favor."**

**"Good, I thought you were going to ask for those runes again but okay, I promise. What's the favor?"**

**"When it comes around, I'll ask it."**

**"Hmm, I don't like that...But okay. Tell me."**

**"Well, I come from a race called the nephilim. Lilith, who is partner to both Lucifer and Samael created the first nephilim from the ashes of angel and demon. That first nephilim was Absalom and then came Judith. From them arose a primitive but powerful race. We conquered worlds and left ashes and death in our wake. We created weapons of mass destruction and destroyed all enemies and anyone who stood in our way. We had destroyed, oh so many worlds and continued to conquer.**

**"Until we came upon Eden. Your race was still in the making when the nephilim decided to steal the garden back for themselves, for it had been given as a gift to your race...apparently they should have waited because it wasn't long before woman ate the..." Raven looked at me in complaint, "Anyway, only four of us rose against Absalom and vowed to work under the Charred Council in exchange for ultimate power.**

**"Our first task was to kill our brethren. We rode with the forces of Heaven and did as the Council asked. When the conflict was over I formed this mask from their bones and wore it to show ****_all_**** my position as executioner and I have not removed it since."**

**"That things gone' be stuck to your face!" she said. It was the complete opposite of the reaction I expected from her. All I could do was chuckle a little.**

**"You are a very strange being." I retorted.**

**"If-if you don't mind, do you feel...bad about destroying your own kind."**

**She may as well have knocked me upside my head with those words. The memory of that battle hurt like a bullet to the brain. Only it wasn't over quickly like a bullet would be. She looked at me curiously and sympathetically waiting for my reply. I hadn't spoken to anyone about my regret that day. Should I really tell her? I suppose I trusted her enough to keep it to herself and besides, she was a human. She only had at least seventy more years on her compared to my eternity-or at least until someone accomplishes killing me. But only untill the seven seals are broken. Then I would be reborn again to bring Armagedon to Earth.**

**"I seem to be the only one of my brethren to truly regret it. I bore the biggest burden being one of the First-born. It was really Absolam that sparks my regret. I betrayed him. Betrayed my own kind. **

**"I faced him that day in single combat and he fell at my hands and in guilt I tried to grab his hand but he slipped. He fell into...nothing I guess. I still wonder if it should have been me laying there instead of him."**

**"You confuse me." she said.**

**"I confuse myself sometimes." I said facing away from her. Even my mask could not hide all of my emotions.**

**"What was he like?"**

**"Absolam? Well he was...I don't know." To be honest I didn't exactly remember. I had been suppressing that memory for so long it almost seemed unreal. **

**"Oh, I'm sorry." she said softly. Wondering if she had taken it too far.**

**I turned back towards her and tried to smile. Too bad she couldn't see it. Wait! What was I doing? I'm supposed to be the Grim Reaper! I'm supposed to scare her! And here I was talking to her and smiling at her. I didn't even act like this around my brothers or sister. **

**It didn't feel bad though. It felt good to change for a while.**

**Footsteps came from the outside of the cell and a demon like the ones from the grasslands came to the door. He didn't say anything but had a crap-eatin' grin on his face. He turned back around and left. **

**Only one patrol demon? They weren't very safe around here were they?**

Raven-

For the rest of the night neither of us said anything. I mostly didn't because I didn't want to upset him. He tried to forget memories like me. Like when my real parents died. I had never felt so much mental pain. And physical. I had cried so much that it felt as if a knife was at my throat and stomach.

I still try not to think about it but I feel if you keep things pent up inside they can come out when you least expect them. They can make you think and do horrible things. I decided that now, here, might be a good time to remember.

**_Jasper Hill, TX, Three years ago_**

_I was with my friend Soul. It wasn't his real name, that's just what we called him. We were hanging around the backstreets after school trying to stay out of trouble and out of some stupid gang's way. Well, they weren't really a gang. They didn't exactly kill anybody but they did deal with drugs. They were only teenagers too. Our city wasn't exactly the cleanest._

_We were behind a thrift shop minding our own business when they happened to walk around the corner with a case of beer in their hands. Soul looked at me knowing this was going to be easy since they were drunk._

_"Well look who it is." said Devin slowly. He was the so called leader of the gang and was drunk as all get out. Is there no adults around to see this? My God! They just walk around the streets drunk without getting caught? Pathetic town!_

_"Somebody has had a little too much to drink." Soul said calmly, crossing his arms across his chest. There was no need in trying to get rough and yell because they couldn't tell a rat from an elephant at this point. They certainly wouldn't be able to fight properly._

_"Yeah boy! And I feel like beating someone up so you gonna get it!"_

_"Oh, I doubt that in your state boys." I said._

_"Shut up you little whore."_

_"Excuse me? Don't talk to her like that." Soul said as me and him both stepped forward._

_"She your girlfriend? Haha!" said one of the other boys._

_"No, she's my friend but I'm not going to let you talk to her like that."_

_"Whatever." Devin said throwing up his hands up and splashing beer everywhere. "You gonna get it." he repeated and came at me first and Soul stuck out his hand blocking him. Devin was swinging around but never hit him. It was pretty funny._

_Suddenly in the background I heard gun shots. Nobody else seemed to hear them except me. "Soul." I said sounding troubled. He instantly knew something was wrong._

_There were very few houses towards the road the gunshots came from save for mine and Soul's and a few others. Though the only house close enough to hear shots was mine. Of course I knew they might not be coming from any particular house. Maybe on the roads but I felt something more than that. There had recently been people acting a bit wierd towards my family. They were very religeous and I knew that if they had found out something about us they would not be pleased. I just knew it had to be something to do with that._

_ Of course, Soul knew too. Though I didn't tell him on purpose, he just overheard something he shouldn't have. He actually believed what my parents had said. I never did. I thought they were crazy._

_Back on topic. Soul pushed Devin back with ease and we took off running. "Cowards!" they all screamed from behind. I didn't care. I was headed for the direction the shots came from._

_Back in the old times, if you were thought to be a witch, a vampire, or even someone in an occult you would be tried and burned at the stake. Apparently things hadn't changed much...except for the burning part. Those other people that had found out the secret had only found out because it was in their history as well. Their great-great-great-you get where I'm going with this-great grandparents knew the secret and apparently passed it on. But some people take things too serious._

_When I arrived at my house the door was wide open. "Wait, Raven," Soul said but I walked in anyway. On the floor was a mess of gun shells and blood. On the walls was a writing in blood. 'Demon child'. I looked back at the floor and there they were. Bloody and still fresh. Each had a hole in their head and a red line at their throats. As well as a few extra bullets in my father. He must have put up a fight._

_I couldn't cry, I couldn't think, and I couldn't see straight. I wasn't sad. I was angry. _

_"Raven, calm down." Soul said soothingly. I could barely hear him. Everything was just going black. My body ached and my skin burned with rage. "Raven!"_

I bit my lip and held back a flood of tears. I then turned away from Death. I didn't want him to see me being a weak little cry baby. I missed them so much. The pain was still hard to bear. I loved them, no matter how crazy they could be and how much I didn't believe their words.

But I loved my Japanese parent's too. I really didn't want to be adopted and it really surprised me that they did adopt me. I had tried my best at every meeting with possible new parents (which wasn't much considering that not many people want to adopt a teenager). I acted like a brat just so no one would ever take me. However when they came along they failed to see the bad in me.

"_Go on in honey, their waiting for you." said the secretary of my old adoption home. She gave me a warm welcoming smile and I rolled my eyes, groaned, and walked in. 'Oh joy, Japanese.' I thought as I sat down in front of a family of three. The two adults were middle aged and the girl at their right was a little older than me. They all sat with a grin on their face and waited for me to say the first words. "So," I started, "You want a teenager." _

_The mother was the first to speak. "We're too old for a young child," she giggled, "We'll help you out and give you a good home."_

_I paused for a minute with pity setting into my mind. They were trying to do a good thing. Maybe it was time for me to move on...No! _

_"Is one daughter not enough? Why didn't you just have another kid after her if you want one so bad?"_

_This time the father spoke. "We didn't want a kid back then. My wife have accident anyway, she can't have kids. Besides we'd like to help you out instead of just having another." he smiled._

_Homeless kid? Is that what they think I am? How dare they! "I don't want to be adopted! I don't want any other parents! I had to see my parent's blood splattered all over the wall!"_

_Both of their smiles disappeared only for a second and then returned. "Oh, I see," said the father. "You don't want to be hurt like that again."_

_"That's not...That..." I sighed and looked down at the table in defeat. They were right. That was one reason. I didn't want to love someone again and then they get hurt or killed. But there was also another reason. Enough people knew my secret already. I didn't want to have to go through telling even more people my secret. Just for them to think me a freak and not want me. What was I talking about? I didn't have to tell them._

_"You don't want me." I told them with a tear rolling down my face. _

_"Oh, yes we do." said the mother reaching to wipe my face._

_"I break things, I love to party hard and get drunk, I like dark and creepy things," I started to throw at them to see what they thought of me then. Most of them weren't even true._

_"Shh," said the mother again. "We don't care. We're takeing you home."_

_"Okay," I said my voice cracking. This was it. It was all I had. Normally by the time I said I saw my parents dead they would have left, but these people stayed. They were my new parents now. I had to accept that. So I just let myself cry._

_They all three came around the table and started to pat my back and comfort me. I got up and hugged them, now actually feeling grateful. I hugged my new sister and then we exchanged names. A few weeks later I was in my new home and had my own room._

_"Come here." said my new father, leading me outside. "We looked into your old records and found him. We bought him from an auction just for you."_

_We went around the corner of a barn and there was my old horse, Goliath. I ran to him and hugged his thick muscular neck. He whinnied and pawed the ground in excitement. These people truly were amazing._

They had adopted me and put me in a nice home. They taught me Japanese language and oh so many other things. Marise was a loving mother who never saw me as anything but her daughter. Kano was very wise and never gave up on me no matter how bad I was. And Akeiko was a cheerful sister who liked to get into trouble with me. They sort of reminded me of my old parents. Except for the sister. I never had one...not one born yet anyway.

Thank goodness I never had to leave my friend Soul. Just for me my new parents moved to Jasper Hill so that I wouldn't have to leave my home. Everything seemed to be going well for me then.

We moved into a two story house with acres and acres of land that Akeiko and I rode our horses on. Until that one day. That day when I rode my horse out alone...

_I was piddling in my room upstairs. There was nothing to do, Soul was gone for the weekend, Akeiko was out at the mall with mom (which I just now started calling her), and dad had gone fishing at the pond with his friends. I had thought about calling some of my other friends but then I realized I didn't have many. _

_I saw a flash outside and ran to the window to investigate. It had already passed by the time I got there but I was curious. I ran outside throwing on my Converses and pulling my hood on. I also grabbed my backpack (thank goodness I did!) that had food, and water, and my pendant in it. It's what I was going to take with me to go fishing with Kano but I had decided not to go. _

_My real parents had told me to take the pendant with me wherever I go and I always obeyed. However I was supposed to wear it. Apparently from what happened it wouldn't have mattered anyway._

_I ran to get my Clydesdale, Goliath who nickered as I grabbed the bridal from the wall. I didn't get a saddle, I hardly ever used one on him. He was so big that most wouldn't fit him anyway. I led him to the concrete steps that I use as a mounting block and hopped on. _

_I walked Goliath for a little bit trying to get him warmed up so he wouldn't hurt himself but after a few minutes a kick was all he needed to take off. I held on tight with my thighs and held on to a clump of his mane running him in the direction I saw the light go. I wasn't really going to see what fell. Mostly I was bored and wanted to get out. This just happened to motivate me into doing so._

_Eventually I saw it. It was a huge hole in the ground. It was only about two feet deep but it was wide. I looked around for any sign of what it was, like a satellite that fell or maybe an asteroid, but there was nothing._

_I dare not get off of Goliath and have to walk all the way back or climb a tree just to get back on, but instead I walked him around the crash site. He was acting very jittery for a gentle giant and continued to jump around with him almost coming right out from under me._

_He and I both heard the snap of branches and he went loco, throwing me off and galloping away. "Goliath!" I yelled in anger. Suddenly someones arms wrapped around my head and started dragging me along the ground. _

_"Come here she-human!" the man yelled. He dragged me a long way with me thrashing around before he released my face and threw me into a large cage. _

_"How dare you!" I screamed and faced my kidnapper only... it wasn't a man. I jumped back to the corner of the cage in fear at what I saw. Jagged teeth, small red eyes, bull horns, and an ugly masculine body. It was a demon! I shook my head thinking I just imagined it but he remained the same._

_"Not who you expected?" he laughed. _

_I stared at him in disbelief and he grinned and turned away. A moment later a bright round circle formed on the outside of my cage. It looked almost like the demon's eyes with a black middle and red rim, only it had runes engraved into it. My cage started sinking into it and I gathered myself into a ball in the middle of the cage. _

The rest was a memory I refused to bring up. It was painful and hard, and since I was in this prison I knew I might have to go through it all again.

I looked around to study my shared cell. It was nothing like a human prison. The floor was only dirt and the walls were wet and dripping with ooze and dirty water. There was no furniture in the room, save for two chains on the floor used to tie someone down-if you call that furniture. There was also a window with some sort of chain link fencing covering it, only the fencing was as thick as the bars in the front of the cell.

I walked over to it but it was too high for my reach. I set my ear to the cold wet wall and listened. It sounded like fighting. There were battle-cries, the screaming of cheers, and the ringing of metal crashing together.

I turned around to Death standing behind me. I jumped back against the wall in surprise. "Will you please stop doing that?" I asked nicely.

"I'll try." he said. The window was above his line of sight but low enough for easy reach. He grabbed the bottom jaw of the stone window and slid himself up the wall with ease. He stayed there for a moment and jumped back down. "It's an indoor arena." he said.

"Oh, I wanna see!"

"Alright," he bent down and cupped his hands. I put my foot in and he lifted me up. It was a huge round arena.

Above the ground were floating bleachers where demons of many different shapes, sizes, and classes stood cheering on the deaths below them. On the floor of the arena a humanoid form covered in armor was fighting several demons at once. I couldn't tell if he was a demon himself or of another species.

He had horn-like structures on his helmet but I didn't know if there were really horns under it. He wore robes on the outside of his armor which billowed behind him as he swung his jagged sword. When a fighter would fall at his hands, more of the demons from the bleachers would jump down to fight him.

They would fight all the way from one side of the arena to the other. They came ever closer to the window and blood splattered the walls beside my face (luckily _not_ my face).

"Uh, Death?" I asked meaning for him to pull me back but he never acknowledged. The Arena Champion slung one of the larger demons onto the window and I jumped back and fell onto Death.

"Ugg!" he complained beneath me.

"I asked for you to pull me back!"

"What are you two doing?" interrupted a familiar voice behind us.

"Krakish," I said sitting up quickly, getting off of Death.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

I wasn't about to answer to "my dear". I crossed my arms and stared at him. Death rose and turned beside me to look at Krakish.

"She'd be better if we were outside this cage." Death retorted.

"I don't think she would..." he grinned, "She seems to be having fun in here."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh? Too bad. I guess I could just throw you into the arena then if that would suit you."

"No!" Death shouted.

"That's what I thought." he said looking Death up and down. "Now my dear...could you do me a favor? You see I don't have any hard evidence yet that you can really change. I know it's hard on you but I suggest you just try to-"

I raised my voice to cut him off, "No! I can't change! I'm not a freaking shapeshifter! I don't know what you people expect of me! I'm a human, not God."

"Oh, but child...Many creatures unlike God _can_ do such things."

"Well, I guess I'm just not those creatures."

He growled for a moment and then straightened his face. He started busting out laughing practically falling to the floor. Death and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Well that's charming." Death said sarcastically.

After a few minutes Krakish composed himself and shook his head putting back on his angry face. "Well then, sugar," he shook his head slinging saliva on the floor, "Let's see how a few days without food or water suits you!" and with that he turned and stomped away slamming another cell door on the way.

Oh yeah, food...water. They had taken my bag away and now I had nothing. I sighed and sat down on the floor crossing my legs.

I still wasn't going to give Krakish the runes or anything else he wanted. I was going to die here.

But the legacy had to live on. The runes couldn't be lost and the only person left was one I still didn't fully trust. Even though there are other people, my other family, that had the runes. I didn't care. I was still going to do it.

"Death?"

"Hmm?" he asked from behind me.

I sighed again and he knelt down on one knee beside me. I started writing in the dirt and he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Your not going to die." he shook his head.

"You don't know that. I just think someone needs to know these." I pulled away from him and continued writing. "Go stand there so they can't see." I pointed.

He got up and walked around me. I wrote the runes down quickly and then their meaning. I didn't bother putting it in Japanese since apparently he knew the language. And now I was giving it to him willingly.

He studied them hard and wiped the evidence away forever. Good thing these demons don't have cameras in the cell to see them. They'd need the ones from earlier anyway so I wasn't worried about it.

I got up and walked around Death to go put my hands on the bars of the cell door. They seemed to be vibrating under my hands with power but I wasn't going to release them. I looked around for the patrol which was already headed this way.

This time there were two of them that looked almost identical. They both wore armor that only dangled below their hips. _'Is there no male here that wears a shirt!? Krakish, the demons, even Death just love to show off their muscles!'_ I thought rolling my eyes.

The demons approached and one of them laughed up a storm. "Aww, is the poor hairless ape stuck in the cage? I thought you humans were smart! You can't unlock it? It's easy- Ugg!" the second demon hit him in the head to shut him up.

"Silence, immature fool," and he continued to walk his route. The first demon shook and held his head running to catch up to him.

"Well, I think immature is an understatement." I said under my breath. "Who else could they possibly be guarding here besides us?"

Death walked up behind me, this time trying to make noise, unlike the other time he came up silently and scared me, and answered my question, "This is where they interrogate people into giving them what they want I suppose. Either that or they put Krakish's creations here." he pointed at a distant cage.

The creature walked on four legs pacing back and forth in its cage. It had horses feet, deer antlers, a lions mane, the body of a giant tiger, and the head and tail of a dragon. It was a freak of nature. _'Jesus,_ _what do they do to these poor creatures?'_ I thought. But my question was about to be answered.

Krakish stepped up to the monstrosity's cage and opened it. The beast obeyed his silent command and followed him. They came around to the front of our cell and he stopped. The beast leaned into the cell and snorted. I didn't even back away from them.

"Watch and see what you'll be doing Raven, when I get you to change." Krakish said and continued through out of my line of sight but I knew where he was going. I turned and rushed to the window and Death followed.

This time Death clutched onto the bars of the window, instead of the frame, and pulled himself up with one hand. He pulled me up by the waist so that we could both see.

Outside the Arena Champion finished off all the demons on the ground. No more of the demons from the bleachers dare jump down to their deaths now.

The beast came out and the sky-scraping door behind it slammed to the ground and locked. A pause between each fighter and then the beast charged screaming an awful sound. The Champion dodged out of the way and grabbed it by the tail, dragging it back and slinging it against the wall. The entire arena felt as if it were vibrating. The Champion approached it preparing to slay it and the beast's tail knocked him back. It stood up, wobbly-like and turned to the Champion.

The beast swung its whip-like tail and knocked the blade clean out of the Champion's hands. The beast reared, bucked, and even bit, but the Champion refused to die throught the long terrifying fight. Eventually the creature stopped and backed up, raising its maned neck and inhaling deeply. The Champion immediately pulled up his left arm that wasn't holding his mighty weapon. From his armored hands metal seemed to be rearranging itself and it formed a massive shield. Just at the right time the beast started spraying fire from its mouth. The creature circled the Champion lighting fire even to the dirt floors around him. The demons above them roared, whether it be in disagreement or encore.

Finally the beasts breath ran out and it started to cough. The Arena Champion sought the flaw and seized it. He raised his sword at the beast's neck and chopped it's head clean off. I couldn't help but draw in a noisy disturbed gasp at the incident while Death simply chuckled beside me.

The Champion raised his sword and yelled a victory cry to the Heavens. He then picked up the detached head and shook it at the demons above him. The roars of the crowd continued but no demon came down to challenge him.

With that Death plopped on the ground letting me go and shook his head. "Such entertainment." He said sarcastically as always.

"Better than Nascar." I claimed. He looked at me confused. "It's just a bunch of cars going in a circle."

"That does sound boring."

"Yeah, till there's a wreak." I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the farthest wall to sit down.

Was I really going to end up like that monster? God knows I didn't want to. But there was one thing. One thing I wasn't telling anyone else. One thing I refused to let myself think of. It was the real truth.

**Death-**

**Days went by and Raven started to become weaker from starvation and dehydration. I was worried for her. Mostly because there was nothing I could do about it, so not only would she die but my brother's and sister's souls would be burned away forever.**

**She was tough though. No matter how much they offered her she refused to do anything for them. They offered her food, water, protection, her home, even all the riches she could imagine but she never budged. I thought it was quite funny seeing Krakish become angry though never stepping foot in the cell. Raven realized this also and instead of just declining offers she mocked him. Sometimes she would use sarcasm, and others she would simply give him "the bird", without even getting up from laying on the floor.**

**She went day to night saying less and less. I didn't want to make her talk because a) I was no conversationalist and b) she needed to save as much energy as possible.**

**Even more days passed and it surprised me she was still alive. She had started to speak unclearly and when she said something it was random and had nothing to do with anything. **

**Sometimes she would claim she saw things which I knew was only the dehydration getting to her brain. I eventually couldn't take it anymore.**

**So I waited until she went to sleep, walked over to the cell door, and waited for the patrol. This time luckily it was only ****_one_**** of the demons. The immature one. The other demon had been caught up by one of Krakish's beasts refusing to go into its cage.**

**"Demon." I said calling him over to my cell. He squinted his eyes trying to see if it was a trap and then approached me.**

**"What do you want, Kinslayer?"**

**"Let's make a bargain, shall we?"**

**He laughed deep in his throat and came closer. "And why would I do that?"**

**"Then maybe, when I make it out of here, I won't kill you. And if you don't I will make you suffer."**

**"Hmmm, who says you'll make it out of here alive?"**

**"I'm Death." I answered simply.**

**He thought hard on that and then looked around. He came closer and was just out of arms length. "What is it?"**

**"You give her food and water."**

**"Ha! For what in return?"**

**"I told you. Your life."**

**"Not good enough." he snorted.**

**_'Not good enough? How is keeping his life not good enough? Even though I was still going to kill him.' _**

**"Fine," I bargained. "Your an immature fool here. They don't respect you. How can the girl possibly give your master his wish if she's dead? You see, even though it would be your masters fault that she died, he is the kind of person who wouldn't take responsibility for something, therefore he'll blame you for it. If you give her food and water, even if it was against the rules, you would never be blamed and called a fool. And I'll tell you demon, the girl is on the edge of breaking down and telling the truth, but she won't do it before she dies. Give her the food and the water and you won't regret it."**

**The demon stuttered for a moment and accepted. "Very well, Horseman." and with that he took off in the other direction. **

**By that time, the other demon had finished getting the beast into its cage and headed for the same direction as the bargainer went. I hoped he didn't ruin it.**

**Raven moaned and rolled over to her side facing me. Her eyes flickered open and she covered her mouth and yawned. She blinked slowly and looked me up and down harshly, giving me a dirty look.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"What are you doing?" she asked weakly.**

**I looked around for a second to see if I was standing weird or something but I didn't see anything wrong. "Standing, I guess." I answered confused.**

**"Don't, your hurting my neck."**

**"Yes mam'." I answered and sat down cross-legged on the floor.**

**"Thank you." she said and closed her eyes again. A moment later the demon approached and her eyes popped back open and she jumped to her feet, "I smell food!"**

**"Yes," said the demon as he slid a rusted bowl and plate, with meat and bread on it, under the bars of the cell. "Hide these when your done, I'll get them later." and he left without another word.**

**She picked up the bowl eagerly and gulped the water down. Then she dropped it and reached for the piece of meat on the plate. She paused a second and bent down towards it, looking at it closer. Instead of eating it she grabbed the bread and rolled it around in her hands, studying every inch of it. She split it in half and smelled it then looked at me askingly. I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. If she ate it and it was poison, she'd die. If she didn't eat, she'd die. It was all up to her.**

**She bit off a small piece and then started chomping down. She filled her cheeks, chewed, swallowed and looked at me. "It's okay." I told her and turned away, giving her privacy.**

**I knew I couldn't just keep getting the demon to give her food because eventually Krakish would get suspicious, or the demon would get caught, or just give up giving us food all together. And if she died, I'd still be stuck here, either that or the Council would portal me out of here and carry out my death sentence. I had to do something. I had waited too long. I wasn't just going to sit here anymore.**

**So I came up with a plan. **


	5. Hell Hound

Raven-

After I was done scoffing down my food I felt much better. Energized and refreshed, I was ready for action, which was good because Death pulled me to the corner of the cell and told me he had a plan.

After Death had told me his plan, the patrol approached and I was ready for acting. "Now," Death whispered.

"Death! How dare you!?" I screamed, stomping my feet.

"How dare me!? Just who do you think you are?" he pointed at me.

"Apparently, the more mature one!"

"I'm a billion years older than you! How could you possibly be more mature, little missy!?"

"Little missy!? How am I a _little_ missy after what you just did!? Little mister."

"Oh please, you can't even think of a proper comeback you little-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not the one with the fat ankles and hunch back!"

"What?" I asked now looking down at my ankles. "Now that was just uncalled for. You were just joking right?" He tensed up as if we were about to get caught and rolled his eyes.

My eyes almost bulged out of my head when I noticed that Krakish and the demon were standing there watching with interest. I hoped I was a good enough actor.

"What are you two bickering about?" Krakish asked, irritated.

"Ask him." I said, gesturing to Death.

"None of your business," Death started.

"Oh? But I think it is. Probably something stupid anyway."

Death and I looked back and forth and started up again. I started yelling some more, "I wish it were something stupid! This is ridiculous! I want to be in another cell." I commanded looking back over at Krakish.

He started laughing deep in his throat. It was a creepy vibrating sound that rung through the prison. The beasts in the other cells started to groan and claw at their cages. It sounded almost as if it were in my very head. It rang and rang and my head started to pound. I started shaking and I stepped behind Death hoping it would block the sound a bit.

"Raven?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I think it be best for you to stay in this one. Just for one more night. Also, did you enjoy your food? I added a little ingredient."

"What?" Death growled jumping towards the cell doors and reaching for him.

Krakish stepped back in time and started laughing again. "I'll give it some time to settle." he said strolling away. "Try all the necromancy you want. It will never stop it. It was bound to happen someday, with or without my help."

I laid curled up in a ball with my hands over my ears, in agony on the floor. I was spasming and couldn't stop myself. All this just from a laugh? No. It was something bigger than that.

It was the food. They had drugged the food. I knew it smelled familiar. It was the purple liquid. The one shown in the pendant and the one they tried to inject me with while I was being tortured. That meant I was about to have to endure hours of pain before it set into my bloodstream. And it would change my entire personality.

I felt someone touch my arm, "Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer. I just sat there for what felt like forever and shook my head. Death continued to try to get me to snap out of it but I couldn't speak. I knew it would only bring more pain than was already pounding in my head and throbbing through my body. Really I just wanted to scream but I would try my best to hold it in. Try not to show him the true agony I was in.

"Are you hurting?" he asked. He had no idea how much.

"Raven!?" he asked again, raising his voice this time and then he started shaking me, though not hard. But no matter how softly he just made it worse. I kicked him in the face and he stumbled back, shaking his head. He didn't have a comment for it but never came close to me again.

I hated to do it but what else? I knew it would be painful to even speak. My vocal cords would just start burning like everything else in my body.

I needed to move, to get up and shake it off but I couldn't.

No, I had to. I rolled over onto my hands and knees, holding my stomach with one hand. I crawled over to the bowl of water. Sure, it still had that poison in it but it was too late for that. I just had to drink something to get this dry feeling out of my mouth.

I slowly but surely made it over to it but when I grabbed it I wound up spilling it on the ground. I whimpered and then started growling at myself. There was none left so I just picked up the bowl and threw it across the room. It clashed against the bars of the cell and bounced back. I went into a tantrum and slung the empty plate which did the same as the bowl. The sudden movement of throwing them shocked through my nerves and I collapsed to the ground and rolled onto my back.

I had to do it. I had to scream and let something out so I let tears run down my face and I screamed in bloody murder. My body burned, head throbbed, and nerves ached. And now my throat as well. "Help me..." I told Death.

He was looking at me, his eyes troubled. He shook his head slowly, "It's too late now Raven. Let it control you. Give up."

I thought for a moment, _'That's not something he would say. Is it?'_

"Don't say that Death. I wanna live. I'm in so much pain. Please, help me."

"Don't say what? Raven? Please, your not making any sense! How do I help you?"

"Then leave me alone!" I screamed.

"You know what? Fine, I'm staying back. I can't help you." I stared at him, unsure of what I had said to him that made him upset. Then he continued, "If you wouldn't fight it and just let it take over it would help us all."

Us all? It wasn't Death talking, or at least not all of him talking. It was Krakish. I was just hallucinating.

"No, no help me. I didn't mean it." I begged but he never answered. He only stared at me, confused. Fine. I just wouldn't say anything else.

**Death-**

**She was going crazy! She was asking for help then yelling at me for trying. Then she was answering my unsaid sentences. Eventually I just gave up, as bad as I hated to, and left her alone.**

**She begged again but I refused to answer or help. So she crawled over to the far corner and sat rocking back and forth. **

**Sometimes she would make a sudden scream of pain which made me jump. But above all she cried. Sobbing and sniffling she continued to rock back and forth. I couldn't do anything, especially since she packed a kick and was about to make me deaf. **

**These demons would pay for what their doing. I could promise them that.**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raven stand. She was breathing deeply and she turned around to face me but only stared at the ground. Then she tried to take another step but backed up gripping the wall. She fell to her knees and pressed her hands in the dirt. She started to make an awful and possessed sound...She started to growl.**

**At that precise time the demons were back. "Oh, it's starting!" Krakish said excitedly.**

**This I did not like. I approached her slowly and steadily with caution. "Raven?" I asked and she picked up her growling but never looked up. It wasn't the kind of growling any human I knew of could make. It sounded deeper, harsher. Demonic. But there was also something else. "Raven?" I asked again.**

**"Go away you pathetic, unhonorable, sick, coward!" She looked up at me swiftly and her eyes now had red irises. But more shocking to me was her teeth. Her canine teeth had grown out more and were sharp like a vampire's. But I already knew it was just the opposite.**

**"I said go away!" she screamed and in an instant, faster than I had ever seen a being move, she pushed me back. My head hit the metal bars hard and she jumped on top of me, her hands at my throat. She had her top lip pulled up baring her teeth and still made that constant demonic growl.**

**I tried to get up but she pushed me back down. This time I tried with much more force but again she overpowered me. I wasn't going to hurt her and try any more force so I just let her take control. She pressed her hand on my mask and pushed my head to the ground. She almost started to remove it when she screamed in pain again. **

**She got off of me and stumbled backwards to the wall landing on her knees. She repositioned her legs behind her, stretched out to where she was on her toes and that was when I knew it was time for trouble. **

**As much as I hesitated and as bad as I didn't want to, I ran to my scythe turning it into two blades and snapped them open.**

**The demons all laughed behind me as I faced Raven. The transformation that happened before me was both magical and physical. You could hear the painful snapping of her bones and her screams slowly went from humanoid to animalistic. Her body smoked in a black cloud like when I change into Reaper form. Her shoes and dress ripped and in a burst of cloud that darkened the entire cell she arose as a new creature.**

**I backed up to the door and at the slightest touch of the metal I was shocked to the floor. I heard the ****_creak_**** of the door open and the two demons stepped inside. Krakish stayed on the outside and shut the gate behind them to lock it.**

**He knew what I knew. There was a small chance that Raven in her new form would bow to his will, but there was also the slightest chance she had control. Maybe not of her transformation but of her mind. These two demons were only test dummies. Krakish sent them in to see if he could make her terminate them before he got to me. And terminate she did.**

**Pointed, lain back, angry ears atop a wolf's head with huge red eyes, a long snout, and jagged edged teeth. Long arms and fingers armed with deadly sharp claws. Long, course back legs that folded under her body. And a long bushy tail that twitched in irritation were the features of her new form. She was dark black in color with a long tip of her tail more of a lighter grey. She was ferocious looking but yet still looked feminine like.**

**She easily took out the demons. The older one by a violent shove to the ground, claws shoving through his neck all the way through the spine. The second one however was thrown against the wall, and then had his head bitten off. Not only did she kill the demons in record time but she also defiled their bodies even more. Before my very eyes, she ate them.**

**"Good dog," said Krakish, "Now destroy him." he pointed.**

**She raised her head from the half empty bodies, blood spilling from her mouth and she raised up onto two feet. She stepped over them and came face to face with me. She was about a foot and a half above me, but her crooked legs were not fully extended from the knee to heel. I noticed that the wolf pendant was still dangling around her neck, which surprised me. It should either be choking her, broken off, or just gone. It must have something to do with all this.**

**I raised my scythes hesitantly and she raised her clawed hand, bearing her teeth once more. And right before she was about to strike, my scythes clattered to the ground. She lowered her paw and looked down at them. What was the point in killing her? I'd just hate myself all over again and I would still be killed, only if I killed her my soul would be extinguished forever. And if she killed me there might be the slightest of chances I'd be reincarnated. **

**But it wasn't over. Her irises turned from their devilish red to the purple of the orb on her pendant. She pulled her head back from baring her teeth and whimpered. She backed all the way up to the wall, compressing herself against it.**

**"What!?" Krakish screamed. "Destroy him you worthless mutt! I command you!"**

**Raven, disgusted, threw an angry face and then snapped at him. He stepped back and looked between the both of us. Eventually he walked away defeated, holding his arms straight and tight to his body with his fists balled up in fury.**

**She looked back at me and then at the ground in shame. I still stood dumbfounded staring at her. For the first time in a long time, I had felt the shock of near death. It was an exhilarating feeling and I welcomed it for I hadn't had felt many emotions in eons. **

**But I calmed from the shock eventually and bent down, still watching her, to pick up my scythes. They shifted back into one blade and I rested it against the wall.**

**"Instead of calling you Raven they should have called you, Wolf." I said trying to break the silence. She made a sad trilling sound and looked farther away from me. Her ears were now drooping and her tail was tucked in between her deformed legs. **

**"Hmm," I sighed, unsure of what else to say. I wasn't sure what to think either. Did she know about this all along? Had she been this creature before? So many questions, but I didn't want to stress her. Could she even talk in this form? That one I would ask. **

**"Raven?" She looked towards me but never at me directly. "Can you speak?" I asked slowly and quietly, knowing that her ears were probably sensitive. She thought for a moment and opened her mouth. The only sounds that escaped should have belonged to an animal. She trilled again and shook her head. **

**"Oh," I continued. "Well, I'm impressed with you." I said trying to encourage her. She looked at me this time. "You took control and killed some demons."**

**She pulled her head up in shock. ****_'Oops.'_**** I thought. She got back down on all fours and inched towards the bodies on the floor. She came to the realization that she had eaten them as well and she was not happy. She looked back and forth in all directions and covered her mouth with her clawed hands. It amazed me how, in such an animalistic body, she could seem so human. **

**She made a depressing sigh and shook her head. Then she started making a variety of sounds, apparently trying to speak, but I couldn't understand her. She trilled, moaned, growled, and even made hissing sounds but it was pointless. **

**She looked at me tilting her head a little as in ****_'I'm done talking, did you get any of that?' _****and I simply shook my head, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."**

**She sighed again looked at her paw. She then dug it into the ground and started writing. It was neat and casual as if a real human had drawn it, save for they would have used their fingers, not their extremely long, extremely sharp claws. **

**"I'm sorry." it read.**

**"What are you sorry for?" I asked.**

**She rubbed out her words and started again, "That I was going to ea-" she paused erasing away the E and A and starting again, "Kill you."**

**I laughed and answered back, "Well it's a good thing you could control yourself!...So is this your secret?"**

**She erased and drew again, "I guess, but I thought this was all fake."**

**"You mean you've never been...um, a wolf before." I asked. She shook her head, no. "Huh." I stuttered.**

**Suddenly she looked down at herself then looked back up at me, then back down again. She quickly backed against the wall covering her "private" areas awkwardly. She looked up at me angrily.**

**"Your covered in fur! I can't see anything." I explained crossing my arms and looking away. She scowled and looked down at herself again making another deep trilling sound. She snorted and sat on the ground, her legs awkwardly sprawled out on the ground. I backed up to "my side" of the cell now, giving her some personal space. **

**She moved around for a bit trying to get comfortable. First she tried laying in positions of how a humanoid would sleep but she didn't like them. Eventually, giving up, she lay on her side like a dog with her limbs tucked under her body, just barely sticking out. **

**She kept her head high, still looking outside of the cell (searching for Krakish no doubt) with a stern face. "I'm going to make them pay." I told her. She looked at me and smiled showing her teeth and then selfconsciously frowned at way she looked. **

Raven-

I was a freak of nature just like those other creatures. I was embarrassed just to be around him. All ugly and naked (well partially, I still had my underwear on since after my dress ripped the necromancy just magically transformed the rest of me). And like he said I was covered with fur anyway. In fact, I didn't even look anything like my old self. I was a flat chested, long legged, big nosed mutt. Now I really had fat ankles and a hunch back. But whether he thought I was a freak show or not, he never showed it.

I tried to go to sleep to just pass the time but no matter how I tried to sit, it just didn't feel right. So I just sat like a dog and stared out of the cell. Death said he would punish Krakish, but he was wrong. I would be sure to get to him first. I wouldn't kill him of course...I would torture him. I'd make him scream for his mother and cry for his blankie.

It was true. I had never been in this form before. I suppose before all this, I wasn't sure what to think of turning into something different. I always thought my parents were just crazy and I didn't exactly believe them when they had told me what would happen.

Would I be like this forever? Would I change back? When? How? Would it be as painful as transforming? So many questions, so little answers. I wish my parents were still alive. I missed them. Maybe if they had been here this wouldn't have happened.

I heard a sharp whimper coming from somewhere below me. And then I realized it was me. I was crying. I had to hide this from Death! I turned my head away and faced the cold wet wall. I was weak and I had finally broken under the pressure. Who was I kidding? I couldn't defend myself in any form. No, no don't think like that! You can. You can.

Ugg! What was going on with me!? I couldn't think straight, I was crying, and I was losing it. Another whimper escaped from me that I couldn't control and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't look at him. I didn't know if I had tears but I'd prefer not to be seen either way. What in the world was he doing anyway? He's freaking Death! Not my dad, or my psychiatrist. Why should he feel obligated to comfort me?...Well besides that he still had to deal with me until this was over. And I was on the verge of an emotional break down and would get on his nerves so help me if he dare...nevermind.

"How about we play the acting game again." Death suggested quietly.

I looked at him without turning my head back and thought. Was he really going to try to fool him again? It didn't work the last time, but then again I was in a different form. I could just pretend to lose control.

This was also Death's idea I gathered as he whispered a new plan to me. "Now don't be afraid to try and hurt me because I'm near invincible."

_'Wait, what? Hurt him? Near invincible? Near? Near isn't good enough!'_

I made a dog-like sound that represented "Hu?"

"It's alright, just...get rough." he said going to the other side of the cell.

"Hu?"

"Now." he commanded.

I raised up quickly to my feet bumping my head into the ceiling. "Arg!" I yipped.

"Um...Try not to inflict any self harm." he grumbled. "Now just go crazy." I raised one eyebrow and stared at him. "Growl. Bark. Drool from the mouth." he listed. "Or you could continue stripping those demons of their flesh..."

I snorted and pulled my head back to hiss and he tilted his head. I could tell he was smiling.

_'Hmm, go crazy? Alright.'_ I thought and stood slowly, trying not to bump into the ceiling again. I inhaled deeply and let out a growl. Then I knew I needed to make some noise so I grabbed one of the limp and lifeless demons, never looking away from Death, and threw it against the cell. It made a loud rattling sound and I threw the other. I also tried to make a deep roar like sound that worked out pretty well. And sure enough, the rat came out of its hole.

The demon came to stand in front of us. "Another act of yours?" he asked but I ignored him.

Death backed up even more against the wall, "Oh you should know! Call off your dog, demon!" Death said in a harsh commanding tone.

"Hmm," Krakish pondered and Death made the slightest of nods. Trying to hide my hesitation, I grabbed him and threw him against the cell door. He grunted and fell to the floor, grabbing his scythes.

"I will kill her!" he yelled. "Then she'll be worthless to you."

"I'm not sure you will." he said calmly, a little more convinced so I did it again. This time I pushed him to the ground with his neck in between my claws. I got right up in his face and made a roar that sounded like an angry mother bear. Death winked and pulled up his scythes wrapping them around my arms. I hissed at them, and pushed him further into the ground. "Yes," Krakish continued. "You hesitate on killing your girl...Finish him." he commanded.

I tried to hide the surprise on my face and looked up at my "master". "Finish him." he commanded again.

I tried something different. I picked him up and slammed him against the bars. Death dropped his scythes and clutched my forearms, gripped around his neck. He nodded again and I bit his shoulder slinging him over my shoulder and against the back wall. I turned to him and saw the blood trickling down his chest. What was I to do next?

I stomped towards him and pushed him, however much softer, to the ground. I trilled and gave up, resting on all fours. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't hurt him.

"I knew it!" Krakish sniggered.

I turned to him, angry and ready and jumped for the door. I gripped the bars with my teeth and pulled. He yelped at the unexpected response and jumped back. My bushy tail twitched behind me and I pulled and chewed at the bars. A sudden surge of power ran through the gate and shocked me and I shrieked and stepped back, releasing it. But I wasn't going down that easy. I tried again ignoring the pain and biting down hard.

I felt like the shark, Jaws trying to get into a metal cage, only I was trying to get out of one. The bars _tinked_ with every bite and eventually my work paid off. I pulled back with all my might and a big chunk came off. I just bent the rest down and leapt after Krakish who was running away like a coward. I jumped for him and got him by the shoulder like I did with Death only this time, I was holding back. I heard the satisfying crunch of bone and my teeth and gum burned at the pressure.

I shook him like a rag doll and tossed him in the air. I caught him on his head this time and slung him against the nearest cage. The metal bent at the force and the demon fell to the floor. "Wait! No! Your free! You can just go! Please, leave me alone! Don't kill me!" he begged, crawling on the ground and grabbing my ankle. "Please," he cried.

No. I wasn't giving mercy. I bit him on his head again and used all my force. His head smashed in with little pressure.

It's done. I got my revenge.

**Death-**

**I was on the ground, still a bit dazed at what had happened. She really knew how to act. But I didn't blame her, she probably didn't know her own strength.**

**I got up and grabbed Harvester which I had dropped during the act and saw the damage she did. I slipped through trying not to touch the ends that sparked like electricity, with necromancy. **

**I looked down at the headless body that bled out, staining the floors. Raven was bent over with her tail wrapped around her. I walked up to her cautiously, wondering if the smell of blood would make her lose control. **

**I walked around her and she was breathing heavily with a huge grin on her face. "Well, I see you didn't need my help." I said scratching my head.**

**She looked up with an even bigger grin and stepped up on two legs. She gestured her hands in an ****_'What now?'_**** kind of way.**

**"You don't know!?" I said sarcastically.**

**She made a scowl and pulled down her eyebrows. Behind us the beasts in their cages rampaged at the death of their master and I realized that might bring attention to whatever other soldiers Krakish had. "We need to go." I said and she nodded and followed. **

**I didn't exactly know where I was going but I did know that our mission wasn't over. There was still the Council to face. **

**I went to the nearest door and stepped through. Behind me, Raven made a disagreeing sound which by the time I could look back to see what for, the door shut itself and locked. I turned back around to see we were in the arena. The demons above us were silent and waiting as the Arena Champion approached slowly. **

**Would the torment never end!?**

**He raised his sword and pointed it towards us. "You destroyed my master! You will pay!" he yelled.**

**"Oh, please. Your master? More like your provider. Exactly where will you get your opponents now?"**

**"I suppose I'll figure that out when I'm through with you two." he challenged. Behind me Raven growled eagerly but I knew this wouldn't be easy. **

**"Let's see that mutt of yours fight a real warrior." the Champion nagged as we circled each other for battle. Raven's growl accelerated and she stepped forward. I held up my hand in front of her. **

**"Absolutely not." I ordered. She looked down at me and backed away again, obediently.**

**"Oh, does the puppy have a new master? Or a mate?" the Champion taunted again. He was slowly but surely building up both our rage. But I tried to calm myself. Rage was just what he wanted.**

**He swung his sword, intentionally missing and we both jumped back. "What big teeth you have? Put them to use, won't you?" he started again. Then after a few more moments, "Maybe you two can have little puppies together. Wouldn't they just be cute." he teased for the last time. I leapt forward throwing Harvester but the Champion easily blocked and countered. I skidded back on my feet and summoned Harvester to me. I flung from the ground, where it had fell, and shot into my hand. **

**Raven whimpered. "It's alright," I responded. "I've got this."**

**"It's far from alright," interrupted the Champion. "How'd it feel dog, when your parents were killed?" Raven snapped her head up and perked her ears forward. "Oh, I think they deserved it. And a demon child you are. You see Krakish and I, we watched your parent's death, as we've been watching your family for a long long time. Your father fought hard trying to save your mommy. And of course we laughed. In no matter what shape or form, humans have always been weak, insignificant, pathetic, parasites!"**

**And like a bullet the werewolf raced and latched herself onto the Champions sword hand. His weapon dropped and she slung him to the ground. I saw fit to help and rushed towards them. Using Harvester in a different form this time, the form of an axe, and I hacked at his armor. Of course, Raven's teeth tore the armor surprisingly faster than my fine blade and eventually the Champion's arm came off.**

**With a jolt of adrenaline, the Arena Champ surged up and threw us off. "How dare you!" he screamed picking his weapon up with his other arm.**

**_'Oh, of course we get one of the few warriors who can use both hands!'_**

**But Raven wasn't done. She grabbed him by his shoulder (quite a common trick she uses) and shook her head. Blood ran down the silver armor, but it wasn't the Champion's blood. She continued to release and bite and I could see she was wincing at the pain. But neither did she stop nor tire. He however was not tiring either, and after a few minutes he opened his shield and started bashing her head with it. Forced to, she released and withdrew, backing up.**

**He knelled on the ground in pain and behind him something changed. I knew it. The taste of blood was getting to her. Her pupils shifted and blanked and her irises once again changed in color to that same demon red. The Champion raised, believing to kill me, and paused. He turned slowly at the creature rising behind him and he dropped his weapon, backing up.**

**"Don't come running to me." I laughed, though I knew I was in danger too.**

**Her tail twitched and her eyes lit ominously red. She freakishly crawled towards us on all fours, now becoming both of our enemies. But I now knew what to do. It was the attack and defense stances that set her to kill someone and the Champion was an easy target. I stay armed but out of her way as she bashed him. I followed along coming up from behind and trying to slash at his armor but she would paw me away, hissing and growling. So I now stay back to watch with concern. She was not herself and I hoped that it would hold out.**

**But that was not the case.**

**For minutes on end the Champion would throw up his one shielded hand and block all attacks, slowly being pushed back. Raven eventually got hold of his shield and ripped it off, chunking it across the arena. But at the last minute in a bust of anger the Champion's pride kicked in and he grabbed her by the throat. **

**Her irises once again turned back to purple at the terrifying snap of bone and I heard the yelp of a normal dog and the Champion flung her to the ground. **

**"No!" I yelled. And with the roar of the demons above us, and the distraction of the Champion's victory I shoved Harvester up into his back, snapping his bones and slicing into vital organs, and the crowd went silent. Now they dare not come down from their pathetic pedestals!**

**Raven's body smoked again and I grabbed the robes from the Arena Champion's limp body and raced towards her.**

**Her dress was gone but thank goodness she still had her underclothing on. I wrapped her in the robes and checked her neck but it seemed to be fine, thank the Creator. I pulled her up, holding her under her legs and supporting her head and raced towards the exit, which had now opened, before the demons shock wore off and they decided to chase us.**

**As soon as I found the real exit I ran down several halls which had no doors. I only turned as the paths did hoping there would be a door soon, and that it would be the way out of here.**

**There down this hall, after what seemed like hours of my tireless running, there was a towering door. I rushed forward making an abrupt stop and kicked the door open but there was no where to run anymore. It was only a small semicircular balcony. From here out to the ground far, far below there was only fog and the tips of trees sticking out above it. There was no way I could jump down there. I may be Death, but that would even be suicide for me.**

**I circled around it studying ever inch of the balcony as if a magic elevator would pop up just for me. I tried to think back to the hallways. Was I sure there were no other doors? Yes, I was quite certain. Why in the world would anyone create so long a walk just to get to a balcony? Or maybe...there were doors, only hidden from most eyes. **

**Well, I knew either way I wouldn't be able to access them even if they were there. And most likely if they were hidden, they were only side rooms and not an exit. They probably included all the rooms Raven had been tortured in. **

**What was I to do now? Turn back around and search the halls? **

**No.**

**Dust swooped around the corner of the building and landed on the railing. He puffed up his feathers and cawed deeply. "Did you find a way out?" I asked him and he cawed again taking off in the direction he came from. I laid Raven down gently and leaned over the railing. There was another balcony not far from here. I could try to slide down the wall but with her it would be difficult. I'd take my chances. **

**I scooped her up, this time holding her around the waist to free a hand and got onto the railing. I teetered only for a second before gaining my balance, and jumped towards the wall. I surged my feet forward and grazed the wall with my one free hand until we made it. **

**Dust was waiting for us on the railing impatiently. I ran through the new door and to my left were spiral stairs. I took them and Dust went on ahead to scope things out. After leaving my sight he cawed distantly down the stairs. **

**When I arrived, he was balanced on a lantern pole beside a door. And finally flinging the door open was the sight of nature.**

**I ran out onto a dirt path summoning Despair and jumped on. I didn't care where he took me for now, as long as we got out of here.**

****_Authors Note: So by this time I'm wondering if this shouldn't have been a crossover. But I didn't get the werewolf from any specific movie so...I guess it'll stay. And if your wondering if in the beginning of the chapter when they were acting if the subject was on Death saying an immature sexual remark...then yes. Death just had that all planned out. You know he was thinking it! :3_


	6. Conversation

Raven-

I awoke on the dirty stone floors of a broken down building. There was only half of a roof and the entire right side of the building was gone, revealing that it was still dark out. The only light was provided by a camp fire in the middle of the floor.

I tried to get up but a hand pushed me back down. It scared me because I had completely forgotten about him. He was sitting behind me on top of a piece of stone rubble that used to be the wall. I looked down at myself and realized I wasn't in my dress anymore! I was in robes that I could have sworn I had seen before.

Oh yeah, the Champion dude.

I closed the robes up quickly and laid back down. How in the world did my dress rip, and not my underwear? Oh well, at least I had _something _on. Good thing it wasn't like in the movies. When I got back to Earth...if I got back to Earth...I was definitely going to watch a bunch of werewolf movies and laugh at them.

Thinking of going back to Earth, I wondered why we were still here. Wasn't the mission over? Krakish was dead and I was back to normal so why was I still here?

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"I'm wondering why we're still here." I answered.

"Well, I figured I'd let you rest before we went back to the Council."

"They're going to kill me, aren't they." It wasn't a question, and he didn't answer. "Huh. All this, just for nothing."

"It's another reason why your still here."

I paused for a second and then, "What do you mean?"

"The Council doesn't give mercy. I'm still trying to think of a reason to tell them you deserve to live."

"Oh..., well you're a Horseman of the Apocalypse. You shouldn't give mercy either."

"I usually don't. But I don't think it's right that they would kill a human girl."

"What's right anymore? I just turned into a man-eating beast. I could hardly control myself. What if I were to get to Earth an lose control? It's why they should just go ahead and kill me."

"And you'd be fine with that? Them killing you."

"I deserve it."

"How can you deserve that? I've done far worse than you and I'm still here."

"And so am I, for now. I'm a human. Your supposed to end our race some day. Why are you worried about me?"

He just looked at me and shook his head. "Because humans aren't ready for this yet. When I bring Armageddon, humans won't be defenseless. Right now, they are."

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"How rude."

I only made one grunt of a laugh and sat up. The cold air hit me and my eyes watered so I scooted over to the fire and crossed my legs trying to snuggle up into the robes. But they were thin and only good for covering my half naked body. How embarrassing.

"You know, I guess you're not as annoying as I thought you'd be." he retorted.

"How nice." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and got up walking out of the building through the hole in the wall, disappearing into the darkness. He returned several minutes later with some more wood and set them in the fire.

"And I suppose you're not as scary as you lead on." I told him as he passed over me to go back to his spot. I turned back to see his expression and he was gone! G-O-N-E! What was that? Like a millisecond!? I looked around frantically and didn't see a sign of him. "Um,...Death?" I asked. No answer. "Deeaath!?" I called again.

I turned back around from squinting into the darkness behind me and there he was right in my face. "Ahhh!" I screamed, jumping and crawling backwards, almost into the fire, which I should have been expecting him but...

He laughed out loud holding his stomach and throwing his head back. "Oh, ha ha." I gritted, yanking my robes back into place. "I meant when you're not jumping out of nowhere."

"Sure, sure." he said, waving his hand.

"And I'm pretty sure if I can handle a broken neck, I could handle tall, dark, and gruesome _you_." I retorted. But even I knew the gruesome part wasn't true.

"You remember getting your neck snapped?"

"Yes."

"How? You had lost control."

"Yes, but I still remember portions of it. Mostly the pain and the sudden unconsciousness. It almost felt like a dream. I wasn't completely under control but I could still see what was going on. I felt so much pent up anger, and I felt as if it was right. Like I wasn't some beast and trying to kill people was normal."

"Hmm. You know I once met another werewolf before."

"Really? What was he like?"

"Actually _he_ was neither male nor female."

"What?"

"Yes. He, she, it, came from a race that doesn't have separated sexes like humans, angels, nephilim, etcetera."

"Then how did they repro-"

"Ha, ha! Don't ask me," he interrupted. "Anyways, _it_ told a very similar story to yours. You see, his race was very diverse...other than their genders...they had werewolves, vampires, and even shape-shifters as part of their real abilities and not part of curses or voodoo. Of course, they were all driven by one thing. Blood. When the nephilim were still rampaging however, we destroyed them and their world.

She threw an interrupting shocked face and pulled her head back.

"My point was that I met the wolf long before battle and he described that at the smell of blood, he would lose all self control. He also told me that he had a solution to it."

I scooted closer to him now, exited to know. Perhaps I could try it if I ever lost control again.

He continued, "He said that in order to control the beast inside, you had to be the beast."

"Huh?"

"You have to feel yourself. Feel your new form. Think animal and human. Know what the drive of the monster is and go for it yourself, even if you don't agree with what it is. What's your drive during that mode?"

"What do you mean drive?" I asked.

"What does the creature want? What does it move toward?" he answered by asking.

"When I lose control...there's always a feeling of hunger. Like as if that person I'm after was barbecue ribs..." I paused to laugh at myself for a second at that and continued, "There's a drive to go for the throat and then again there's another drive that longs for what's inside their body. It's kind of like a black hole. It rips me apart and I don't know what reality is anymore. I guess what my creatures drive is, is food. Same as the person you describe." I found myself staring at the fire in shame at my own story, and Death just looked at me, listening. I was truthful in what I said bu there was also another thing. Something else the beast wants, but it's hard to describe. It's not food and it's not to kill. It feels more like I want...power.

"Intense," he finally said.

"I'm a monster."

"No, I'm a monster."

"Whatever."

"You seem to like that word, don't you?"

"Whatever."

"Hmm," he shook his head.

I was in his spot so I crawled on my knees closer to the fire, starting to feel the cold of the night again and stared into the red glare. For a moment my mind went blank, completely absorbed into the flames.

I laid down and never realized when I fell asleep.

I awoke, unsure of where I was. My vision was blurry and there was a strange but familiar sensation on the lower half of my body. I shook my head trying to clear it out and I realized it was water. Water? Why was I in water?

I looked around searching for my partner, or anyone else. He sat beside me staring into the abyss. "Death? Were are we?" I asked but he did not answer. He didn't even turn his head or acknowledge that he had heard me.

I looked to where he was staring but it was only some sort of cave opening. Out further past the opening was an ocean. The waves crashed along the walls of the cave as the water ran through like a river and I heard seagulls flying above.

The cave we were in was small and had two floors. The first floor-the top one-was the one we were on. It was higher than the other and the water only came to my neck as I was sitting down. It came to Death's unmoving chest as he sat the same way. "Why are we here Death? Where's the ruin we were in?" I tried again but he never said a word. I paused beginning to get worried and tried again, this time crying it out, "Death, please. Answer me!" again he never answered but he slowly craned his head towards me. "Please." I begged.

He didn't answer but instead he pointed to the lower floor of the cave, towards the water. The water was a dark hue of blue and I couldn't see anything. "What? What is it?" I asked crawling through the water to see.

"Kanado tas' singe tomb." he spoke finally but foreinly. It wasn't the same language he used when talking to Azrael and I didn't understand it but for some reason it sounded familiar. The phrase itself felt like something I had known my whole life. He spoke again and this time he answered in English. "Look under the water."

"But I can't see anything, the water's too cloudy."

"Kanado tas' singe tomb." he repeated. There was something wrong with his voice but I wasn't focused on it. I was too worried about what was under the water.

I inched closer to the edge of my floor and squinted. Still nothing. So this time I stuck my head under the water and opened my eyes.

The water was a clear blue now. As if I had just went to a Hawaiian beach and not dived my head into those unclear muddy waters I had just seen. The water was deep down around twelve feet and I could see everything. Of course that would have been interesting had there been anything to see besides rock. And then, there where Death had pointed, something shined. It shined as if the sun was hovering in this cave and was breaking through the water. It was my pendant. The one with the wolf holding the orb in its mouth. I reached for my neck without thinking and it wasn't there. Oh, no! I had to get it!

My lungs started to burn and I knew I needed to come up for air. I came up out of the water and without getting a chance to breathe I was shoved back down into the water. My head hit the rock and I started to see stars.

All my remaining breath was knocked out of me and floated to the surface of the water in bubbles. Suddenly the water around me changed and instead of the clear water, it now turned back to a muddy dark blue. I could still see the shine of the pendant but now it looked as if it had been in the water for ages. Barnacles crusted over the metal and the chain was tangled in a loose piece of seaweed.

But that was not my worry at the time. I had no air, no air at all and I was inhaling water. I splashed around fighting the hand that held me down. Death. It had to be Death. Who else could it had been? I had my head turned to the exit the entire time while looking at the pendant and I would have seen had anybody came through. And nobody else was here before that.

But sure enough right when I was getting sucked into unconsciousness, the being pulled me up from the water, claws dug into my scalp, and held me up to him. I was limp in the being's grip as I tried to recover, but I still didn't breath. Suddenly with a burst of want for life, I thrashed around with big gasps of air.

I looked up and it wasn't Death. He was still sitting on the ground, only this time he had Harvester in his hands. The being that held me up was a wolf. And not just any wolf. It was my father. I didn't know how I knew but I just had a feeling. I looked him up and down for a sign of confirmation and there it was. On his lower right leg was three distinct claw marks. Something my father was well know for. He had claimed it was a dog that had scratched him but now I wasn't so sure. Also his entire body was covered in a hair the same color as his in human form, red. But his eyes. Oh, his eyes. Were red as blood and were filled with fury.

Death stood behind him and walked over to him to look at me. Then to my surprise the wolf spoke. "Such a pity, my child. But I'm afraid you know too much." his voice was harsh and not like anything I remembered. He raised his hand ready to strike and I screamed. "No, no, no! I won't tell! I promise! No, no!"

**Death-**

**I checked on Despair and Dust, who both had been asleep. Dust was perched on the horn of the saddle with his head tucked under his wing. When I approached he had half opened his eye to look at me and shut it again going back to sleep. Despair rested on three legs, his fourth was propped up under him. He opened his misty green eyes and perked his ears up, switching his resting leg and going back to sleep as well.**

**Then I went to get some much needed fire wood since it seemed Raven wasn't going to be waking up, and I sure as heck wasn't going to wake her up so she could be cranky and say something stupid before the Council and be killed for it.**

**I had gathered a handful of larger wood by chopping it down with Harvester and I heard screaming. I immediately dropped the wood and ran for Raven. She screamed bloody murder as I ran, "No, no, no! I won't tell! I promise! No, no!"**

**A million thoughts as to who it might be ran through my head. Krakish risen from the dead, demons who were still trying to carry out the job of their master, or perhaps someone else entirely. I reached her and leaped over the broken down rocks of the wall at full speed, sliding on the floors and showering dust everywhere. But when I looked around, no one was there, and Raven lay on the ground still asleep but in distress. Her face was twisted in pain, and she held her limbs close to her body. "No, no." she screamed again. Then she cried out and rolled around on the ground. I reached down for her trying to hold her still while she squirmed.**

**She woke up at my touch and latched onto me, burying her face in my chest with wet crying sobs. I was a bit uncomfortable with that so I held her back away from me. But there was a very small part of me that didn't want to let her go. I brushed it off.**

**"Raven?"**

**She opened her eyes with tears rolling down her face and shook her head. Her breath was strained as if she had almost been drowned. "A dream?" I asked, though it was a stupid question. ****_'Duh! What else?'_**** I thought to myself.**

**She nodded and rubbed her eyes, stopping herself from trying to hug me. I released her arms and waited for an explanation.**

**"Must I ask or are you going to tell me?" I said after a minute of silence. She looked up and stared at me in anger. "What?" Surely by now she would have been used to rudeness.**

**"My dad," she said.**

**"Well, what about him?"**

**"He was a werewolf too."**

**"Well yeah. Or else it would have come from your mother." I explained.**

**"But I never even saw him in his form. How did I know what he looked like to dream it?"**

**"Perhaps it wasn't what he really looked like. Your mind may have just created something."**

**"And he was trying to kill me. And you were in on it too."**

**"Haha. It's just a dream, Raven." I chuckled.**

**"But it seemed so real," she said distantly. As if she weren't on this planet anymore. She reached up to touch the pendant around her neck but it was gone. "What!? Where is it!?" she said spinning around on the floor, frantically searching. She finally stopped and looked up at me, "Death, help me find it!"**

**I looked around for it but I knew it was long gone. I hadn't seen it since she was last a wolf. Or... "Raven, perhaps you left it on your other form."**

**"What? It's not a pair of pants! You can't just leave it on your other form! I am the wolf, remember!?"**

**"Well yes, but you must understand your form is produced physically and magically. When I come back from my Reaper form you don't see my cloak or hour glass on me do you?"**

**"No, but that's you, not me. And besides you only transform through magic."**

**"Necromancy actually." I corrected. I knew she was right though. I studied the pendant while we were locked in the cell. The pendant itself had the power to conform to its master, but only if the master kept track of it. It must have been in the arena. **

**When she transformed back it shrunk for its master, but it must have been dislodged by the Champion. Oh well, there was no need in telling her.**

**"I have to find it!" she whined, searching every square inch of the building.**

**"I'm sorry Raven but we must go meet the Council now."**

**"But,"**

**"No," I ordered and she hesitantly obeyed. She fixed her robes and held them shut. **

**"Fine." she snorted.**

**"That's better. Let's go."**

**We walked together towards Despair and Dust slowly. She dragged her feet and stumbled over ****_everything_****, staring at the ground in sorrow. "It's just a pendant." I finally said as we made it to them.**

**"I know but it was the only thing I had left of my parents. It had been passed down for centuries and I'm the idiot who loses it."**

**"Well, I killed my parents. Anyways, you lost it doing what no one else in your family could possibly imagine. Surely, that's worth loosing it."**

**"Sure,"**

**I helped her onto Despair and climbed up after her. "They must have meant alot to you."**

**"Yes. And when I saw them...dead...I just couldn't bare it."**

**"Hmm, What were they like?"**

**"Well my dad, was very quiet. He hardly said anything but when he did I severely needed it. And my mom was understanding. But she knew the secret and she tried her best to protect me from it. Too bad there was nothing she could do."**

**"I understand. Did you ever find out who killed them?"**

**"I had my suspicions. And if I make it back to Earth I ****_will_**** tell everyone what they did. Some Christians they are. Killing an innoccent man and his pregnant wife."**

**"Pregnant!?" I asked, almost being broken of my concentration while I created a portal.**

**"Yes, eight months. I was going to have a little sister. Some corrupt world I live in. People killing pregnant women just because they ****_think_**** that they turn into giant man eating people. And it wasn't my mother who did anyway. Of course the baby, when it got about my age would. Or so my father told me. Either way they shouldn't have killed a pregnant woman."**

**"I always knew humans would be sinful from the time Eve ate the apple."**

**"Huh. And now all women get blamed for it."**

**"Man ate the apple too."**

**"Thank you!"**

**I chuckled as we arrived in the Council's domain. Of course like most of the time, we were not transported directly in front of them. We would just have to ride until we made it there. However long that might take. **

**I reached around Raven to set the rusted chain of a rein on the horn of the saddle. Despair nickered and tossed his head and Dust flew down to land on my shoulder with a caw.**

**The atmosphere around us was a warm and humid weather. Around us were walls of rock and lava that poured from the foundations. Strange creatures would pop up in the corner of your eye or simply be a shadow and when you turned to look, they would be gone.**

**Raven's posture and temperament both went down in submission. I however kept my head held high. I had spent many eons serving under the Council and sometimes, their ways confused me. Executing people without evidence, releasing those which I found suspicious. Even their very look confused me.**

**The Council was devised of three heads, all formed of rock. Huge, yet empty eye sockets, small animal like noses, and jagged teeth were their only features. I myself did not know if they were truly three or just one altogether.**

**Finally after what I knew was an hour of riding in silence we arrived at their "stage". I jumped down from my mount and Raven did the same without any help. We walked up the few steps there were and faced them. The fires smoking from their eyes and mouth flared and softened again, releasing choking ashes and smoke that rained down on us.**

Raven-

The entire demeanor of this place disturbed me. I couldn't help but sink down into submission at their very presence. As we went up a flight of steps I stared at them in horror. I almost knew what their decision would be.

**"Come closer."** spoke the middle head. And Death and I both did as commanded.

**"You have destroyed the master and completed the task as instructed. However not brought him back alive." **said the leftmost head and the rightmost finished.

"And you know why he wanted the girl."

they weren't questions.

"Yes-" Death answered them.

**"Tell us." **said the middle head, interrupting but even Death dare not talk back and tell them so.

"Long ago a family of humans made a deal with a demon. Krakish. He taught them the ways of necromancy in return for some sacrifices. He gave them a symbol that they must wear at all times so that the demons could tell them apart from any normal human, not of the bloodline. The humans created an occult with the necromancy and created runes that only their family could wear. They did not tell the demon master the meaning of the runes-or even the runes themselves.

"They used the runes to transform themselves and scare away their enemies and for generations they did this. Until one day when they discovered that their children were born with the ability to transform without the runes. Their bodies had grown so used to the transformation that an evolution had taken place. But they still wore the symbol, regardless if they needed the magic anymore, and kept their promise.

"When Krakish realized what a powerful being he had created he wanted to do it for himself-to revolutionize his own beasts. So he kidnapped Raven, hoping that she would give him the runes but she refused."

**"Interesting," **said the right head when Death was done.

**"Raven. You have transformed?" **the center head asked.

"Yes," I answered shakily.

**"Good. Now do it again." **

"What? I can't."

**"Do you take us for a fool? We know you can lose your temper. Now transform." **boomed the middle head.

"I can't."

**"Now!"**

"I don't know how!" I screamed and a burning sensation crept over my body. I fell to the ground in agony, screaming. I managed to catch a glimpse of Death and he was looking at me with a pained look on his face. "I need..."

**"Need what?"** asked the leftmost head harshly.

The pain stopped and I caught my breath. The flames of the Council burned impatiently before I spoke. "I need training."

**"Why should we give you training?" **asked the rightmost head.

"Not from you, no offense. From myself."

"Says who?"

continued the head to the right.

"My father," I looked at Death almost in a wink, "Says that being a werewolf means conquering the beast inside. I can do it. I know."

The leftmost head spoke now, **"And if you can't, we would have let a man-eating beast into the third kingdom. What makes you think we should allow you to go back, or even live!?"**

"Did I ever hurt anyone before I came here?"

The fire dimmed as the Council thought on this, we waited.

**"Very well." **the fires burned up again.

And now the right. **"But how do we know you'll keep this a secret?"**

"I promise it."

**"Promises can be broken. So you will not go back to Earth alone."**

"Pardon?"

**"You will take the Watcher with you. He will ensure you don't lease your tongue." **

"Only you will be able to see and hear him on Earth."

"Watcher!"

Out of a blackish-blue cloud came a slender creature with no face. His lower half was not legs but instead ran off in vapors almost like Vulgrim. He had six eyes aligned on his head, three on either side of where a nose should have been. He had more vapors running off the back of his head much like hair and his face had no features, much like Death's mask. His arms and fingers were long and thin and he had somewhat bat-like wings though they were thicker, smaller, and black. They fluttered behind him as he circled me and Death, watching.

**"He has no control over you." **the Council announced.

"He is only meant to keep you from saying _anything_ suspicious."

"Just until we are sure you'll stay secretive."

"Now, let us speak with him alone."

And with that Death and I both turned to walk down the steps to casually wait for the Council. We went out of earshot and he gave me tips on the Watcher.

"The Watcher is the Council's little agent," he said with a sting in his words. "We've plenty of them around here. Messengers, reporters, enforcers, you name it. They tend to trip over their egos often. And I know of him," he gestured towards the Watcher. "He's very sadistic and nosy and controlling."

"How long will I be stuck with him?"

"I don't know...Probably forever."

"Oh, great."

"Yes, very aggravating creatures." he said with envy.

"Oh," I paused, not sure of what else to say. It certainly didn't feel like it was time to leave. It would be so much different back on Earth not jumping from planet to planet. "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

"I guess so. Goodbye, Raven."

"Goodbye, Death." I bowed my head.

"Oh yeah, and I wanted to tell you I-"

At that time the Watcher came and interrupted Death's sentence. "Are you two done with your makeout session?"

We both just looked at him and he continued. "Let's go to Earth then, shall we?" He came in between the both of us and pushed me back towards the stone faces of the Council. I walked up the steps slowly, leaving Death standing alone, and walked to the newly opened portal.

As I went through I had the slightest feeling of not wanting to leave.


	7. Back to Earth

I landed in the dirt and dry grass of the same place I had been kidnapped from. My dress had been replaced but instead of brand new it was tattered as if I had been in the wilderness for some time. Smart thinking. Make it seem like I had been lost on _Earth_ for the last two weeks. My backpack had also been replaced. I pulled it around to check in it, hoping that my pendant was in there but it was empty. _'Well how convienient.'_ I thought.

"_Now, lets go face your welcome home party. Either that or visit your grave. How long has it been? They might have just given up on you._" the Watcher intterupted the silence.

"They would never give up on me." I said slinging my neck around to snort my words harshely at him.

"_We'll see._" he challenged, twitching his wings in almost a shrug.

"Hmph." I snorted back, turning in the direction of home. I pulled my bag into the correct place and started uphill.

The Watcher followed me on flapping wings and smokey vapors. His blue eyes blinked on their own accord as he watched me. He creeped me out badly. For some reason, whenever I would look at him it triggered some kind of reflexive/defensive response, and I either wanted to lash out at him or run away. It took all the smarts I had to deny my animal instincts. And I wondered if it was really human or something else.

Eventually as I made it up the first hill, dodging rocks and trees, the Watcher formed into a black cloud of smoke and circled me. He dissappeared into a bracelet on my hand that I hadn't noticed before. It was silver metal and had a dark colored, almost black, orb on the top of it and inside circled the smoke of the Watcher. I stared at it for a minute as I continued to walk but eventually threw my hand down. Felt like a hand- cuff to me. I was stuck with this creature now. Nobody else could see or hear him so what's that to other people? The voice in my head? If I got caught talking to "myself" I'd be put in a crazy house. Of course I imagine that would solve my problem anyways because then the Watcher wouldn't be needed because I wouldn't socialize with anyone and no one would believe me anyway.

No. Right now I didn't need to focus on that. I was back home safe. That's what I wanted right? But now...Now I felt so conflicted. I felt like I wasn't home. But I knew it would all pass over when I settled in and finally slept in a bed again. It was time to face my parents and worse, the media.

A girl gone missing for a few weeks and returning by herself? Oh, that's going to be a story for the news. There's no point in worrying about it now. It was going to happen and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Well except not go back but that was out of the question. Or was it?

I arrived in the back pasture now with the sun at its peak and climbed under the fence. I was as quiet as I could be, trying not to let the horses see me. I knew Goliath would be happy to see me and probobly come to trample me with welcome. I climbed under the fence again after passing another few acres of pasture land and saw that their car was here.

What was I to do? Just walk in and say, "Hey, I'm back!" Yeah right. I thought long and hard, waiting and staring at their car. The Watcher noticed my hesitation and came out to look at me. He said nothing and let me think. I could leave. No one had seen me yet. I was still the missing girl. And maybe...just maybe...the dead girl. Should I go home? Maybe the Council was right and I could be a threat. I wouldn't want to hurt them.

My mind burned with questions and my body burned with impatience, waiting for direction to be given.

That was it. I had made my decision. I could always come back, anytime, when I was ready. But now...now I wasn't. I turned and raced towards the fence again. I didn't bother climbing under. I jumped the sucker. I had so much adrenaline pumping in me to fuel a space shuttle. I knew what I was to do. I wasn't about to walk on two all day, wandering around with no home. Goliath was the only solution. He was crazy about me so maybe when my adoptees see that he's missing they'll just think he missed me so much that he just jumped the fence to find me.

I was right. When he seen me headed for him he neighed, threw his head up, and started bucking. He ran in a few circles around me, snorting and breying like a mule. "Shhh," I hissed at him, grabbing his halter to calm him down. "Come on!"

_"I hope you know what your doing."_ the Watcher said crossing his arms. At his sight Goliath yanked away from me, rearing up and striking the air.

"I thought nobody else could see you?"

_"No other humans. Animals have more senses that humans. Well..."_ he said looking at the horse who was dancing like a wildman, _"Some senses."_

I looked at Goliath and tried to talk him down, "Please Goliath, your going to make them come outside! Just calm down!"

At my gentle tone he stopped his behaviour and allowed me to lead him to the barn. I would need to saddle him quickly before they come out. Wait! What if they see that the saddle was gone? Then they would know it was me and think I was just a runaway. I looked around the barn and got an idea. I'd just use the old saddle in the hayloft. It hadn't been used in years but it would be least noticed.

I left Goliath knowing he would stay in his place and climbed up the ladder. The Watcher stayed behind with my mount, still crossing his arms. I made it to the top and practically flew over to the far corner. Behind and old trunk and some boxes was the black saddle covered in cobwebs. I tripped over the trunk and brushed it off. Luckily there was also a bridle wrapped around the horn of the saddle, and a red blanket beneath it. I grabbed them up and stepped over the trunk again. I paused for a second and realized it had been opened. _'Better not leave anything too suspisious.'_ I said setting the saddle down to close the trunk. But something caught my attention. It was a photo of my old home in the newspaper. **Troubling Murder in the Krausse Home**, read the title. I was about to read more when the Watcher came to my side in urgency. _"You had better move fast! They just came out of the hole!"_

I grabbed the newspaper shoved it down my dress and grabbed the saddle. I tripped over the dragging girth as I crossed the loft and stopped at the stairs. How in the world was I to get it down there? Drop it?

The Watcher circled me once and flew down. _"Drop it. I'll catch it."_

I dropped it down and he caught with open arms. I slid down the ladder without using the steps and instantly started fumbling with the saddle as the Watcher handed it over. This was definately ment for a smaller horse. I adjusted the equipment, throwing it on the horse, and strapped it on as tight as it would go. I heard the slamming of a car door wich was good and bad. Good because they were leaving. Bad because the driveway passes by the barn. An open barn. An open barn showing their missing, adopted, daughter was taking a horse.

I dropped everything I was doing and yanked the horses halter to the nearest stall. I shut the door behind me and waited it out. _"You just couldn't go home could you?" _the Watcher said scrunched up into the corner of the stall. The sound of the car passed and I relaxed.

"No. I can't face them. What would I ever say to them? I went for a ride and got lost on the land I knew like the back of my hand?"

_"Point taken."_ he said thowing up a finger.

I peeked out to ensure they had left the driveway completely and inched out. Goliath's head jerked constantly at the exitement and he heeled out behind me. Poor thing didn't know what was going on. The Watcher came out last, strutting on his wings and heading out of the barn to check if it was clear. I finished saddling my mount, still moving quickly knowing there might still be someone in the house and finally finished. I pulled the newspaper out from my dress where it was uncomfortably rubbing against my skin and put it in the old dusty saddle bags.

I hopped up on Goliath by standing on the railing and the Watcher dissipated into my bracelet. Now I just needed to get out of here. Which way should I go? Should I travel by road? No, I'm sure the whole town knows I'm missing. If anyone were to see me they would report it. Instead I took the back roads. I would need to cut through the woods though. I turned Goliath, and trying to avoid sight of the house (just in case) I galloped across the yard to the tall pine trees.

After a few minutes of walking through the thick shaded forest I realized I should have packed some fly spay because nats and horseflys ate at both me and Goliath. I had to continuously push vines out of the way as well, before they chocked me straight off my horse. The Watcher would come out in a cloud of smoke and move them out of the way at some points and for that I was greatful. He wasn't all that bad, however I had only known him for like what? An hour?

We finally broke through to a dirt road that would take us...well, wherever. Goliath jumped the ditch crunching down into the rocks and stirring up dust. _'Where to now?'_ I thought to myself. Was I just going to stay on the run the rest of my life? How was I goign to eat? My stomach rumbled at the thought and I held my stomach. I knew only one person I could trust. I'd need to find him.

_"Your going to find your boyfriend!?"_

"First of all he's not my boyfriend. Second of all, yes. He's the only person I can trust."

_"Well, your not permitted to tell anyone of your predicament!"_

"He already knows about my 'predicament'. Well not the leaving of Earth part. The family bloodline part."

_"It doesn't matter. If your not going to go home then you don't need to socialize with anyone."_

I spun around in the saddle and stared at the creature. Even without a mouth you could still see the wrinkles of a frown on his face. "Your not my father. Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. Now I'm going to see Soul and I could care less if you like it or not. I heard the Council's words with my own ears that you don't have power over me. I won't spill a word of what happened besides that I turned into a giant dog, which by the way he already knows." I turned back around and smiled at my strong words. Hadn't busted out on anyone in a while.

The Watcher paused a long moment and got off the subject with a question. _"I thought you said you had never changed before?"_

"I haven't. Not until being stuck in that prison with Death. But both of my parents knew it to be true, no matter how much I doubted them, and Soul accidently overheard."

_"Accidently..."_ the Watcher interrupted.

"Yes. We knew he'd never tell so we didn't bother over it. He thought it was awesome while I thought it was stupid," and then, "He never really did say if he believed it or not."

Soul had been my friend since childhood. He had seen the very horrifying death of my parents as I had. I didn't know if he would believe me but I knew I couldn't think of a better option. I didn't want to do this alone and telling an adult would just end with a laugh or a permenant home in the nut house.

Soul lived with his grandmother who hardly ever pays attention so I knew she would never even know I had gone missing. That was a good thing in case she saw me.

Soul's parents were only teenagers when he was born. The father denied it was his and the mother didn't care for it so her mother took him in as her own. he hardlt speaks with his mom and has nothing to do with her. It the very reason he was there for me when I lost my parents.

It was twilight by the time I reached his house and I unsaddled Goliath and put him in the stall in the back next to Soul's horse Ghost. The white gelding nickered a "Hello" at his new stable mate and pawed at the ground in his stall. I grabbed up a few of the bigger wood chips from the floor of the barn and headed over to Soul's two-story window.

_Tink. Tink. Tink._ "Uggg," _Tink! Tink!_

Finally I saw a figure out the window and he opened it up. He searched around and finally spotted me. At first he didn't know who I was. "Hello?" he asked in a shy whisper.

"Soul?"

"Raven? Raven!?" he asked still trying to whisper.

"Yes, come outside."

"How did? What happened? Where have you been?"

"I'll explain when you come outside." I said clenching my teeth.

He slammed the window and a few moments later came running around the house. He stopped to look at me as if to ensure I was Raven. "I't still me." I clarified and earned a huge bear hug. "I...love...you...too...I...can't...breath...Soul. "

"Where have you been?" he asked without releasing me.

"Release me and I'll tell you."

"Sorry."

"Okay," I said grabbing his shirt sleeve and dragging him behind the house away from the sight of cars passing by. "It's...it's all true."

"What's all true."

"The bloodline."

"What...I don't..."

"My parents. What they died for. It's all true."

"You mean...your a werewolf?"

"Yes." I said hanging my head down in shame.

"That is...awesome!"

"I'm not joking!" I said slapping him in the arm.

"I know your not." he got serious. "You've been missing for two weeks. Trust me. I believe you. Your parents were very serious people. When I found out they pulled me to a room when you were gone and told me if I was to utter a word that they would kill me and that the only reason they didn't was because of you."

"What? How can you be so accepting?"

"There's things out there we don't understand. And you, well you were always different. I knew you were special."

"Oh, how sweet." I said sarcastically. Oh great, all that time with Death and now it's starting to rub off.

"So, what happened? How did you change?"

_"Make up something good."_ said the Watcher who had been floating silently beside us. Soul showed no sign that he was even there.

"I just lost it. I ran outside, and it just...happened. After I changed back I realized what I had done and I didn't want to go home. And now I just had to come back and you were the only person I knew I could trust. I didn't want to go back home and face them and the media. Please don't tell anyone I'm back."

"I won't." he said in a tone that gave me full confidence. "Raven? What are yougoing to do? Just be a runaway the rest of your life?"

"I don't know."

After a long pause, "Well, come inside. My grandma's asleep. I bet your hungry too." Last thing I ate was bad meat, stale bread, and poisined water. I was ready to eat an elephant.

After I was done eating (practically their whole kitchen) Soul took me to his moms old room which was huge. She had taken most of the furniture and now there was only a small mirror dresser by the door and a bed in the corner. Luckily the room had it's own bathroom. The floors were hard wood with a small rug in front of the closet. "These are her clothes but I think you can wear them. After all she was just a teenager too." he said with a dull voice as he opened the closet. He left the room to let me change and I locked the door behind him.

I skipped back over to the closet and noticed there wasn't much of a good choice. Everything was frilly and totally not my style. Everything looked like it would fit but I wasn't even going to try most of it on.

Finally after rumaging around I found my colors. Black. it was a black shirt with strips torn out of the shoulders and a black skirt that came nicely above my knee. I pulled off my converses and washed them in the bathroom sink before I changed. The water was cold and reminded me of the creek I had swam in. Too bad there wasn't anything quite like that on Earth. So I think...

I grabbed up my clother and turned around to the Watcher. Oh yeah, the Watcher...I was not about to change in front of him. I stepped backwards into the bathroom and shut the door. In a cloud of smoke he reappeared in front of me with wrinkles that shown an invisible sly grin on his face. "Excuse me." I said in a cocky tone. "Get out."

_"I have to ensure you don't try to call anyone and tell them what happened."_

"You little liar! Get out now!" I reached past him for the door and opened it. I pushed him and and stood there. "This right here," I pointed to the invisible line seperating the bedroom from the bathroom, "Is a no, no line. Don't you dare cross it or I will hurt you." I threatened.

_"Oh, real funny,"_ he crossed his arms with that same invisible smirk, _"And just how are you going to do that? I'm protected."_

"I don't care if your mother's protected! Don't cross that line!" I slammed the door and waited to see if he would come back in. He never did so as fast as I had ever gone before I dropped my dress to the ground and pulled the clothes up and on. I brushed my fingers through my hair quickly, pulled on my converses, and stepped out. The Watcher was waiting with his arms still crossed, only now he had the marks of a scowl on his face. For someone without a mouth he sure did get his expressions through.

I laid my dress on the bed and headed out into the hallway. Soul's room was right across the hall and I quitely tiptoed over. His door was halfway open so I eased through after a light knock. He was slumped over on his bed and straightened at my entrance. "Wow, you look nice."

"Don't be a fool or a suck-up."

"I'm not." he smiled. He ran a hand through his blonde, almost white, hair and stood up. "I don't think it's such a good idea that you are just walking around all alone. You need to go home."

"I'm not alone," I looked over at the Watcher inconspicuously and explained, "I have Goliath."

"That's still not good enough."

"I don't know what you expect me to do. I'm not going home. I'm never going home. You know what? It's not even my real home!"

"So your just going to ride your horse around the rest of your life? Leave town and start a new life when your old enough with no education?"

"I guess so! I don't want to hurt them."

"Oh sure, but you'll come over here to hurt me!"

"I..."

"I'm sorry. That was mean of me. Why are we even fighting?" he said throwing a palm to his face.

"You started it."

"I know, I know. It's just I want you to have a life. I don't want you to be a runaway. You know, people think your dead. The cops have given up, most of your friends. The only people who haven't given up are your parents, your sister, and me. And right now, I'm all you got and I don't want that. I want you to have friends and parents. Not _just_ me."

"It's too late for that now. I've already stollen a horse, a saddle, and clothes."

He laughed and shook his head. "Well, technically the horse and saddle is yours. And the clothes were given to you."

"Perhaps."

"Don't you think they'll notice the horse is gone and go looking for him? And maybe even think it was you who took him." he wondered as he walked to the window to look at the barn.

"Nah. Goliath is crazy about me. They should just think he jumped the fence looking for me. Say, did they ask you any questions?"

"Who your parents or the police?"

"Uh-oh. Tell me."

The Watcher inched in closer to him just as I did to hear him better. "I was a suspect."

"What!?"

"Yeah, they took me in asking me all kinds of questions like 'Do you know where she is?' and 'Do you think she's the kind to run away?'. They even asked if you would commit suicide."

"What did you tell them?"

"No to all. Except one."

"Which one?"

"If you could be dead."

"What!? You said yes to that!?" I screamed.

"I said that you could be. But it was only for your saftey."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew you weren't dead and I knew you didn't run away. At least not by choice."

"What do you mean? Explain."

"You see, that isn't all your parents told me. They said that you were very dangerous and that if I were to hang around you and know the secret that I should know the full truth."

"What did they tell you?" I asked impatiently.

"They told me that somewhere around in your teen years that you would..."change"...And I was ordered to do everything in my power to keep it a secret and protect you. Not as a body guard but as a track coverer. If something happened, I was to clean up the mess and defend you at all costs.

They also said that if you were to ever go missing I was to play dumb. And if you returned to tell you..." he paused.

"Tell me what!?" I asked shaking his shoulders.

"It was a complicated phrase. Kanado tas' singe tomb. Something like that."

"Wait, I've heard that phrase before." _'Where? Where? My dream! Death had spoken it. He said 'Kanado tas' singe tomb' and then said 'look under the water'_

"Look under the water? Why would they tell you that?" I asked him.

"I didn't even know what it ment. They just told me to tell you."

_"You know what that ment? It's an ancient demon language. It hasn't been heard in ages."_ the Watcher interupted

"But Azrael and Death were speaking it...I think."

"Who?" Soul asked me, confused.

_"Silence girl! Watch what your saying! Tell him you want to go to bed and we'll talk about it in there."_

"Nothing. I...I need to go to bed."

"Are you sure your okay, Raven?"

"Yes. Good night." I said lost in thought as I backed out of the room.

"Good night."

I ran to the room and shut the door locking it behind me. The Watcher flapped his little wings and stayed close at my side. "Where did you hear that language at?"

"I...It was in a dream."

"A dream? I highly doubt that."

"But it was!" I argued and continued to tell him the entire dream.

_"Interesting. Do you think there is more to this bloodline than just turning into a hairy two legged dog?"_

"No. I think I just need to go back to my old home. My first home and look around. Maybe there is something there that can explain what that phrase is or at least help me remember if I had ever heard it before."

_"But I thought you said it ment look under the water?"_

"Well that was what was in the dream but it could have been two completely different things."

_"True. I think your right. Do a little investigation tomorrow. Perhaps we can find something."_

"I hope so." I pulled off my shoes, turned the light switch off, and stubbled over to the bed. I tapped oround on the bed trying to find the blanket in the sudden darkness and laid down on the bed. I stared around until my eyes adjusted to the darkness and rolled over. "Watcher?"

_"Yesss?" _he hissed.

"Is this ordeal over with?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"The demons. They're gone, right?"

_"That I cannot answer Raven."_

_"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey."_

"Nggmmnnfs..."

_"Wake up!"_

"Huh, what?" I said sleepily.

_"It's time to get up. You need to go to your old home."_

"I don't _need_ to. Besides," I looked towards the window to see that the sun was just now starting to rise. "It's like five O' clock in the morning. No way I'm getting up this early."

_"Don't you want to find out more about yourself? All the answers could be in that house."_

"Of course I do." I said grumpily pulling the covers over my head. "But that can be done when I wake up."

_"You are up."_

"Then the next time I wake up."

A few silent minutes later I felt the covers at the edge of the bed moving and hands grabbed my ankles. "What the?" I was dragged all the way out of bed and onto the cold wooden floors.

_"No, now."_

I sighed and yawned laying down on the floor bundled up in the covers I had dragged with me. "Fine. Help me up." I reached out a lazy heavy arm in the air. In a sudden pull I was in the air "Umm, Watcher. Put me down."

We hovered in the air with his wings flapping hard to keep us airborne and he dropped me to the bed. I threw the him a harsh look and crawled out to stumble over to the bathroom. I threw him another look to ensure he remembered yesterday and closed the door behind me. _'Little perverted freak.'_ I thought. I came out of the bathroom when I had somewhat primped up and more or less stared at myself in the mirror until I got used to the horrible looking figure that stared back at me until it didn't look so bad.

I eased my head out the door to check if the coast was clear. The Watcher dissappeared into the bracelet and I tiptoed towards the steps. "Your not leaving are you?" interupted a familiar voice.

"Your up early."

"I always get up this early to feed Grandma. You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, well I'm goign to my old house to kind of investigate."

"I'll come with you." he said throwing up a hand and pulling his cell phone out. He dialed a number and asked for a girl named Lynn (the house nurse who normally comes when Soul goes to school and on certain emergencies).

He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "She'll be here in five. Let's go saddle up the horses."

"After," I smiled "We eat."

"Deal."

The nurse arrived as we chomped on our breakfast and soon after we slipped out to the barn trying to hide my face from her. Both horses nickered at their masters and pawed at their doors at our approach. Soul put out some hay and gave them food before we saddled them. I took that time to dust off the saddle which I had failed to dust off yesterday. It was a nice black leather with shiny studs lining the pommel and girth area. It had a matching breast collar and back girth that could really use some soap. The red blanket however was very pretty and shown out nicely against the black saddle and Goliath's shiny black fur.

There was however something else that I noticed when I threw it over Goliath's back. In the corner of the blanket on both sides was a very familiar symbol. The wolf with the orb. It was a faded black and the only reason I had not noticed it before is because it had mud sticking to it. In fact when I looked harder and scrubbed the dirt from the leather, ever seperate piece of tack had the very same symbol. This was no ordinary saddle. It was my father's.

"Raven what are you looking at?" Soul asked from the stall door holding Ghost close by his side.

"Nothing." I lied and continued tightening the girth. I led Goliath out of the stall and followed Soul to the front yard. He gave me a boost to mount Goliath and got on his own. Even with a saddle and stirrups Goliath was too tall to get on by myself. He towered over Ghost and I knew Soul was a little jelous to be riding the smaller horse.

Neither of us were exactly dressed for riding horses but we didn't have far to go so I didn't worry. Before we had left this morning I got Soul to sneak into his grandmother's room to find me something with a hood on it, that way if we encountered traffic I could hide my face. He had come back with a very Grandmaish cloak. It was a deep purple and luckily, as it was hot out here, it had no sleeves and only tied around my neak. When we broke into a thunderous gallop I felt like a caped super hero as it billowed behind me. I almost felt as if we were dressed up for Halloween and headed out for candy.

Finally at a slow stop we arrived at my old home. Cramps started to form in my stomach and my heart started to pund out of my chest. Even Goliath noticed my unusual behavior and jumped around at the drive way.

The house wasn't but a few feet from the road but behind it were rolling hills and beautiful forests. I remembered exploring it all with the very friend I was with.

At the moment we were on the closest outskirts of town and I got out of sight as quickly as I could, tying Goliath to the weeping willow in the back. I had no key and all the doors were locked so I had no choice but to break a window and slip in.

After a _clash_ of shattering glass I took astick to clead out the edges of the window. I climbed in to the back bedroom. The room still smelled of paint from where they had recently been modifying it to what was to be, my new baby sister. Tears threatened my vision as I searched the room and headed to the next.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Soul asked as we entered my parents room.

"Anything. You know my pendant, right?"

"Yes."

"Look for anything with that."

"Oh, whatever happened to it. I thought you were supposed to wear it everyday?"

"I...I lost it."

"Hmmm," he trailed off searching through the closet. "You know I don't feel comfortable going throuh their stuff."

"Neither do I but we must. They're not here to tell me about the bloodline so I must look for it."

"What makes you think it will be here? Perhaps a more historical site would-"

"This house has been in my family for ages. It's been remodified so many times we've lost track. Here it's not the children who move out of the house. It's the elders."

"Oh,"

After searching several more rooms and finding nothing I finally stood still to think this through. _'Kanado tas' singe tomb. look under the water.'_

What water? There was two ponds and a creek on this land but I wasn't about to go that far into looking. And it was after all a crazy dream. Maybe it was just the phrase and Death saying something completely different. I directed Soul to search my old bedroom and whispered through clenched teeth when he was gone. "Watcher?"

"Yes?"

he asked appearing over my shoulder.

"What'd you say about the demon language?"

_"It hasn't been spoken for many years. Why?"_

"So, you can't read or speak it?"

_"No. I'm sure the ancient Coincil can or even the eldest of the horsemen, Death." _

"Death?" I asked and the creature nodded. "Hmm...Soul!?"

He came out from my room at my command, "Yes, Raven?"

"Water. Where would water be in this house?"

"Well there's plumbing."

"Okay check every faucet we have." I ordered and he turned with a nod towards the kitchen. I however went to the living room to the basement door. It creaked as I opened it and I stared down into the pitch blackness. My imagination caught me and I thought I seen the slightest shadow and I slammed the door and pushed my back up agains it.

_"Oh come on! You ate two demons and fought against the Arena Champion but your afraid of the dark?" _he said bobbing his hands up and down with every word.

"I thought I saw a shadow." I said with a crooked desperate grin.

"What's that?" Soul asked around the corner.

"Umm, could you come here please?"

_"Oh yeah, I'm sure the human can protect you, wolf."_

Soul came around the corner dusting off his hands and looked at me with boredom. "You don't happen to have a flashlight with you, do you?"

"Actually, I just seen one. Why?"

"Will you go get it please?"

He sighed and went to fetch it. _"Pathetic."_ the Watcher scowled shaking his head.

"I had a dream about being stuck in the basement before. And I saw Death." I told no one in particular as I recalled the memory. "Except this was before I seen the real Death. In the dream he was a skeleton in a cloak and he held a scythe. I could always see just enough to tell that he was guarding the exit. Around him crawled little demon pets. Everytime I would build up enough confidence to try to pass the Reaper, the demons would growl at me and bite at my feet. I never made it out of the basement in the dream." I looked up at the Watcher for his reaction and he stared at me in disbelief.

_"That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard."_

"Here," interrupted Soul and he looked up to where I was staring at the Watcher, but all he could see was air. "Was it this basement?"

"Thank you. Does it work? And I don't really know what basement it was in."

"Yes, I tried it out." he smiled. Then, "Would you like me to come with you?"

"Please?" I asked nicely.

He laughed and I moved out of the way for him to open the door. He held out his hand for the flash light and I slapped it in his hand. "Go then brave one."

Even he was still a teenager with the same fear as me and of course he took a good long look before swallowing hard and stepping down into the darkness. The light clicked on and I followed in close behind him. You know if he was a girl we might both still be standing at the top staring down but of course he was a guy so he had to act brave. He didn't have me fooled. I could feel him getting ever tenser as we took each step.

_"Don't let the boogy man get you. He's over in that corner."_ the Watcher teased.

There was a continuous clicking sound coming from the far side of the basement. With each click Soul would flash the light towards it but we never could pinpoint exactly where it had come from.

Even my years as a child being here it was very hard to remember the lay of the land. I did however remember a lantern on the shelf. We had used it only once before when there was a tornado. I led Soul over to it and grabbed the matches next to it. It took me about three matches with the shaking of my hands and me not making it to the lantern without burning my hand but eventually I got the job done.

The lantern lit the entire room nicely, which it wasn't a very big room anyways. I looked around anxiously at every shadow casted against the room, just to ensure there wasn't a real boogy man. How childish I still was...

After we searched the room we discovered the sourse of the clicking sound. It was a small box drilled into the wall. It looked very high tech and almost like something from the movies.

On the outside it was gray, almost like an breaker box. At first I hadn't noticed the door but when the Watcher pointed it out I was surprised at what I found. The inside was a keypad. The keypad was see-through and the entire thing lit up with a light that almost made it look blue. It was touch screen and when I tried to run my hand across it, it denied my unintentional pattern.

"Why in the world is there a random keypad in the basement?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure. Oh my God, look." I pointed to the corner of the keypad and the very same symbol stared menacingly at us. It wasn't there at first, I know because it had just started blinking in a red light when I had touched the keypad. After a moment of the same ticking sound the symbol dissappeared from the screen with a techno _beep_.

"Soul, touch it."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." I ordered in a firm tone. He looked at me and touched the very tip of it, skipping the numbers that glowed on the glass. It made a type of sound that was almost like a computer error sound. That was what I was expecting. I reached up to touch the same spot he did and the wolf popped up again in a red flash. Soul and I looked at each other in surprise and a smile broke across my face.

"What do you think the code is?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell you any particular numbers did they?"

"No."

"Hmm,"

"There's still my question from earlier. Why is there a keypad down here? Where does it lead to? How come it looks so...expensive."

"That's what I was thinking. It looks very high tech. Is this even out for the public to use? It looks like something from either a sci-fi movie or some goverment equipment."

"Look at the wall. There's like a door. See the lines?"

"Oh, yeah," I said tracing my fingers along the cracks on the empty wall.

"Raven, what if there's something behind that door that tells you of your past. You told me that your family lived in this house for generations. This room could have been put here when the house was first built and as time and generations past they could have remodified it to keep it safe. Think about it. Your father would only want the most advanced technology to keep this information safe.

"You need to find out the combination. Surely your father didn't allow you to go about your life without giving you something as a hint, knowing that any day something could happen to him and it would all be lost. Something, anything do you know of that could tell us what it is?"

**Death-**

**Through hordes of demons and tons of fighting, I finally made it there. As I dropped the last of the demons on the floor with Harvester more dropped from the ceiling to challenge me. Such fools. They never stood a chance against me. When they were all heaps on the floor and no others were left around to kill, Dust swooped down to rest atop my shoulder. **

**"Only when the coast is clear do you come down. Thank you so much for your help." I said in a soft but sarcastic tone. Dust hissed and puffed out his feathers.**

**I searched the arena lightly until I spotted what I came for. I knealt down on one knee to study it. I had truly believed the demons would have found it by now and it would be lost in Creation. But they must have missed it.**

**I picked it up and rolled it around in my hands. On the back of it were numbers and a phrase. The steel of the entire thing was stained with blood. Old and fresh. The chain that connected to it was clean however and it shined brightly awaiting its master. I hoped that one way or another, that is shall be returned. **

Raven-

"Soul! I remember now! Numbers. They had been melted into the back of the pendant and below the numbers: _-Kanado tas' singe tomb_. And I remember now that it ment more than just 'look under the water'. In an ancient de-, um...language it could mean two things. Look under the water or forever, knowledge is power.

My father had told me that when he first gave me the pendant."

"Well, what were the numbers?"

I paused, thinking, and slid my hand across the keypad, tapping numbers. In a hissing sound the door slid out of its spot and to the side. A red lazer shined down across the entire width and height of the entrance and the keypad's light turned off to a blinking red phrase, "Access granted."

"Wow, you did it."

I stepped to the door and looked through. It was a long hallway with another door. _'Gee, another door. How nice. Let's hope I didn't just get lucky this time.'_

I stepped through the lazer and it flashed green. "Soul, come on." I called but when he tried to come through it made another error sound and a computerized female voice said, "Access denied. Only the bloodline beyond this point. Please step back." Soul did as the computer asked and stepped back.

"It's all right, Raven. Just go on without me. You find what you need."

"Okay, if I take too long you can go back home. I'll come back when I leave here." he nodded his head and the door closed making it completely dark in the room again. "Watcher?" I called.

_"I'm here."_ he answered from the darkness.

"Just making sure."


	8. The Room

I grazed the wall with one of my hands and held the other in front as I started to walk through the darkness. Only a few small steps and a trail of lights clicked on above my head.

The walls were made of some sort of metal and were so clean I could see my reflection and the Watcher's. The door at the end of the hall was made of a different metal. It was more white than grey and I couldn't see a reflection. To the side of the door there was a green scanning box which I knew took a hand print. I placed my hand on the box and after a few seconds the female voice came up again. "Unknown print. Please allow for eye scan."

"What?"

"Please step up to the scanning box and allow the scanning of your eye."

_"Well, the woman explains too. And here I thought humans were stupid. Such advanced technology."_

I did as the woman asked and it scanned my eye with a red lazer. It hurt a little from the bright light but I held my eye open as best I could. After the scan the computer spoke again, "Welcome, Raven."

"Wow," I gasped as the door opened. But yet again there was another door. "Jesus. My father certainly didn't want anyone coming in here did he?"

"That's right." the computer answered. "I was designed to keep out any and all intruders. If you are not of the bloodline, you do not get in."

_"Cept for me."_ the Watcher smirked.

"Hmm, when were you installed?"

"My installation date is January second of 2010."

"That was the year my parents died."

"That's right. And now its your turn to take the throne, Raven."

"Wait, how did you know they died?"

"Your father was a smart man. He helped design me. Everything is here to meet your needs. I do hope that when the technology becomes available that you upgrade me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Beyond this next door is your history of the bloodline. You may learn from its secrets and have a greater understanding of your ancestory."

"Your really starting to get on my nerves."

_"Is'nt she though?"_ the Watcher sneered.

We arrived at the door and the computer started again. "Since this is your first time being here, allow me to explain. Some family members can be a harm. That is why I don't even allow all members of the bloodline to come in, unless they know a few things. Please answer these next few questions.

"Question one. There are several names for a man who can turn into a wolf. Werewolf, shapeshifter, half-man, and even lycan. What is another name for a werewolf?"

"I didn't even know half of those. Let's see..."

_"Man-eater, mutt, the devil's dog."_ the Watcher threw at me. _"Ohh, I got a good one. Freaks of Nature!"_

"Shut up."

There is many other names for a werewolf and even the Watcher's suggestions could be right, save for the last one. Although the computer was right. My father was a smart man. He would have given me a hint. I thought back to every time he had talked to me about the bloodline. When he refered to more out-dated names, he said that many wolves were burned to ashes for what they did. They were supposed agents of the devil, much like the cat was accused of such. People back then were always afraid of the unknown and mysterious so they just accused them of working for the devil therefore, werewolves had another very special name.

"Hell hounds." I said aloud.

"That's right. Next question. There are many different kinds of 'hell hounds'. Name three kinds."

"That's easy. The ones that walk on two legs. The ones that walk on four legs. And the ones that can walk on whichever whenever they chose."

"That's right. Even though you could also refer to the ones in human mythology and say the ones who can transform at will and the others who are forced under the full moon to do so. As well as how they are changed such as being born a wolf, like you, being bitten by a werewolf, and being cursed by a witches spell. Last question. Which wolf are you?"

_'What? What did she mean? Which kind was I?'_ I thought in a rush in my head. I know I was walking on two legs that day so, "The one that walks on two legs, and transforms at will, and is born one?" it wasn't an answer. It was a question.

"I'm sorry, Raven. one of those were wrong. But considering it's your first time and you probobly haven't gotten a chance to study your own ways, I will allow you to go. Only if you can answer another question. What drives the beast inside?"

I would have screamed out 'blood' had I not been as smart as I was. Father always talked about the wolf in a proud way. He would never be proud of killing. It had to be something better and smarter. Freedom? Dominance? No, no. Power?

"Change. It's all of them. The change of dominance and freedom and power and everything in between."

Without another word the door lifted to the knowledge of my ancestors.

The room was very dimly lit and as I walked in I almost felt like I was walking into a museum. On the walls, on both sides of the long rectangular room, were paintings. They were all in metal frames that stuck out from the wall and behind each of the paintings you could tell there was a light that showed the details of the artwork sharply. The bulbs behind the artwork were the only providers of light for the room.

"Computer, where's the light?" I asked after I bumped into what felt like a stone table.

Instantly the room lit up. I had to shield my eyes for a moment so they could adjust and when I looked down to what I had bumped into I realized that it wasn't a table. It was a stone coffin. I jumped back with a gasp and the Watcher went to hover above it to read the name.

_"Here lies Harry Scary. Huh. Odd name."_

"Shut up, it does not say that."

_"No. Demetri Krausse."_

"Why in the world is there coffins in here?"

"For proper burial of course." the female voice answered in the same flat tone.

"Oh," I trailed off. I looked at the Watcher and he shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands up in an 'I don't know' gesture.

In all there were twelve coffins. Six on each side of the room. They were each dated all the way from the twelve hundreds to the fifteen hundreds. And each coffin was engraved with the same wolf head.

First I looked at the pictures on the wall. The first on the left was a dark purple hue. There weren't many details to it and the beings in the artwork were only shadow figures. The only features they each had were the glowing of eyes. It was a pack of wolves surrounding a man who was throwing his hands up defensively. The mans mouth was gaping open in a scream and even though it was a painting, I swore I could see fear in his eyes. If I stared at it for a while without blinking I felt like I could see them moving.

The color of the man's eyes were an agonizing red with red tears rolling down his featureless face. The wolves had golden eyes that slited oddly.

I moved on to the next one which was alot more colorful than the last. It looked like a dark angel in the middle of a wide open field. The angel was surrounded by dark swirling clouds that seemed to be orbiting her. One wing was splayed out and the other...well there didn't seem to be another wing. Her arms were criss-crossed and in the circle of her palms was that same purple orb. Her eyes were red and she had sharp fangs showing from her half open smile on her evil face.

At first I wondered what it had to do with werewolves but that was when I saw it. Behind her, hardly visible was a wolf. It was standing on two legs and you could just barely see its feet sticking out behind the angel's boots and its bent knees at her thighs. Its clawed hands rested on her shoulders and its ears pricked out from atop the angel's head, almost seeming as if she herself had the ears. Its tail was hidden in with the black cloud that circled her body.

There was nothing to describe the picture so I moved on to the next until I saw a table in the middle of the room. It was metal and glass and I could see two books kept inside.

I moved in to investigate. There was no obvious way in and when I asked the computer how she didn't answer. The Watcher circled it silently looking for a way in. _"Ah-ha!"_ he finally said. I walked around to where he pointed and saw an unfortunate find. It was a hole in the shape of my pendant.

"Well, that sucks."

_"What?"_

"I...I lost my pendant." I said ashamed.

_"Well, break it."_

"I'm not breaking it!"

_"Fine. I will."_ he left to pick up a piece of pipe that was in the corner of the room (for building purpose I supposed). He started banging it on the glass in a very disgraceful way.

"What are you doing!? Stop!"

_"It...won't...break!"_ he screamed with each hit. I grabbed the pole and snatched it away, giving him a very dirty look. Knowing he had pushed too far he flew back and up into the air.

"There is a pendant right there on the wall," I pointed. "Make yourself useful and go get it."

He paused and threw his hand up, about to make a complait and dropped with a sigh and went after it. I dropped the pole and looked over into the box until he returned.

It was a perfect fit when it clicked in and the top of the box popped right off as soon as it was in. The book was black leather and tied in a brown leather string. I took it over to a convientient little bench near the right wall. The Watcher of course came hovering over my head and crossed his arms. "Why don't you go read that book first. I don't want you breathing on my neck."

_"Funny, considering I don't even have a mouth or nose." _he retorted but did as I asked.

The first page of the book was labled:

The Wolf Bloodline

_In the earliest of ages, when humanity was recovering from the mighty flood that drowned the Earth it did not take long for evil to start up again. The sons of Noah and their wives started anew on the land and all animals were released from the ark. One pair in particular struck the hearts of the family. The wolf. They were so intriged by it's beauty, intellegence, strength, and loyalness that they kept them as pet._

Generations passed and sins and evilness started to come up again from the ashes. The slyest of the demons saw fit to make this a profit. Though forbidden from Earth he managed to enter a serpent hole and travel to the land. Thorough in his intentions he approached the most sinful of the humans. A man by the name of Krausse.

Krausse was an evil man with a black heart. He had killed men, women, and children, lied to the most trusting, commited cannibalism, and even worshiped the devil. The demon, known by the name of Krakish approached the man with the offer of fame, strength, glory, and honor. The man answered, "I accept, but how? At what cost?" with which the demon answered, "Only at the cost that when I ask for a sacrifice, you give to me your children. How, is up to you. I can teach you the black arts. Give you any form you wish, along with all that I have offered you."

The man pondered for only a minute before looking at his canine friend, the wolf. "I wish to have the form of a great and powerful wolf whenever I desire. I want to strike fear into my enemies heart and destroy as I wish, without the fear of being caught or killed."

"Then I will give you," the demon answered, "The ability to create such a creature with whatever qualities you wish." and with the snap of the fingers the demon gave the man knowledge to create runes which would enable him to do so.

The demon left Earth with a sly grin, knowing that he now had an endless supply of subjects in which he would use to create his own pets. The man however, had gotten started on creating his runes and enfusing them with their qualities: Man eater, immortal to wounds, fearless, strong, cunning, blood lusting, devil, powerful, and canine. Also as a rememberance in his offer he created symbols, much like the runes only they held no power that the demon had said would be needed. So he created: Sacrifice and slave runes-considering that he thought he was still at the mercy of the demon.

When he had completed the making of the runes, on the day of the full moon, he tested out his abilities. He terrorised villages, ate children, and stole a woman of his choosing.

After the rampage, he took the woman home and threatened that he would kill her if she ever told anyone his secret and if she refused to be his wife. She accepted and married the crazed man.

After the last of his grandchildren had reached the age of twelve he brought them to his home in a meeting. In the basement of his home, he gathered all of his children and grandchildren. Anyone who did not have his blood was told to wait upstairs.

He told them of the demon he had bargained with and the abilities he had given them and that he would share with them as long as they saw fit to embrace it and not laugh in its face. Many of his children accepted, wanting the power he offered. Few however, did just the opposite. "This is madness you speak of. You are bargaining with the devil! You should be burned to ashes." they yelled. At that moment the demon Krakish stepped out of the corner where he had hidden and stood before them, for he had come to get his first payment. Anyone who had dissaggreed was tied up and taken back to the demons home.

Decades and more generations passed and the bloodline continued. Anyone who carried Krausse's blood was given the knowledge of the runes and form of the wolf and together they conqured enemies.

However, after so much time had passed evolution had taken its course. The children of the bloodline, after so long of the people's bodies changing and adapting to the transformation, started to show built in signs of the wolf. And as the bloodline carried there was an eventual breakthrough.

One faithful day one of the children, long after the passing of Krausse, was near the river gathering water to take home. When he looked up he realized that he was standing ever so close to a bear cub. Upset and angry the mother bear came charging after the boy. He ran but not fast enough before the bear toppled the boy and started to claw at his fragile body. In an instant, without ever being taught that he was part of the wolf bloodline, he transformed and attacked back at the bear.

After destroying the bear, he collapsed to the ground to return to his human form and run home in fright. His mother, hanging clothes out on the porch yelled at his approach. "I sent you out to fetch water. What happened to your clothes? Why are you scratched?" She ran to her son and immediately started attending to his wounds. He answered none of her questions and decided to keep to himself about what had happened, fearing that if he told of his transformation, he would be killed.

Only a year passed before he came into meeting with his father, who told him about the bloodline. Amazed at what he heard he told his father about what had happened in the woods. "Immposible," his father denied. But the boy rose from his seat and did the same he had done on the day with the bear.

No more after that did the bloodline need to wear runes to transform. Now, it was not only by magic but it was physically as well. The demon Krakish saw this and became jealous that his experiments never turned out as such. He returned to Earth with an offering.

"Since you no longer need my runes I give you this," he handed the father a pendant necklace that was in the shape of a wolf head. Inside the mouth of the wolf was an orb that held a purple liquid, which as the demon had studied was a venom that the new children of the bloodline secreted from their canine teeth in order to help their body transform itself. "Wear this all the time and make copies to give to your children and grandchildren," the demon told him, "So that I may know who is of the bloodline and may be able to sacrife." The man accepted as he was in a debt to the demon but that was not all the demon wanted. "Now, give me the runes and tell me their properties so that I may create my own creatures who may some day be able to transform at will and not by power of runes."

The man thought for a moment and then denied the demon. He did not want the demon having creatures as powerful as his kind someday. Outraged the demon left Earth empty handed-save for more children for his experiments.

Changing minds

Ages after all of the members of the bloodline were long able to transform at will there were some arguments in the family. Because the original wolf had caused damage on the reputation of the werewolf and of how he even came to be the bloodline, was tainted with demon. Many of the recent family did not like the idea that they were decended from a bloodline that confers with demons.

And of the fact that some of their people were being murdered for what they were. Without any evidence, if you were thought to be a werewolf you would be burned at the stake.

Wanting to purify the bloodline they set up a new order. This was known as the Order of the Wolf. There were many changes and rules made into the new order. One being that there would be no more killing of humans unless it be absolutely neccessary or threatened the family. The second that at first transformation the young werewolf be told everything and shown how to control themselves. And last but not least, no one was to know of the bloodline except for the wife or husband before betrothal. If they were to dissaggree with the thought of betrothing a wolf then they would be silenced or if need be, killed.

The Order of the Wolf reined for a long time until the descovering of America. Some of the decendants left to live on the new land and the Order was split up. It still reins in Europe, Africa, and even the smaller continents but so far America has yet to set up its own order.

The werewolf inhabitants live seperated and often segregated. Through time of the rules they still follow, humans have now started to believe that werewolves are myth and legend. However, many still believe that one day, when the Krausse bloodline has infected so many of the new generations that the werewolf will one day rise to join in normal society.

There was no more written in the book. All the other pages were blank. I was going to love filling those out. I slammed the book closed and skipped over to put it back in its place. "Find anything?" I asked the Watcher who was hovering over the table with the other book in his hands.

_"It would help if I could read this strange language."_

"What? Let me see," I asked and he lowered down floating on his little flapping wings and I looked at the book. "Um...that's English."

_"Yeah, I know."_ he said in an innocent tone and I started busting out laughing. _"It's not funny!"_ he said and slapped the book down on the other one. I closed up the box and went to replace the pendant on the wall. I was planning on taking it but I prefered my own. Even though they were ment to show who is up for sacrifice I didn't have to be worried about that anymore.

I would have read the other book but it was always there when I needed it. After all the house couldn't be sold since it was in the will that I get it at the legal age. Then again, right now everyone thought I was dead. Oh well, I could always scare them away if someone tried to move in couldn't I. Besides, after such a murdering I don't think anyone would be moving in it for a long time.

I knew it had to be getting dark so I slipped back out to the hall and headed out. "Did you find everything to your liking?" the computer asked as I stepped through the first door.

"Yes, I did. Except for one thing."

"And what would that be? I would be happy to help you, Raven."

"The book said something about a purple venom?"

"Indeed. The purple venom, that can also be known as Wolfsbane."

"But I thought that was a plant."

"It is a plant but your ancestors used the name for their venom considering it's purple. And the name fit."

"So, what does it do?"

"Wolfsbane is a "venom" that is secreted from your teeth when you are ready to transform. You can learn to control it, in order to transform at will. But also it is released incontrolably when you are angered, frightened, or in danger.

"When swallowed the venom surges throughout your body and loosens your muscles and organs. This allows them to stretch out into its new form."

"So," I asked again, "How do we manage the magical part of it?"

"Humans aren't really known for spiritual behaviour," the voice answered. "But there are such things as witches involved in the dark arts and voodoo. Werewolves can fall right into that as well. You posses a higher evolutional status than humans since your past was enforced with the wolf. That is why you can accomplish it with ease."

"Hmm," I thought and turned to leave. Each door shut behind me as I went. Clicking in their places to stay shut until my return. If I ever returned.

The lazer at the last door was the only light as I went out of the last door. Soul had left and turned the lamp off. It was fine though. I wasn't scared of the silly dark anymore. Why should I? Right now I was one of humanities nightmares. Real or not real.

For some reason, as I left the house I felt different about my ways than when I had entered it. Before reading I thought that I would wind up coming from a family of uncontrolable wolves that changed under the full moon or when angered and devored whole towns. In a way, it did start out as being that. My great, great, great, great-whatever, grandfather obviously had those intentions and I'm sure many others after him. However, I now had a little more faith in my kind since it seems that they did try to change their reputation for the greater good.

In a way, I almost felt exited at what I was. I was a werewolf! Once I mastered it, I could change whenever I want. That was the coolest thing ever! Then again I had to be careful. I still had to stay hidden from any other humans.

I thought back to the end of the book as I got on my horse and rode back to Soul's house. It had said that, "when the Krausse family has infected so many bloodline". Is it possible that over time when the bloodline pairs with so many other families that one day there will be as many werewolves as people? That sounds quite strange considering thats practically inbreeding but it is true. I imagine most of us now have a history that involves our ancestors inbreeding with kin. Wether its known or not.

The thought of living in a world were werewolves and humans coexist is strange. Of course they already do but to the point where humans know of our abilities and accept them. But why was I worried? I'd be long dead by then. I was immortal to wounds, not old age. If only...

It seemed like the shortest ride I had taken since I was so caught up in my thoughts. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the cold chill of late afternoon air and the thundering of hooves slinging up mud and wet grass as we galloped along. It had amazed me that we had spent all day in the house. It seemed like only minutes ago we had left.

Soul was inside the barn standing near his horse when I arrived. His face was confused and almost sad. I wondered what was running through his head.

I stopped from a dead run in front of the barn but I did not dismount. "Soul?" He looked at me but did not answer. I stopped from what I was about to say and paused. It was hard for me to do what I was planning on doing but I knew I had used up my time here. I wasn't going to bum off of my friend for the rest of my life. It was too much of a burden on him to hide me from his grandmother and even the world since I was a lost child. More or less a presumed dead child.

"Soul I...,"

"Don't say it." he said walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. His head was lowed and he was staring at the ground. When he reached me he put his hand on Goliath's neck and stoked him. Finally after a long minute he look up and held something up for me. It was money.

"What are you? I can't take that!"

"Yes, you can. I know you don't want to stay here. You can't, no offense. Just take this to eat off of. And please. Your my friend. I don't want you to live on the streets. I know there's not alot of places for a runaway but if you can't make something of your life, please just come back.

"I don't see how it could hurt you to live back with your family but then again I understand why you'd rather not too. You can make up some lame excuse if you have to just take care of yourself."

"Your kicking me out already?" I smiled. "I was going to stay another night but if your going to kick me out in the dark I understand."

He smiled and shook his head. "Your a hard person to figure."

"I know." I laughed and hopped down from Goliath. "Now help me put him up."

When we were done and the horses were fed I hid behind the house until Soul gave the okay that the nurse had left and his grandma was asleep. After an exchange of goodnights I went back to my room and shut and locked the door. The Watcher came out of the bracelet from being quiet mysteriously long and crossed his arms again. _"Your leaving again?"_

"Yes. I'm not going to burden off of him any longer. I'll leave town to where no one knows anything about a missing girl."

_"And just how do you think you'll survive?"_

"Why should you care? If I did die your job would be over with and you can go back to whatever you were doing before."

_"That's the problem. I had nothing to do before this rather than deliver messages."_

"Sucks for you."

_"Tsk." _he hissed and mumbled something unintelligable under his breath.

"What was that?" and when he didn't answer, "Hmm?"

_"Nothing."_

"Hrmph." I grumbled and went to pick out more clothes for tomorrow. And maybe some others since I was leaving. I went to the bathroom and looked at the Watcher once to see if he was following.

_"I know. I know. Don't go past that line."_ he pointed with his long slender fingers.

I nodded and raised one of my eyebrows. I shut the door behind me and didn't even bother to lock it. It wouldn't stop him. As bad as I hated to, knowing that the Watcher could pop in at any minute I jumped in the shower. There was surprisingly no hot water but I could deal with it. It reminded me of the creek back when I was with Death.

Now, as I thought of it in my head, it all sounded crazy. I was captured by demons, sent to find out why by an ancient coincil, went with the Reaper of Souls, and turned into a werewolf. Now I was back on Earth with a little floating creature that only I could see and hear. Maybe I should just tell that to an adult so I could get sent to the loony house. I could just live there for the rest of my life.

It may sound wierd but should people who hear my story believe it? They say they're Christains but when you tell them you saw an angel or was possesed by a demon they laugh in your face. Where has the world gone?

I turned off the water and hopped out. I cleaned up the pools of water I left behind with my towel after I went ahead and slipped into my fresh clothes and then twisted another towel around my hair. I sat staring at the mirror for a while. Eventually (I guess I had lost track of time) I heard a knock at the door.

_"You cutting your wrist in there or something?" _he asked sarcastically. I think.

I didn't answer. I just opened the door and went to sit on the bed. There wasn't a clock in the room so I guessed it was around eight O' clock. I decided I would just go to bed when my hair dried.


	9. Crash and Burn

I had gotten Soul to ride with me to town. I had decided something even tougher and it would require him. He had given me money which I greatly appreciated and taken me to a fast food resturaunt.

We had tied the horses to the trees in the back of the place and then after a long talk about what might happen and how he'd be there for me I led him to my next stop. Our conversation and goodbyes weren't anything romantic. He was just a friend. No matter how much the Watcher teased while we talked.

I stopped, dismounted, and gave Soul the reins while I endured a painful stare. Luckily he couldn't see tears running down my face from the hood I was sunk into, hiding my face from all people.

"Your, your not taking Goliath?"

"No. How am I supposed to feed him and myself? He's much better off with you. Please, take care of him." I turned towards the bus that now arrived. Even more stares came from the people getting off as they looked at the horses in their way. I pulled my purple hood down far enough to where even I could hardly see through it.

One last look at Soul and another goodbye and I got on the bus without another word. I sat at the very back where there were no people and sulked into the seat.

_"Aww, is somebody crying?"_ the Watcher asked in a fake teary voice right in my face.

I ignored him since there were now people right across from me. He realized it wasn't going to work and slinked back into the bracelet.

I continued to pull down my hood enough where no one could see my face and leaned in as close to the window as possible. I watched fresh rain starting to dizzled down my reflection and wondered if Soul had made it back without getting wet.

I sat on the bus for hours, watching it circle around the same places nonstop. There would sometimes be a passenger who would cheatingly pay extra for the driver to go off route and drop them off. I watched closely at the amount and checked my pocket. Soul had given me a hundred dollars. That was more than enough. More than he should have given me. I could never thank him enough now.

I never could quite see how much they gave the driver of the bus. I could only tell that instead of putting the money in the toll box it would be given specially to the driver. He would nod and the passenger would find his seat. Simple enough. All I had to do was go ask how much, give him the money, get my change back, and go sit back down. However, that may require him to see my face. The driver's sitting down. I would be standing up and he would easily be able to see under my hood. What was I supposed to do? Walk up there on my knees and never look up?

Not to mention I had no idea where to go. How did my guardians even publish how I was missing? It could have been on the news, in the paper, on flyers attatched to poles. I had no idea how the system worked.

There was one thing I knew most people thought though. That I was a runaway. A girl who saw her dead parents and never spoke to anyone and when she did it was always very strange like adopted by parents that she didn't want. That rang bells for a runaway. There might even still be people looking for me. The FBI? Would this be like an episode of _Criminal Minds_ only the girl turned out being a werewolf?

This certainly felt like a movie.

After minutes of imagining how my being found by the FBI would be I built up the courage to approach the driver. The first seat behind him was empty so I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "How much for a couple towns over?"

The man laughed and fixed the hat on his head. "Depends, can you wait till' these people get off. That'd be around Five O' Clock."

"What time is it now?" I asked him.

He looked at his watch, "You got about an hour or so."

"I can wait." and then I repeated, "How much?"

"Few towns over huh? Bout twenty. I ain't seen you around so I'll give you a first time discount." He turned his head to me and smiled. I tried to smile back but I wasn't sure what I did. After that I just slunk back to my seat in the very back.

I had alot on my mind and the time passed by quickly. When the last person got off the bus and the driver went off his route to leave the town of Jasper Hill I suddenly felt unsure. Could I really survive out there? I was only Seventeen and had no drivers license, hardly any money, and no family. Unless you count that blasted Watcher. No. He's not even close to family. I was on my own with no-

"So, why you heading so far outta town?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pretty long ways for a young girl like you. Why so far?"

I was struck by the randomness of the question and for some reason it made me angry. Without thinking I spoke very rudely. "Why is it your concern? And you don't know my age."

He looked up into his mirror and raised one of his eyebrows. "Just concerned. Been a missing kid here and don't want anyone else getting kidnapped."

I wasn't sure of the tone of his voice whether he knew it was me or was completely unaware I was the missing girl. It did interest me so I moved up a few seats. "What'd they say happened to her?"

"Oh, just that they thought she was a runaway." he looked up again. "I could understand why though."

"And what would be your guess as to why she ran away?"

"Well I wouldn't want new parents either after going through the trama she went through. No matter how nice the parents." He looked up again and smiled.

"And would you help her if she came to you? Or would you turn her in?"

"First I'd tell her it's a tough world out there and there's no need. But seeing as though I'm helping her out right now I guess I would."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a crazy person."

"I see."

"I just hope you can learn a lesson from this without getting too hurt. But Laketon's a nice place."

So he was taking me to Laketon. That was a good two hour drive. I couldn't believe he was doing it. And why he helped me was even stranger. But I said nothing and sat back deep in the seat. The rain was now coming down pretty hard but the sound of it pouring on the roof of the bus was relaxing.

I listened in to it until I fell asleep.

I was jolted from my sleep by the driver screaming out, "What the-!?"

I looked around quickly and asked the Watcher what was going on. He was flying up to the front of the bus until we hit the breaks. The bus's tires screeched on the pavement but instead of stopping on their own we hit something...hard.

I caught myself on the seat but still managed to hit my head. The seats weren't very well cushioned and of course with my luck I managed to hit the bars under the thin padding. I felt the warmth of blood running down my face and tried to look around. After the sudden slamming of my poor brain everything was unfocused. Of course. I never escape it.

I get hit in the head by demons then come back to Earth and have to endure car crashes. What was it now? Some idiot going down the highway the wrong way? No, that wasn't possible considering we weren't on the highway. Well whoever it was I was going to give them a piece of my mind.

I staggered up to the front slowly until I made it to the second row of seats. My vision was back and I wished it wasn't. At this moment, I wished I couldn't see, or hear, or feel pain. Because I knew it was coming. See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil.

No matter how much I stared I knew it was still coming. They were still coming. I stumbled closer and closer to the back as if I could run away from them on this death machine. The driver didn't stand a chance. Not from the demons that now boarded the bus.

There were three of them. Different from the last I had seen. But equipped with all the same things. Fangs, horns, weapons, and an attitude that had ego written all over it. The lead demon smiled and turned to me as he removed his blade from the driver's chest. I only dropped my head and went limp to the ground. The Watcher disappeared like a coward into my bracelet.

The demon grabbed my by the arm and threw me over his shoulder. I didn't fight him. I was tired of fighting.

The entire bus shook at each of his steps and when he got off it lifted from the ground as if it had sprouted wings. The entire front of the bus had a huge imprint of it. The demons must have stopped it with their own bodies.

Luckily the rain stopped me from suffocating from their horrible musk. They smelt like they rolled around in their own feces and bile. I would have teased with it but I wasn't in the mood. I would have fought but I knew it was no good. And I would have transformed if I knew how. Somehow reading made it much easier to imagine myself doing so. Now I was still the helpless little girl I had always been. A human.

I watched the pavement bounce up and down and began to get lightheaded from the blood rushing to my brain. My eyes felt as if they might pop out of my skull and my lower half felt paralyzed from how the demon was squeezing it.

Why are they still after me? Krakish was dead. I killed him myself. Unless there was someone that took his place. Someone who maybe wanted to avenge his death. Oh, well. Who cares why? What I wanted to know is what were they going to do with me.

Surely since the pets Krakish had only answered to him they would have stopped those experiments. And I thought demons could care less about one another so they wouldn't be doing this for revenge. Unless...Krakish was still alive. Could that be possible? Didn't I crush his head in? This was all so stupid. Right when I think it's all over with!

But then- my head snapped up at a familiar sound. I was the croak of a crow. Could it be? No...there were lots of other crows on Earth. But why would they be out in the rain. I looked up into the pouring rain and caught a glimpse of black feathers. That was Dust alright. I could tell from the green light that he glowed in. So where was Death!?

The crow lowered closer to us and started _cawing_. That must mean that he had sent the bird to find me. But where was he now. Perhaps he didn't want to give himself away. Maybe it was me who needed to escape these demons.

In sudden desperation I started scratching at the demons red skin. I didn't seem to be hurting him or even tearing at his smooth hide. One of the two demons who were following behind us raised his axe to my chin and lifted my head up. He never said a word but of course he didn't need to. I knew what it meant.

I stopped to rethink. Well, I didn't want to be killed so it had to be something quick and efficient for the demon to drop me to the ground so I could run away to the woods on either side of us. My legs were right there by his head. I could kick him in the face. Although my position was a bit awkward and I wouldn't be able to kick as hard as I would need. That was basically it. I wasn't much of a planner.

This was ridiculous. Where was Death already? Maybe I had just imagined the crow. Maybe he wasn't coming. It didn't matter. Earlier I may have said I wasn't going to fight and that I was just going to give up but now I changed my mind. I was too young to die. I wanted to live my life!

I was going to do what my ancestors did and destroy my enemies. I tried to think of all the things that had made me angry in life. Make myself get angry. I thought of my parents. Some stupid human thought that by killing my parents they could stop me from who I am. And then they dare write with their blood on the wall. Then the demon thinks he can just kidnap me and use me as a sacrifice!? Absolutely not!

Well, I made myself angry but I had no idea what to do next. Great. But then something was rubbing into my chest. I squirmed to move from it and realized what it was. It was a knife that was pushing on my chest. I looked up to the two demons behind me to see if they noticed anything. They were both in their own little worlds, looking around.

I would have to do this quickly. I thought for a moment. Trying to imagine how this would go and then built up my courage. I grabbed the knife and jabbed it into the demons back. He jumped forward and I hit him again. This time he was on his knees and the other two were jumping forward to stop me. The demon holding me released my legs and I dropped to the ground, doing a roll over onto my back. Another of the demons had grabbed me and I sliced him right in his eye and ran under his legs.

I threw the knife down and ran to the ditch, heading for the trees. The last demon was on my tail easily and the rain didn't seem to be stoping him. I slid down the ditch into the mud and the tiny little creek of water at the bottom. Only for a minute did I get stuck in the deep mud in the creek. But it was enough for the demon to grab me. He grabbed my cloak and dragged me back. I screamed and reached behind me to scratch out his eyes. He released me but only to grab my hands and swing me around to face him. He grabbed both of my wrists in one of his hands and listed me up of the ground. I kicked at him to no prevail and he roared into my face, slinging saliva like a dog.

He had no lips. His jagged fangs connected to his face with no skin to cover them. He had no nose, only two holes for nostrils that sat on his face like a dinosaur's. His bright red eyes sat deep in his skull and his horns came up and and curved like a goat's.

He raised his axe and yelled in a language I did not know. I knew it to be the end of me. Then again, I caught another glimpse of the bird I knew to be Dust and I kicked up again. He knocked my legs back with the side of his axe and ripped the side of my cloak.

I dug my nails into his skin and freed one of my hands. I grabbed at his face and tried to dig my fingers into his eye sockets. He draped me to the water and I crawled back. Shaking his head he raised his axe again was about to swing down when feet hit him from the side.

Lightning and thunder struck as I backed away more. There was a hooded figure now fighting with the demon. He had him on the ground and was chopping at him with a scythe. It was Death. Should anyone be happy to meet Death? Well, I was.

After the demon went limp under him he got up and looked up to the road above us. There was a portal opening. One that looked like the one from the grass plains. Death ran towards me, grabbed my arm, and took off without a word towards the woods. I couldn't see hardly anything from the dark clouds above blocking the sun an the pouring raid that made me squint. There was no details to my rescuer, only the black cloak that stuck to his skin as it got wet.

He was taking me farther into the woods which the trees blocked out even more light. I could hardly see a few inches in front of my face but we still kept swerving in and out of the trees. Death stopped suddenly at a large oak tree and without a word threw me up onto the trunk. I clutched on, sliding down a bit, while he got up onto the first limb. He turned around and pulled me up.

The only thing I could see was the blurry white of his mask and his glowing orange eyes. He grabbed my arm agin and threw me around to the next limb on the other side of the tree. I sat on it like a horse until Death came around and stared down at the ground. He sat on his toes and fingers like a cat ready to pounce. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and faced me.

"Here," he said slipping something over my head and around my neck.

"My...pendant." I whispered. "You found it!"

He nodded and went back to looking around. "Keep up with it this time. I won't be finding it for you again."

"Thank you."

He never answered. Too full of pride. I studied it and held it in both hands. Then I wiped the grin off my face and straitened up. What was I thinking? It was just a necklace. Next thing you know I'll be living in a cave singing "my precious" to it.

I heard voices in the distance suddenly which I knew meant they were close by since the rain would have blocked out any noise from about ten feet away. More or less. Death turned to me and pulled my legs up from dangling under the tree, roughly. I sat on my toes like him and waited. They searched around sniffing the air, which thank goodness again, the rain blocked out the scent of us and they crossed under after a few minutes. Death turned around in the tree to look after them and we waited for what felt like hours.

Of course what didn't feel like hours nowadays. By the time he started to move from his stone still position the rain had stopped and the sun had come back out. However it still seemed to be drizzling above us from the rain dripping off the leaves. I couldn't think of anything to say so I asked something stupid. "Why are you here?"

He looked over at me and stared in a dumbfounded way. "I'm just trying to break the silence," I verified.

"Can't you stay out of trouble?" he asked harshly. "I just get back to my home and have to turn around to rescue you again."

"You have a home?" was all I could say.

"Of course not! I live out here in the rain like an animal." he said with heavy sarcasm.

"What I mean is...I can't help it. It's not my fault that I can't even ride a bus without getting kidnapped by demons. How are they even getting on Earth?"

"I don't know. But the Council will stop that soon. The only way they could get in is by the Lostlight's portal." He paused, thinking on it for a minute. "Come on then. Let's take you home."

"I'm not going home."

He snapped his neck around at me. "Oh, yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"So your just going to live on the streets the rest of your life? Let everyone think your dead? Oh, maybe you'll meet some nice peasant hobo. He'll really be able to support you."

"Stop it. I'm not going home. The demons killed that man. I'm not going home just so they can kill my family."

"Don't make excuses, child."

_"If I may get a word in she has a point."_

"Maybe you can marry the Watcher." Death quoted.

"Shut up! Just because I leave home as a runaway doesn't mean that I'll wind up marrying some idiot."

_"Excuse me?"_

"I'm not going home and that's final."

Death looked between the both of us and put his hand up to where his nose _should _have been, had his mask not blocked him from pinching the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. "Fine. Then your on your own."

"You can't do that!" the Watcher and I both yelled out.

"Shhh! You want all three Kingdoms to hear you?" he said covering my mouth and the Watcher's...um, face. But it was too late. I heard the yells of the demons not far away. The Watcher disappeared back into the bracelet and Death leapt to the ground. _'Is he forgetting me?'_ I thought. Surely he didn't expect me to climb down by myself. He turned and looked up, holding out his arms.

"I don't think so." I sassed.

"Well then I'll leave you here to be killed."

I bit my lip and muttered under my breath. Then I closed my eyes and jumped. As soon as I fell into his arms he threw me to my feet, grabbed my hand, and took off again. This time headed for the road again. "Death, you can't walk on the road! Someone will see you."

"So?"

"Ugg, never mind."

We ran, sliding on muddy leaves and soggy shoes towards the road. Somehow I kept up with him. I have to admit after turning into a werewolf I felt a bit more fit than before. We leapt clean over the ditch, now full of water. However I tried to pull Death back when he ran for the road. He didn't stop and ignored my tugs. He stopped right at the edge of the pavement when a car came right past us without stopping or slowing.

"Death! Are you crazy!? Your going to get us killed. I told you we can't go on the road. Look," I pointed towards the bus which already had cars lined around it. They were all checking out the crash and a few spotted us. They stepped back in shock, all mouths dropping. I raised my hands and waved slightly.

"Hehe, nothing to see here. Just a girl hangin' out with the Grim Reaper...The missing girl...Being chased by demons. And the Reaper who needs to hurry up and run before I step on his foot!"

"Right," he remembered and turned to run the opposite way of the bus. Cars passed by and either honked or stopped to look in surprise at what they saw. I imagined they wondered if it was Halloween or not.

Soon the demons were on our tails and I worried for the people driving. And I should be as I soon seen that they were running right in the middle of the road and swinging their axes at the cars, jumping on top of them, and even swinging them out of the way into the ditches below.

I wondered that if...when we kill them and leave their bodies here, who would discover them? Would the government wind up studying them in a lab? That could be a major break in humanity. The Council was not going to like this.

Eventually, tired of running and all the carnage (I suppose) Death dragged me down back into the ditch and back towards the trees. We had run a long ways however and it was the opposite side of where we had previously been and the trees weren't quite as thick. They were a bright green from the color of the sky after the rain, also a tint of green.

There was a creek not far off into the woods and Death, in an instant, skidded behind me, tossed me over, and jumped over himself to pick me back up to my feet from where I landed in the mud and started running again.

No one could have predicted where we wound up. A swamp.

Whether it had been from the rain or had simply always been here was entirely unknown. It slowed even Death's pace as we both tried to leap around to spots where the water wasn't as high.

The demons, as I said earlier, were not so smart. They ran straight into the mud and got themselves stuck. They thrashed around, slinging up mud while we finally made it past the swampy area...Well, out of one area of the swamp.

Death stopped in his tracks and I ran smack into his back. I shook it off and peeped around to where he was looking at. More demons...

"Where are they coming from?" I groaned.

"Hell? I don't know. This is pathetic. We can't keep running."

"Then let's fight them."

He chuckled deeply and cocked his head back. "Your not fighting anyone, missy."

"But I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what? Death?"

"Well, seeing as though I've already met him and he's not so bad as I thought, save for a dark humor, sarcastic attitude, and a terrible past, then yes. I think I'm ready. Even though I meant ready to fight."

"Ha! Please. Spare me."

I stood behind him and closed my eyes. It had taken a while for me to actually become aware of what I was missing to complete this, and with no father to help me with it, it took even more so. I did not want to die. I wanted this all to be over with. There was only one way I could get these demons to stop and that was to show them whose boss.

Funny how, being a dog and such, that should have been the way I thought the entire time. Earlier I was acting so foolish. Bipolar if you ask me, on how whether or not I _was_ ready to die. Those were just words. Not how I truly felt. I will live past this. I will survive.

My ancestors created the wolf into something bigger than itself. They created the werewolf. I was one and I was going to act like one. I was going to be one.

And I did. I opened my eyes and felt the new focus of my eyes. I could feel fresh, stronger blood pumping through my veins. I could taste the poisin in my mouth. Power surged through my nerves and in a surge that made the leaves blow away and Death's cloak billow in the wind, I was who I was born to be.

**Death-**

**I'd say she was ready to fight. At her will she stood beside me in a new form. This time however, it was different. Instead of the two legs she previously stood on she was now like a normal wolf. A much larger, scarier, muscular wolf albeit.**

**Her feet were wide and easily kept from sinking into the mud. Her claws, unlike a dogs, were retractable and sharper than my own scythe's blades. She had dew claws that curved like the horns on the demons before us. I would hate for those things to sink into my flesh. They would never come out.**

**Her teeth came on the outside of her mouth and were bigger than three of my fingers put together. You could see the saw edge of them that could easily cut through flesh. Her tail was bushy almost like a fox's. Her legs, nicely long and curved, easily maneuverable and agile with powerful muscles to propel her through anything. And her eyes, purple as the orb in the mouth of the wolf that dangled around her neck.**

**Her shoulders stood at mine and her head raised only slightly taller than mine. She held her head high and let loose a growl that would scare Satan himself.**

**All the demons around us, including the ones who had just caught up with us from being stuck in the mud, stopped to rethink their move. Suddenly raising his giant sword the leader growled out, "She is only a child! After her you dogs!"**

**In a swift movement, even for me, Raven charged from her place and immediately pulled the leader to the ground and shread him of his armor. She picked him up by the head and slung him at the others. She moved so fast she blurred in my vision. None of the demons even thought about me coming after them. I stood, eyes bulging from my skull, threatening to pop out of my mask, practically in shock at what I saw.**

**She stopped after she had killed all ten of the demons in the front of us, to look at me. It brought me back into the real world and I turned to kill the last few demons. Raven followed me as I chopped as a master watches his students. I tured to her when I was finished and looked straight into her eyes. She smiled and tilted her head slowly.**

**Her breathing was heavy and each breath sounded growl. Her ears were pricked tall and foreward as she watched me. But suddenly, for no apparent reason they turned towards her back, the whites in her eyes showing, and head jerking up. She slowly turned her head around to face yet another threat.**

**There were three of them. All the creations of Krakish. All of these however were all of one kind of animal. The more successful of his creations. There was however, one in particular that struck my attention. An almost identical match to Raven. Only difference was that instead of the silky black color that Raven was, this one was a deep brown. It was much more massive than her however and it's eyes were red.**

**Out from behind the creature the cause of all this new madness suddenly became clear, for there stand the very demon we had previously thought to be dead. He was just as I remembered him. The big smile on his face and the ever shifting colors in his eyes. He approached us with no fear as if we were all friends. He walked around Raven, studying her with a continued nod of his head. "Yes, turned out nicely didn't you. As soon as you could control yourself."**

**Raven deepened her growl and raised her tail to show she was not afraid. The hair on her scruff raised and anger lit in her eyes. Her retractible claws shot out like bullets and dug into the ground.**

**"You want to know how I'm alive, I'm sure. Well then, I'll tell you. Before I got into the hobby of creating pets I had a thing for something called, Immortalization. I'm sure you already know what it's about so I won't go into details.**

**"Now another question I know you'd want to know is how I finally came up with the "formula" as to make a creature like you." he raised his hand in the air and the Brown wolf stepped forward.**

**"You see the day you...let's say ****_tried_**** to kill me you bit my head and swung me like a ragdoll," he chuckled at that, "When my Immortalization potions that I have taken ever since I created it, kicked in I realized I had memories that weren't my own. Thoughts that I sometimes thought that weren't my own. I tried to imagine why until I thought back to what had happened and I realized that...it was Wolfsbane.**

**"Not only, for you, does it allow you to transform but when you bite someone else, it connects them somehow. Even right now, I can hear your thoughts. Some of them, however blurry. Can you not hear mine?"**

Raven-

Hear his thoughts? No! What was he even talking about? I couldn't hear his thoughts.

Krakish interrupted my thinking, "I know why that is too."

I grimaced and stepped forward with a demanding growl. The other wolf barked and growled back in defense.

"It's because you did not want to. I, ever since I ordered my demons to kidnap you, have wanted to get into your thoughts. See inside your mind. When you injected that venom into me it held all your secrets. It connected us. However," he raised a hand, "You cared not about me. You thought me to be dead so you did not receive my bond.

"Anyways, I got the runes and created this being, Levnan. Levnan is in my language as, Revenge."

At his secret command the dog jumped after me and threw me to the ground. I fought back and kicked him off of me. Through snapping teeth and tearing claws I managed to get a glimpse of Krakish stepping away and the other two creatures charging at Death.

But now, with a fresh bite to the neck I jumped back into my fight. I aimed for vital things. The neck, eyes, chest, and even tried to rip off his ears. I managed to nip one and he shook it off with no delay. He both regained all four footing and circled each other for a moment to recalculate.

I leapt at him first, biting down on his snout ripping at his lip. He made me let go however when he caught his claws near my eye. We stopped again and puffed out our chests in a huge breath. I had to think of something that could weaken him.

I started to think about the weaknesses I had. The only one I could think of was blood. But that was a bad idea. That would only make him more crazed. The only reason he wasn't affected by the smell of my blood was because at the moment I was not man, I was animal and one of the runes was Man Eater. Wait!...That was it!

I stopped and with never turning my head from Levnan, only my eyes, I caught my new target.

I turned swiftly and darted straight for him. Death.

I would have chosen Krakish but as I had studied him, I realized that he was not fully man either. He had tampered with himself and became alot like his own creatures with features of animals. Death was my only choice. I knew he must have been shocked by my attacking him and I hoped he could forgive me.

I ducked my head low to the ground and grabbed him by his leg slamming him against a tree. It crashed to the ground like thunder. All the other creatures, minus one that Death had killed, and Krakish were staring at me in confusion. I slung him over towards them and now walked, allowing the smell of his blood to seep out and permeate the air. I stepped over his body protectively and growled. He was unconscious and I didn't want him to be killed.

At first all of them stared and looked around at each other. I'm sure they wondered why I would attack my friend, throw him to them as bait, and then step over him protectively. They wondered at first...now the two creatures opened their eyes in bloodlust. Their pupils grew big and they bared their teeth. And the closest target was Krakish.

His end, however long it may be before he rises to the ground, was quick. I can't promise it was painless though. In so much bloodlust and uncontrollable anger it was easy to outsmart and kill them. I ripped their heads clean off just to be safe since not even my neck being snapped could kill me.

As I was looking over them, to be sure they were dead, Death rose from his spot shakily. "What...did you do that for?" he asked without raising his head from the ground. I pushed up on my front feet and returned to my humanoid form. Now I figured it would be as easy as reading to do so.

"Look around. That's why."

He lifted his head up slowly, holding his stomach, and keeping pressure off of his injured leg, and looked around. "Mighty cunning. And I must say, I haven't been over powered in a while."

_"Well, that was entertaining! But I seriously think we need to take Krakish back to the Council."_

"I agree. And your coming too."

_"Absolutely not. She's seen enough."_

"I think you've seen enough too. Enough to know that there are demons still out there looking for her. And if you think I'm going to leave her here to get k-"

_"Fine! Hurry up and let's go then!"_

"Come on." Death motioned with his hand and I followed. I had to say I was not ready to meet the Charred Council again.

The Watcher was the one to transport us to the Council. Without delay we arrived, this time, already at the three faces of the Council.


	10. The Horsemen Cometh

The fires that clouded deep within the faces of the Charred Council alighted at our arrival. The Watcher hovered at my left side and Death stood at my other. However we were not alone. All of the other Horsemen were standing to the side watching their brother finally complete his task. I'm sure they had been summoned here to ensure that if Death needed help on protecting me they would be at the ready.

War, stood with arms crossed and a stern face under his blood red hood.

Fury, Death's sister had her hand on her hip-or rather at her glowing whip that shined in a purple light. She looked, much sweeter than War but then again still without mercy

And Strife, sat laid back against one of the rocks, rotating a pistol on one of his fingers. His face was covered by an iron mask. I could only see his slitted yellow eyes staring at me.

We walked up the steps and paused for them to address us. Death leaned into me, still a little weak from the wounds I had put in him but he was recovering well. He whispered into my ear, quiet enough to where even the Watcher didn't hear. "Raven. Do you remember earlier when I told you I'd tell you about my race if you did a favor for me?" I nodded my head. "Good. After this...Will you-"

**"Watcher. Your services will no longer be required. Take Krakish to the Keeper. See that his soul is no more." **the Council interrupted Death.

_"Yes, my lords."_ he replied with a bow and went to drag the demons body off past the rocks of the domain, around a corner and out of sight.

**"Raven!"** the middle head called in a deep voice and I scrunched my neck closer to my shoulders at the harsh ring of thunder in its voice.

"Yes?" I tried to speak in a firm tone, without sounding submissive.

**"Come forth."**

I paused, a little frightened to do so. Then I felt a push on my back and Death walked up with me, still limping on his leg.

**"All of you, Horsemen. Come."** the left head commanded.

Then the right head, **"This requires all of your attention. We have made an important decision."**

They all came up beside me and I tried to step back. It didn't sound good. Death grabbed my arm and shook his head. "You'll only make it worse." he whispered, the tone in his voice had an emotion that I didn't know in it.

The right head again spoke, **"Raven, we have watched your progress. You have controlled yourself well. You are exceptionally cunning, as we always knew the humans were known for. You have even overtaken the power of Death. Since the beginning of man we have awaited the day we could actually commune with the third Kingdom."**

Now the left, **"Many things have changed since the angels worked under the Creator to make the Bible so that humans would not be completely unknowledgeble to the worlds around them. Any race should know that there are changes happening every day and that even something so ancient, such as the Bible, may have evolved a bit. Do you agree?"**

"Completely." I said honestly. I understood them 100%.

The head paused and allowed another to continue. This time the middle. **"Excellent. I think it's time for humans to move up to the next level. Agree?"**

"Well, no offense but I'm not sure about that. They're still pretty much defenseless. I don't know if-"

**"Of course we understand. But we didn't mean all humans. Mostly we meant you. You have a great power in you. We'd like to tame that power. As our own."**

**"Will you work under us?"**

I was in shock. I didn't know what they were even talking about. As what? A representor of mankind? Was I still going to be on Earth? Should I be proud or afraid. I looked around at the Horsemen and they were all staring at me in shock. Some looks said, "No." Another was still dormant and one, to the right of me, was unreadable. He did not look at me. He looked at the ground in front of him, but I could see the expression in his eyes. I stepped up and looked at all three faces one by one.

"As what?" I asked.

After a long pause and the flicker of the flames they answered.

"The fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse."


End file.
